One Kiss
by Icklekins
Summary: COMPLETE. The Great Battle is over, and two families have ripped the Wizarding world apart. Yet, a ray of hope shines on this dark time as two young people find love.
1. Prologue

**One Kiss**

**Though the Great Battle was long over and won,**

**The hearts of the remaining were found to have clung**

**To the old, nasty and bitter ways of yore**

**When Purebloods and Blood Traitors**

**Were known to have still bore**

**The dreadful resentment of the opposite's ways**

**Even though the grudge carried on through the days**

**To the time of their children, raised proper to know**

**Of the hatred that had fathered them and was too willing to show**

**But young they both were and naVve with the trust**

**They placed in each other despite the blood lust**

**And the two star-crossed lovers**

**Would soon come to know**

**That they are the ones who would pay**

**The price of their parents ergo.**


	2. Coincidence

Coincidence

No one knew when the Weasley's employed a house elf. No one. Some think that Molly might have taken him in out of the kindness of her heart, and others think that it was a gift from Bill and Charlie to her because she worked so hard, but no one really knew. All they know was that one day the Weasley's had a house elf who was supposedly the meanest house elf the wizarding world had ever come to know. That was because this house elf came from the far south, Egypt, to be exact.

Street fighting and vicious house elf fights had hardened Abram into a fugitive willing to go with two red headed strangers. And even though he despised people, he still held high esteem for women. The reasons for this are speculated, but it is believed that the misses who employed him last pitied him and scorned her husband for enrolling him in the dirty fights. Whatever the reasons, he was grizzly for his stature.

Everyone knew that the Malfoy's had house elves. It was common knowledge. Just the name Malfoy made house elves shiver with fear. The few but praised house elves that came from the Malfoy house were held in high ranks with their master and rightfully so. They were his henchmen, the wee fellows who had no choice but to do as he bid. And, over the years, Lucius had rewarded a few with random things like beads and silk pillow cases, but only a few.

So it is natural that his two best and beloved house elves would be walking about one fine summer afternoon, out on a simple errand for their master. Rarely were house elves allowed to travel in pairs, but the message required two parts to be delivered to two separate people, and Lucius decided that they could travel together. So there the two well clad house elves could be found, walking the streets of Hogsmead and conversing with themselves. However, they had been out too late, and unbeknownst to them, Lucius was out looking for the messages he needed.

"I really think we are spoiled," Sampson said to Gregory as they rounded a corner. He was wearing a dark green silk pillow case and his comrade was sporting a black case.

"I think so too," Gregory replied as they trundled along. "I mean, I'd like to see a house elf dressed better than us." He smiled a little at his friend and his friend returned the grin.

"I don't think there is one." Sampson turned his head to admire his reflection in one of the store windows as they were walking and he rammed into something small and elf like.

"Sorry!" He called out instantly, lowering himself to the ground. He glanced up, and saw only another house elf brushing himself off. Not any house elf, but the Weasley house elf...the free house elf. The blood rivalry did not stop at the people who it automatically effected, no. It extended to children and indentured servants all the way down to house elves. Even they had a hate for the people and servants of the Blood Traitors.

"Sorry yourself!" Abram ruffed. He pulled his packages together and began on his way again.

"Well isn't that touching!" Gregory called to the rushing elf. Abram stopped and turned to face his attackers.

"Yes, all dressed up nicely in your wool and pants," Sampson hissed. He looked over to Gregory, who laughed a bit.

"Are you insulting me?" Abram asked slowly and roughly. "Are you insulting that which you long for?" He was itching to pull out his wand and obliterate these scums, but they were of the house of Malfoy, and he couldn't do that.

"I don't know..." Sampson began, unsure of himself. He turned to Gregory and hissed, "What are we doing? Would we fall in bad favor with the master if we further this?" Gregory furrowed his brow and thought hard.

"Well?" Abram pressed. He knew Molly and Arthur Weasley would be looking for him soon, and if he didn't scat, they might get angry and send him away. That would be bad. "Hurry up, I have to get going." He prompted the now frightened house elves before him.

"No, we are not insulting him," Gregory hissed in Sampson's ear. "It would prove bad if he fought us. We would lose everything with the Master." He pulled back and stared at the well dressed elf before him with envy.

"No." Sampson replied quickly.

"No what?" Abram roared.

"You _are_ all dressed up nicely in your wool and pants," he covered. "I mean, I mean... you serve a very good master." He smiled weakly at Abram, but Abram was not amused.

"No, I serve a master better than yours." He huffed. "Don't I?" He asked the cowering elves. "Eh?" He put his hand in his pocket and fingered his wand.

"Oh, say it, Sampson," Gregory pleaded his mate.

"Well..." He contemplated. "Master is not a blood traitor..." That was the ticket that sent Sampson to the ground in a rustle, with Abram on top of him.

"Oh..." seethed Gregory. "Stop! Someone is coming!" He put his hands over his eyes. He couldn't watch his mate get smashed by some crazy person.

"Abram, stop!" It was a man. Abram pulled away from the bleeding Sampson and rose.

"Sorry, young master Harry, sir. I only meant to right an offense is all." He bowed and stepped aside.

"Offense or not, you don't go attacking people just because." He offered his hand to the elf, but the elf refused. Just at that moment, Crabbe came bounding around a corner in the direction of the elves.

"Get away from that house elf!" Crabbe boomed as he bounded toward Harry. He had his wand out instantly, and Harry returned the gesture. They bared teeth and prepared to duke it out, right then and there, but a stern and cold, yet familiar, voice stopped them.

"Sampson and Gregory!" The anger in the voice let all know that Lucius Malfoy was drawing near.

"What were you doing?" Crabbe asked Harry angrily and loudly.

"Protecting the house elf!" Harry shouted. "Why were you here? Were you going to cause trouble? Is that it?" Harry walked forward, coming close to Crabbe. They had recently just graduated from Hogwarts, where many partings were hard to take. At any rate, they were both touchy toward each other; Harry had killed Voldemort in his sixth year, and Crabbe's father had died during the battle. You could say that they weren't on the best of speaking terms.

"I ought to teach you a lesson..." Crabbe growled. He took a step forward and shoved his wand in Harry's face. Harry pointed his own wand and the tip began to glow.

"Do you want to mess with me?" Harry asked Crabbe. "I am dangerous with this thing; everyone knows it. I might as well take you down right now!"

"Hello boys." Lucius Malfoy's words nearly froze both of their hearts.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," Crabbe began terrified, but formally. He nodded at his best friend's father politely and backed away a few feet. Harry didn't move.

"Are you causing trouble?" He purred deliciously as he took another step closer to Harry.

"Harry, what is going on?" Molly Weasley's voice penetrated the dense air between the men.

"Nothing," he said quietly but intensely.

"Abram?" Arthur called out. The elf stood straight and checked the packages he was carrying.

"Yes, sir?" He looked around, and Mr. Weasley could finally be seen. He was wearing fine robes to go with his management position, and he strode over to Harry.

"Just checking to see if you were all right," he bustled as he stared into Lucius' eyes.

"Yes sir, I'm fine, sir, I'm touched you asked, sir." The house elf was beside himself with gratitude. He bowed low and smiled profusely.

"That's really all right," Arthur told him as he held out his hand. The elf ran forward and touch him slightly before running back to Molly's robes and hiding there.

"I should have known," Arthur hissed at Lucius.

"Known what?" He yawned as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"You were behind this. Ever since Voldemort was slain you seem to want to torture my children and servants." Arthur shook his head and sighed. "But I guess that is to be expected." He smiled a bit at his harsh words and gazed intently into the other man's eyes.

"Really?" Lucius smiled in spite of himself. It was delicious to be mean to this Blood Traitor.

"Yes..." Arthur took another breath to say more, but a glimpse of red face shut him up.

"Well?" Lucius asked him intently. "Are you going to say it?" In his fingers he clutched his wand, ready to send this man where he belonged.

"Say what?" Cornelius Fudge asked him pompously. He had a slight, sad grin on his face as Lucius whirled around to face him.

"Fancy meeting you here," Arthur chimed in flawlessly. He grinned a bit at the Minister, who only glared.

"Really...And I assume Potter and Crabbe would verify this?" He looked to the two boys. They glared at each other for a second before turning to face the Minister.

"Yep," Harry smiled foxily. "You bet. We just happened to run in with each other, and we about to say hello when you arrived." He squinted an eye over at Crabbe, who glared back.

"I don't think so." Fudge walked in between the people and they stared at him, almost ashamed. "This is the third time there has been a fight between you two..." He indicated Arthur and Lucius. "And it will stop. Now, if anyone concerned with these two parties is caught fighting, and I don't care who you are or who you've killed in the past, I swear on my honor that you and everyone else in the lot will be sent to Azkaban. And I mean it when I say I don't care who you are!" He turned an eye to Harry, who only gulped and shrank a bit.

"Yes sir, we'll heed that right away," Arthur nodded to him.

"Yes, sure," Fudge yawned. "Now, Arthur, go home and enjoy your day off. Big cases tomorrow, big cases. Lucius, bring your vermin and come this way. I'd like to talk to you for a bit before you run back home." He smiled big and held out an arm to the old Death Eater. Crabbe slipped out of sight and into the shadows in a fraction of an instant. He was off to find Draco and tell him of the news. He would be slightly crushed, but that was all right. He would risk the trouble and fight anyway.

Lucius rolled his eyes and walked toward the man's outstretched arm. He didn't take it, oh no, he was above that, but he did walk by his side with is head and shoulders held high. His house elves were about to sneak away, but a sharp word from Lucius brought them back to his heel, bowing to the people as they passed. They were gone and in an instant Molly was all over Harry, checking to see if he was all right.

"Did he hurt you dear? Are you hurt?" She tried smoothing out his ruffled hair and he nodded, his eyes growing distant and fuzzy.

"Harry, m' boy," Arthur took a big step toward Harry and held out his hand. Harry shook it gingerly and his nose twitched deliciously as he caught the aroma of the Weasley home. It was a place he knew he could always go… the fresh baked apple pies, the baked bread, cinnamon and nutmeg and cloves. Pumpkin pies with turkey and a nice big log on the fire. Their new home didn't have half of the interesting odors as the Burrow did, but it felt like home nonetheless.

"Arthur," Harry nodded his head as he focused back on the present.

"So tell me, what really happened back there?" He back walking down the street with Harry under a fatherly arm. Harry almost squirmed.

"Well, to be honest, Abram was fighting with one of Malfoy's house elves. I stopped it as soon as I saw, but according to Abram, the house elf insulted him and he was making the terms square." He paused to take a breath and Arthur stopped walking. "Then Crabbe rushed by and pulled out his wand, and if I didn't know better I would have thought he would have shot me down in an instant." He looked into his best friend's father's face, but couldn't find a visible reaction.

"I see. Just like a Malfoy to cause all the trouble." He shook his head and held Harry out at a distance. "Well, I think you did the right thing. No matter what Fudge might say." He tapped the tip of his nose with his finger. "But he was right about one thing. I have to enjoy my free time. Why don't you see if you can find Ginny for me. I believe she is spending some hard earned money." He smiled at Harry, who only smirked sheepishly back.

"Yes, I think we best be getting home. I have lots to do! Lots to do!" Molly clucked as she pushed Harry away slightly and took Arthur's arm. "Let's go home, eh love?" She rubbed noses with him and kissed him affectionately. Harry turned his head away and sighed.

"I'll find Ginny and bring her straight home," he sighed again. The Weasley's didn't hear him, but he knew they knew he would bring her home. He shrugged and began to whistle a little. So much for his afternoon. Now he had to hunt down the wizarding world's most flirtatious witch. She might be anywhere… out shopping? Harry spat and shook his head with a touch of mirth. It was a joke. He walked the streets of Hogsmead merrily and peered into all of the shops, looking for the youngest Weasley.

"Oh Ginny," he sang out to the empty streets. He laughed a bit at himself and shook his head. Like she was going to respond to his call.

"Yes Harry?" her voice trilled sweetly from the shadows.

"Where are you?" he sang to her. She laughed and ran out into the streets, her cloak billowed out behind her happily and she jumped into his arms.

"Here!" She breathed happily into his face. He set her down, but not before her arms wound themselves around his neck in a hug. She pulled back and beamed at Harry. He didn't understand; her face was bright and glowing, her hair was gleaming, her lips were trembling in their happy place.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked her as he plucked her off of him. This might be seen in the wrong way, with her rushing out to him like that. Hermione might take the wrong side and kick him out… again.

"I'm in love!" She sighed to the heavens and ran down the street. "You hear that Hogsmead! I'm in love!" She ran back to Harry, laughing giddily. "It's the most wonderful feeling in the whole world, Harry. It is so warm, and it makes me just so… so happy!" She fell away from him and laughed, and as she twirled around a lamppost, she laughed.

"I know," Harry told her. He though back to the day he first realized he loved Hermione, and he smiled. "It is warm, isn't it?" He laughed with her and she bit her lip.

"He is the most wonderful person in the whole world. I never thought I would ever meet someone like him, ever!" She laughed and raced around Harry, her childlike glee a relief to his full heart.

"Well, who is he?" Harry reached out a hand and she stopped, breathless, gazing into his eyes. There was a definite fire burning there, although he knew a fire burned else where, too.

"Dean William Thomas," she sighed happily. Harry nearly choked on his saliva. Dean? She couldn't be serious. That guy had seen so many women in the past year that he a new girl for every day of the week.

'Ah, oh no,' Harry thought. 'She is the new flavor of the week. She'll be swept off her feet, shagged senselessly, then shoved out for fresher meat.' He sighed and shook his head. He had to tell her.

"Ginny, there is something you have to know about Dean before you go devoting your life to him."

"What else is there to know? He is handsome, he is artistic, he keeps flirting with me. What is there not to love? A flirt for a flirt, I say, is a smart match. That way, we'll only flirt with each other." She sighed and clutched her heart. Harry shook his head.

"He's been my roommate for the longest time, you'd think I'd know him pretty well by now," Harry told her. She looked at him, her eyes suddenly glazing over. She was known for her quick temper and rash decisions, but he knew she wasn't really getting angry. He hoped.

"Well, what is so important about him that I should know about?" She pressed him, her eyes suddenly alight. She was smiling wickedly at him, like she held something in store for him that would be the death of him. Her hair was flying away in a sudden breeze, and if Harry hadn't known her well enough, he would have sworn that she looked like the devil.

"He had a girl just last week who swore her undying love to him." He raised his eyebrows at her and her smiled faded.

"So… so you're saying I am just the flavor of the week?" She asked in a hiss. Harry nodded, his fingers twitching as if the snitch was millimeters away. If she became violent, he'd have to stop her, and fast, before any… gulp… permanent damage could be done. "You're saying I've wasted the last week of my life on a wanker?" Her voice was growing and so was her rage.

"'Fraid so, poppy," he choked out, her fingers closing around his neck tightly. Her family ring was still on and it was digging into his trachea. He gulped and closed his eyes in the fashion of a long blink, but she let go and began laughing.

"You are such a wanker." She laughed at him. He opened his eyes and relaxed. The situation had passed as quickly as it had came.

"You have obviously never lived with Hermione during 'that time' of the month. She throws things." He laughed with her. She took his arm in hers and squeezed his biceps tightly as they began walking toward the fireplace at the end of the street. "The only way to calm her down is to buy oodles of chocolate and ice cream, and then leave the house."

"Well, I guess all women are kind of crazy when they are bleeding internally." Ginny laughed at her own joke. She was very happy, even though Dean was a wanker. She would simply not return his calls, and would torch the paintings he had given her. Wait, maybe not the paintings. They _were_ rather good, and who knows, he might be famous one day. She smiled and let go of Harry, who reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin.

"Have a nice trip," the floo network operator called to them as they stepped into the fireplace. Ginny knew they were headed back to her new place, so she threw down her powder and shouted "Weasley's!" Harry laughed a bit at the joke of the day and threw down his handful of green powder as he called out his destination.


	3. Proposal

Proposal

A very noble traveler approached the Malfoy mansion. He wore robes of rich red and black, with gold lining and laces. He wasn't short, but he wasn't tall, and he took long strides up the grand stairs that led to the large doors at the entrance to the regal house. His curly black hair was pressed neatly to his head in the fashion of his native country, Greece; his skin shone bronze in the afternoon light, though it really was more a pale olive tint. He reached a large hand out of one his deep pockets and lifted the golden knocker deftly with jeweled fingers. It fell heavily and thudded gracefully throughout the whole house.

Very shortly, the door was opened by a house elf. He bowed very low and held his arm out to the stranger, who stepped in the direction the elf pointed. The elf raised himself a little after the man had passed and stared in amazement. Loathe were people to call on the Master as of late, and yet here was a very noble-looking stranger indeed. The door closed silently and the elf darted away, eager to spread the word that there was a caller on the house.

The man waited patiently in the lobby, sure that the master of the house would soon be out, and once he was out, he would state his proposal. But not until he had been offered a very refreshing drink…

"My goodness!" Narcissa's light laughter rang through the house as she practically floated down the grand stairs. "Why, David, you haven't called here in years! How nice to see you, nice to see you!" She took his hand as soon as she reached him and he kissed it softly, almost romantically.

"It is very good to see you again, Narcissa. It has been a long time." His eyes searched hers longingly and her heart rose slightly. They had gone to school together all that time ago… they had been sweethearts. She had loved him deeply before he was sent back to Greece, back to his pre-arranged marriage.

"Hello David." Lucius' cool presence was noticeable before he was even in the room completely. David Paris dropped Narcissa's hand in an instant and stood a little straighter.

"Hello Lucius." Though the greeting was formal, it held a trace of bitterness on both parts. Lucius Malfoy walked with long, slow steps toward his wife and friend. He had been working in his study, and didn't appreciate the interruption.

"What brings you here in so late an hour?" Lucius held out his arm in a host-like manner and David followed the way he pointed. He trailed the tall man closely, sure to not tread on his cloak. They were headed back, to the study. David sighed a silent breath of relief. Good. There was much business to take care of.

"I have a proposal for you, my good man," David tried cheerily. His smile faded as Lucius turned around and glared at him.

"We shall see who is the good man," he snapped. David gulped a bit and shrank in size. He had grown so cold over the years… what had happened to the man he had known in school? "Please, sit. Drink?" The calmness of his voice took David and he relaxed into one of the armchairs by the fire.

"Yes, please." He took off his hat and set it on his knee. The study hadn't changed from the last time he was in here…

"What will you have? Scotch? Gin? Rum?" Lucius poured himself a gin and tonic and stared at the balding man cowering in the chair.

"Scotch, if you would." The man tapped his fingers on his knee nervously. He wasn't as sure of his proposal anymore, now that he had seen a bit of the real person Lucius had become. He lifted his hand as he heard the dull thumping come his way, and a cold glass was slid into his hand.

"Now," Lucius sat in the other arm chair. "What is this proposal you speak of?" He sipped his drink lightly and glared at the man, who was reaching into his robes. His face was almost green, and Lucius wasn't sure if it was from his nerves or if he was naturally that color. His hair was darker than he remembered; Lucius sighed. This man before him had changed.

"Do you remember my little girl?" David handed the picture to Lucius. He smiled a bit as he remembered his fiery daughter. "She is of a marrying age now, and I thought of no one other than your son. She is pretty, isn't she?" He sighed as only a father of a daughter could sigh, and he drank the remainders of his scotch.

"Yes, quite lovely." Lucius though that the girl looked more like her mother than her own self… ah, the woman he had most desired in his youth. He shook his head a bit and focused on the picture.

The girl looked about 18… her hair was long and red with golden flecks. Her eyes were a deep green with streaks of gold running through them… Her skin was fair and slightly freckled. She was wearing a very rich dress which showed off every curve and roundness she had ever possessed. She was not fat, but she wasn't deathly skinny, either. In the picture she was sitting in a reclining position, grinning very seductively and winking. She looked exactly like her mother… Lucius cleared his throat a bit and handed the picture back, his memory of her coming once again.

"So, would you marry your boy to her?" David sounded very hopeful. Lucius sat back in his chair and thought about David's lineage. He came from the highest Pureblood family in Greece and his deceased wife had come from one of the highest in Ireland, and Lucius couldn't refuse that fact no matter what he might try.

"What is her name?" Lucius asked as he coughed a bit, the memory of his own pre-arranged marriage coming back to him.

"Callista Zoë Paris."

"Callista." Lucius repeated the name softly. He smiled a bit. "Knowing your lineage and your deceased wife, and seeing her, moves me to accept your proposal." He rose and took the flabbergasted man's glass. He poured a very generous amount of scotch in and plunked an ice cube in. He poured himself a very tall mix of gin and tonic and closed the bottles quickly. "A toast!" He laughed wickedly and clicked glasses with the other man. "To the wedding of Draco and Callista!"

Both men tipped back their glasses and drank the contents equally fast. They each sighed a bit and set their glasses down at the same time. Lucius was already thinking of the wedding. He would finally see an heir to the Malfoy home come through. He could finally die happy knowing that there would be more Malfoy blood running about. Something grand would need to spark this occasion, and spark it well.

"Ah!" Lucius cried, the gin going to his head a bit. "A feast! A feast! You and I shall have us a feast to christen the marriage of our two children. The boy… " He gasped a little and sank to his seat. "The boy is tied up in his studies with Snape… he will never guess!" He laughed again, this time the gin speaking wholly. "And your daughter, she is to come as well?" He giggled a tad, David joining in.

"Yes, of course! They'll have to meet sometime, those two, if you know what I mean!" They roared with laughter. Lucius pushed a small key and the door opened a crack. Moments later, a house elf appeared and bowed low.

"Yes, Master?" He asked as he bent nearly to the ground. "What are your wishes?"

"There is going to be a great feast tomorrow. In a half of an hour, there shall be a pile of invitations. You shall take them to the owlry and have them delivered at once!" He tried to keep a straight face as the elf bowed. "You know what must be done for a feast. Gather the house and tell them I will be out in a quarter of an hour with further instructions." His face became red as he tried not to laugh. The house elf stood, frozen in his spot. "Well go, you fool!" He laughed a bit as the elf dashed out of the room.

"This is a very joyous day! Very joyous indeed!" David slurred a bit. "I have a list of people to invite from my side of the family… " He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and placed it in Lucius' hands. "That is everyone of importance from my side. I will be back tomorrow in the morning to help you prepare!" He stood clumsily and stumbled out of his chair.

David reached into his robes again and pulled a small vile out of his pocket. He pulled the cork off and drank a mouthful. He shook his head vigorously and blinked several times. He handed the vile to Lucius, who took a small mouthful. He too shook his head vigorously and blinked rapidly.

"Thank you," Lucius wheezed. The potion cleared away the effects of the drink quickly and he was back to his normal self. "I will send the invitations right away, don't you worry." He sighed and held his arm out to his guest. They walked out of the room in silence and Lucius showed him the door himself. He nodded farewell to David and said as he closed the door, "Tomorrow."

The door closed without a sound and Lucius gazed around with a twinge of joy. His son was going to get married, oh what a day! He pranced around and did a slight jig. Wait. The invitations.

He almost flew back into his study, where he set up his fastest quills to make the invitations. Three he set to drawing the borders, and once that was all done (in the matter of five minutes) he sat down and employed six to write the message on different slips of parchment.

"Dearest friends and family;

You are cordially invited to come celebrate the upcoming marriage between Draco Edward Malfoy and Callista Zoë Paris at the grandest feast of all time, and the greatest ball henceforth.

This occasion is to be a masker ball, so dress accordingly. The ball is to begin at seven o'clock p.m. sharp and will continue till eleven. Please arrive early and greet the hosts and the young couple.

Please bring all the members of your family, and plan on a night filled with joy and mirth! As always, wands are prohibited at the festivities.

Cordially,

Lucius Magnus Malfoy"

He sat back as the quills eloquently wrote out his words on the 40 some invitations spread over his desk. They would soon be complete and ready to send. He sighed and rose, knowing that he had to think clearly before he spoke to the house. Much was to be done… so much had to be done.

He circled the study once before returning to his chair and kicking his feet up. His mind wandered back to Helena, the girl he had wanted who had married the man who had wanted his own future wife who had wanted him back. It was a huge mess, his past, and he closed his eyes. Her face smiled at him once again and he smiled back.

Lucius was transfixed on her beauty for ten minutes before he realized that the invitations were done. He sat up and quickly scanned all of them. Good. Perfect. He lifted the list David had given him and began to read out names. Then he moved on to his own list, and finally, he stopped. The wedding night couldn't have been so close or so far away.

Ginny and Harry tumbled out of the fireplace at the Weasley's mansion before Molly and Arthur arrived. Harry didn't feel comfortable being alone with Ginny. She was waltzing around the house and humming a little to herself, swaying this way and that. She was a nice girl, but he knew that his flatmates would be getting curious as to why he was gone for so long, especially Hermione. She was crazy to live with. Then again, living with her, Ron, Seamus, and Dean had not been his idea. He was just grateful that he had a flat to sleep in at night.

"I think I'll give Dean a chance," Ginny said sweetly. She was sitting in the windowsill of the great bay window up the grand staircase. She sighed and thumped her head against the seat. He was very sweet, and he might change. Who knows? She turned her ring around her finger absentmindedly, as she had always done. She had even forgotten that she still wore it.

"What are you talking about?" Harry called to her as he started walking up the numerous stairs. "I thought I told you… " Ginny cut him off.

"I know what you told me, but I want to see if it will work. You know, men can change." She flashed Harry a smile as he jumped the last few stairs. "And I really want to give him a try." She gave him the puppy-dog eyes she was infamous for when he sat next to her.

"What is that look for?" he asked, darting his gaze from hers.

"I want you to try and hook me up with Dean." Harry sighed and shook his head. Ginny came really close to his face and peered deeply into his face. "Please, Harry, if you never do anything else, let me date Dean, please!" She began to whimper slightly and Harry gave in.

"All right," he sighed. He rolled his eyes in the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders. "What harm can come if you date him just a little while?" She smiled and fell forward on him in a huge hug.

"Harry, you're the best brother's best friend that a girl could ask for! Thank you!" She kissed him on the cheek and rose quickly, singing again. Harry sighed once more and let his head fall against the pillows in the window seat.

"Hello!" Molly called from the front door. She came in quite noisily, followed by a very loud Arthur. Harry couldn't tell if the house elf had come in; he was a quiet fellow. "We're home, and we brought food!" She laughed at something and Harry rose from the seat.

"Hello," he called out limply. He wanted to go back home, he wanted to go to sleep…

"Oh, Harry, dear, thank you for bringing Ginny home. You are a real chum!" Molly called up to him. He nodded sleepily and stretched. Sitting in the seat ad made him realize just how tired he really was. Maybe if he went home for a few winks, then he would be ready for the game tonight.

"Yes, you're a good lad," Arthur boomed. He clapped Harry on the back as Harry shuffled off of the steps. "Big game tonight?" He asked him. Harry nodded sleepily.

"Actually," he yawned. "I'm going to go home and take a quick nap. I'm exhausted." Arthur pumped his hand up and down and Harry nodded again.

"Well, I guess we'll see you tonight then, eh?" Harry kept nodding, sleep taking over him.

"Oh yes, by the way," Molly clucked as she waddled toward Harry. "We're coming to your game tonight. I am rather excited to see the Chudley Cannons verses Puddlemere United. It'll be an exciting game, don't you think Harry?" She as standing by a statue of Arthur that kept eyeing her up and down.

"Yes," he sighed, eager to get home. "Well, I think that's all for now. See you at the game." He waved a bit and strode over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. His flat was in wizard London, which was far from the new residence outside of Hogsmead. "601 West Fairview Lane!" He shouted sleepily, and in a fuzzy blink of his eye, he was tumbled out of his own fireplace.

"Hey love!" Hermione perked at him as he brushed soot off of his clothes. He smiled numbly at her.

"Hi sweets," he cooed to her. She rushed into his arms and he hugged her close, her smell overpowering him. He nearly fainted. She smelled of faint vanilla and some tropical fruit and cold wind and the rain all rolled into one and it was glorious. "Mmm… " He breathed into her hair.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked him, pushing him away slightly.

"Oh, nothing. I just love you is all."

"Is that so? Well, _love_, stop trying to eat me. I'm not edible you know. Not yet, at least." She smiled at Harry and took his hand in hers. "Where were you? Dean and Seamus went out looking for you." Harry smiled limply and crashed on the couch.

"You will not believe the day that I have had," he sighed. "Every store in London is sold out of wine, even the Muggle stores. So I went to Hogsmead to try and find some… I remember that there was a really good brand at Barduhn's, so I went in to try my luck. He wouldn't sell to me, saying that I was much too young to be interested in wine. I tried to tell him that I was more sophisticated than more people my age, but he wouldn't listen." Hermione pulled out her wand and flicked it in the direction of the kitchen, and in a flash, a drink came flying at her. She placed it in Harry's hands and he drank all of it without stopping.

"You poor dear! So why did it take you so long to get home?" She lifted his feet onto the couch and he relaxed a bit more.

"Well," he yawned. Hermione threw a blanket over him and he closed his eyes. "Then I ran in Abram, the Weasley's _employed_ house elf," Hermione gruffed even though the elf was employed, but she didn't say anything, because Harry was drifting off to sleep. "And he was in a fight with one of the Malfoy elves." He yawned again and settled back against the couch. "So I pulled them apart and told them to scram, but then Crabbe came in and thought I was threatening the house elves, so he pulled his wand on me… "

He drifted into a bought of sleep, remembered that he was talking, and woke up again. "And I was about to send him to the afterlife when Lucius Malfoy walked by. That was crazy, and then Molly and Arthur came in and then it grew even crazier, and then Fudge walked in, and he said no more fighting between the Weasley's and Malfoy's, or else the whole lot of us are going to be tossed into Azkaban, or something like that… " Harry was fading back toward sleep, but Hermione shook him a little.

"Anything else?" She whispered. Harry nodded wearily.

"I had to take Ginny home… she's quite enamored with Dean, so it seems… " Harry was asleep. Hermione shook her head a bit. He was so predictable right before a Quidditch match. She sighed and leaned forward, kissing him on the end of his nose. He stirred, but didn't wake. She smiled at her fiancé, who mumbled happily in his dreams.

"I love you," she sighed as she rose from the couch. "Almost too much."

There was much paperwork that she had left to do that she didn't quite finish from the morning. She strode over to the desk and sat down quietly. A smiling poster of Harry was right above the muggle computer she had. He was waving and flying on his broom, his orange robes trailing out behind him. She laughed slightly and shook her head.

Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts at the top of her class and had been asked to join the Ministry right away. Of course, she accepted and now she was running the whole Auror department. She even taught the Aurors a few things, like if you hold your wand with a lighter grip, the desired effects will be much more potent. They had all marveled and bowed to her will. She didn't mind it much, but it took up a lot of her time.

She sighed and dipped her quill in the ink, her work a greater need than glancing back at Harry every few minutes. She had just really begun a writing spell when an owl squawked from behind her. She jumped slightly, the noise a little more than the comfortable silence, and she took the letter it clutched in its claws. She reached into the jar on her desk and tossed the owl a treat. It caught it and gobbled it greedily, and when it saw that she wasn't going to toss anymore, it shrieked and took off out the open window again.

Hermione gazed at the letter. Dean's name was written very intricately written on the front, and in the corner, the Malfoy crest blazed. She held it for a second longer, and it burst open and displayed the message to her. Obviously, it was very urgent news. Her eyes scanned over the letter quickly. Apparently, Draco was getting married… Hermione laughed a little. Draco had sworn off love, and yet he was going to get married? What a shock.

When she saw the bride-to-be, Hermione stopped laughing. Paris… that name was so familiar. Oh. She stared at the letter. Draco's marriage was pre-arranged. She shook her head sadly, a complete change from the moment before. That poor guy, probably didn't know what was good for him…

"Hermione?" It was Seamus. Hermione let the letter fall to the desk as though it had just been delivered.

"Here," she waved. He nodded and lifted his hand, a box of cheap wine his only carry. "Where's Dean?" The words were barely out of her mouth when another figure rolled out of the fireplace. It was Dean.

"Hello!" He boomed. Hermione made a "quiet" cutting motion with her hand at her throat, and Dean instantly was quiet. "Oh," He sighed. "I forgot. He always sleeps before his games, doesn't he?" He laughed quietly and strode over to Hermione, enveloping her in a hug before she could protest.

"You have a letter," she squeaked from his arms. He let her go and strode over to the desk. "It opened as soon as the owl dropped it off, but I didn't read it," she lied. "Must have been urgent to open on its own." She shrugged and curled up on the couch.

"Whoa." Dean's sullen response was the same as Hermione's.

"What is it?" She asked innocently.

"Draco. He's getting married… to my first cousin." He shook his head and set the letter down. "You know, after my dear cousin Helena died, I thought her husband David would never speak to me again. But every year, I'd get a Christmas card from Callista saying 'Merry Christmas from David and Callista' and a small gift of some sort."

"Who's she?" Hermione asked as she put her feet next to Harry's. "Callista, I mean."

"She's the one getting married to Draco, I guess. You know, Helena's family is said to have been one of the highest in power in the Pureblood world, at least, from Ireland. And her husband, David, comes from the most powerful Pureblood family in Greece. Wonder what they want with Malfoy blood mixing in with their own." He shrugged and tossed the letter on the desk.

"Are you going to go?" Hermione asked anxiously. If he wasn't then she might as well. Nothing like crashing a good party…

"I'd feel the fool. I was close with Helena, not her daughter or husband."

"Can I go in your place?" Her voice was very hopeful.

"Sure, why not. It's tomorrow at Malfoy Manor. I think at dark. Dinner, drinking, dancing, sleeping. Hangover." He used his fingers to summarize the happenings of a ball. "Are you sure that Malfoy isn't going to have a problem that you are there? I mean, to them you are… you know." His eyes met hers and fell away quickly. Both knew that a "Mudblood" at one of their social events would just send shivers up their backs.

"I know. That's why it would be so much fun to go. I think I'll take Ginny and Harry too. It will be great, tainting their party." Hermione smiled devilishly and rubbed her hands together. In a small, evil voice she whispered, "Excellent… "


	4. Tidings

Tidings

It had been three hours since Harry left, and Ginny sat around her home, bored out of her mind. She had already explored the hundreds of rooms, and she had already examined the large backyard. And she was restless. Where were the rock-climbing walls? The secret rooms? The pools?

Now, one must remember that the pretty Ginny was also the sibling of six brothers. In order to fit in during her childhood, she had to climb trees and run and swim and cuss and fight, but most importantly, she had to be able to squeeze into small spaces and steal and lie well to cover for her brothers. And though she was nearly grown all the way up, she had held onto most of those things in her heart. She still loved the rush of climbing high in a tree and falling halfway down, only to catch herself and drag herself back up. She had so many scars on her knees and elbows it just seemed as if she was a lighter color there. She still lied quite often, and on occasion would find herself stealing things from muggle stores.

Ginny shook her head and rose from her seat. She needed to go out. She didn't know where, but she had to go somewhere other than the dull house. She flitted down the stairs quietly and grabbed a handful of floo powder. She glanced around and threw it in the fireplace, whispering the only place that could come to her: 601 West Fairview Lane. In a second, Ginny rolled out of the fireplace in Ron's flat.

"Oh!" Someone called from a chair not far away. "Ginny, is that you?" It was a girl. Ginny shook some soot out of her hair and rose unsteadily.

"Last time I checked… " She brushed herself off and gazed over at the desk. It was Hermione, as she expected. "You know, you should hire a sweeper to come in and fix that." She gazed into the stack and clucked a bit.

"Just a second," Hermione's voice fell low. She scribbled something on a slip of parchment and set her quill down. She raised her wand and Ginny moved out of her way. She blinked and focused on the chimney, then called out "Scourgeify!" In less than a blink of the eye, the chimney and the surrounding floor was clean. Hermione bent back over her work and picked up her quill again.

"So, busy at work?" Ginny asked her as she crossed the spacious room.

"Yeah, just have a few more papers to jot before Harry's match. Being an Auror is busy work, you know." She laughed slightly and shook her head and began scribbling again. Ginny sank on the couch, still a tad bored, but not nearly as bored as she had been.

Scratch, scratch. Scratch. Silence. Scratch, scratch. Scratch. Scratch, scratch. Scratch. Silence. Scratch, scratch. Scratch. Scratch, scratch. Scratch. Scratch, scratch. Scratch. Ginny sighed heavily, filling the void with something other than that damned scratching noise.

"What's wrong?" Hermione called, still scratching away.

"I'm so bored." She sighed and scrawled over the length of the couch.

"Pity that. I'm going to a party tomorrow."

Ginny sat straight up. A party? Sounded like fun… loads of fun. "Bully. Really?" She turned around and faced Hermione, who was still hunched over her work.

"Yeah, a masked ball. Supposed to be lots of cute fellows there." She glanced up quickly and winked at Ginny. "It's formal, but it will be _so_ much fun." She smiled broadly before bending back down to her work.

"Oh! Can I go? Sounds like a blast. Oh please Hermione, please," Ginny fell off the couch and began crawling on her knees toward her friend. "I'll do anything, really I will." She batted her eyelashes and pouted.

"All right, but the look had nothing to do with it." Hermione laughed a bit and ruffled Ginny's long hair. Ginny fell back and smoothed her hair out. She might have been a tomboy, but she was a tomboy who had good hair. Just at that minute, a very familiar, very touching booming voice filled the room.

"Hey Hermione, Seamus drank all of the wine. I'm going to go out and… " His words were cut short as he came to the front of the couch and saw Ginny lying on the carpet, her hair slightly mussed and her elbows pulled back, stretching her shirt tight across her chest. "Hello," he breathed as he sat down, staring at his latest affection.

"Hello," Ginny huffed. Harry's words had not left her, but he was so cute in his faded tee and blue jeans. He was just so… so… artistic. She sighed a little, and caught herself. She hoped that he wouldn't have noticed. She tried to hate him, really, but she couldn't.

"What have you been up to?" He asked, leaning his face down to hers. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione watched the pair closely.

"_I'm_ going to a party tomorrow," she sniffed. She turned her head away, though she didn't want to.

"Really?" He knelt on the floor, coming closer and closer to her. If he was close enough, he might just be able to kiss her. She'd come back to him after one kiss, even though he had yet to kiss her. Sweet words and paintings were all he had to give, but he wanted to give her so much more. He was dangerously close to kissing Ginny, and Hermione knew it. She cleared her throat and Dean fell back.

"Ginny, I think you'd better go home and get ready for the game tonight. Tomorrow I am going shopping for a dress, maybe you would want to come with?" She pulled Ginny to her feet and stared her in the eye. Scum! she tried to tell her with her eyes. He's terrible! He's had more women in the past few months than I have spells memorized in my life. Don't be a fool!

Ginny seemed to understand the other woman's silent warnings and shrugged. "Why not? I've never been rich enough to, so I guess now is better than ever." She smiled and waltzed to the fire place. "See you Dean," She smiled slightly as she was lost in a green cloud of fog.

"Why?" Dean asked Hermione as she sat back down at her desk, her task of protecting her friend complete.

"You have broken more hearts than I can remember," she told him simply. "Which means it is too many. And Ginny is my friend. I'll let you do it to anyone, other than her." She nodded to emphasis her point and went back to writing. Scratch, scratch. Scratch.

"Fine." He huffed and turned around sharply.

Draco sat in his room, his head crumpled in his hands. This work that Snape had given him was just so hard to think about when the sun was shining outside. He knew that there was something else he could do, other than sit in this cold, dark castle room and work endless hours on assignments that didn't even really matter. Well, they did in a sense. Since he couldn't be a Death Eater anymore – that damned Hermione was doing too good of a job – he had to find honest work.

Which meant working.

He sighed and let his swollen head fall to his desk. Who cared about spells that wouldn't harm someone? His whole life he had wanted nothing more than to practice the dark arts, and now he couldn't. Well, he could, but he would be found out. Again, Hermione was to blame for that. She ran one hell of a tight ship in the Ministry. Those Aurors had never been so accurate in catching dark magic so quickly. He sighed and focused back on the paper. Something about p… parsnip… parasol… p, p, p… parlez… something…

His eyes wandered back to the balcony right outside his window. The panes were closed shut, and the curtains were drawn. He sighed with frustration and rose angrily. He needed sunlight and fresh air. He couldn't think!

He threw open the shades and the sunlight came pouring in. It was warming and refreshing on his bare chest. So he was only wearing a light pair of jeans. So what? He opened the doors with a little more caution and stepped out onto the hot stone in bare feet. His icy toes relaxed at the touch, and he sighed a bit. It felt so good to be _out_ and _warm_. He leaned against the wall and felt the sizzle of his sweaty back and the hot surface. It hurt, but it felt so good.

In a moment of idleness, he contemplated climbing to the gazebo, which was maybe two meters away from the lattice that stretched the wall next to his balcony. To run would have meant freedom, but he realized that he would have no where to go. He sighed at his imprisonment and thudded his head against the wall. He was about to take his pants off and sit in his underwear in the hot sun, but Snape called him from his closed door. He quickly bolted inside and closed the doors hurriedly. His shirt was lying on his bed – this he scooped up and slid on as he ran to his door. It wouldn't open unless it was him opening it, at least, from the outside.

"Just a minute!" He called as he searched for a pair of shoes. There was a pair of house slippers by his bathroom, and he crammed them on his feet. He jumped a bit as he reached for the door, and as he pulled the handle, he fell on his bum.

"That was graceful," Snape commented as he stepped over the blushing Draco. "How are your studies going?" He peered over the papers and shook his head.

"Well… " Draco began, but Snape interrupted him.

"You haven't done much at all since I left you! And it's been what? Three hours?" He shook his head and smiled a bit. "Your father is home again, by the way." Draco stiffened. His father hadn't wanted to see him lately. There was much talk of him planning some kind of festivities, but what they were was lost on him. Draco wanted to change the subject.

"Do you know what this party is?" Draco asked tentatively. He sighed and walked back over to the desk, knowing that there would be little or no response.

"No, I don't."

Draco shook his heavy head sadly. He knew it. It was probably a surprise party for him or something, but he still wanted to know what it was exactly. He slumped in his seat as Snape took his. He picked up the quill, which suddenly weighed a million grams.

"I suppose you still don't understand?" The man's gaze had wandered to the sunbeams playing in the window. He leaned forward and closed the shade all the way. Draco's heart fell a little.

"No sir, I don't." His eyes wandered to the page, where the inkblots were running together into streams of colors. His eyes crossed. His stared down at his nose until Snape began explaining the concept one more time.

"If you are going into the Ministry, you will need to know how to harm someone without killing them in the process. Now, there is a curse called the Vanquisher. You must be within 20 meters of the person you are planning to take down, and then you simply point your wand at them and say 'Rout' and they will be severely stunned." Snape was drawing a diagram on the parchment in front of Draco.

"Why didn't I ever learn this at Hogwarts?" Draco moaned.

"Because if a student is angry and knows this curse, then the whole school could be in danger. Curses and spells that prove immediate danger to students are forbidden. You should know that." He laughed a little and shook his head at the boy.

"How did Potter and Granger learn them then?"

"They can read."

The answer was so simple it shut Draco up for a while. He glared back at the paper and diagrams. He just really didn't want to be there. The sun was still out, maybe if he faked his way through the rest of the lesson, he could…

"Draco, you need to finish your lesson." The blond was snapped back to reality.

"Yes sir, right away." He shook his head and looked back at the paper. The assignment was simple enough – write down everything Snape had just said and draw a picture. Draco laughed a little and began scribbling.

"It's the sun. It's a real distraction to students, you know," Snape sighed as he rose. Draco was almost done…

"Here," he sighed as he lifted the paper weakly to the dark man. Snape' eyes searched it quickly, and then he nodded.

"Excellent." He set the paper down and sighed. "Now apperate outside."

"What?"

"Just do it. Right outside your window is fine." Draco shrugged and did as he was asked. In a few moments, Snape followed with a boggart on a leash. Draco shuddered. There were some awful memories with boggarts. "Now, I want you to stun the boggart. I don't care what shape it takes, just do it."

Snape tied the leash to a tree. Draco sighed and judged his distance. It was about right. He pointed his wand at the boggart and whispered, "Rout." Immediately, the boggart fell, and began twitching horribly. It was stunned, and it looked like it hurt. He walked a bit toward the boggart, which began taking several shapes in the span of a few seconds. They were all of the people he knew and cared at least a little about… Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy. They were all suffering the curse. He scoffed at the creature as the leash slackened.

"Good work," Snape strode up to him and clapped him on the back.

"Now how exactly does this work?" Draco found himself asking. He wasn't turning all humanitarian, he was just curious.

"Well, from what I've experienced, it feels like miniature shocks running up and down your spine. It hurts, really it does. But I think when you are thrashing over large rocks, it hurts you worse the next day." Snape smiled and Draco chuckled a bit. There was never really much humor between the two of them – just shared hates and experiences. That was all there would ever be between the two of them.

Snape was about to send Draco inside when a very dark figure emerged from the stone walls. The figure did not respond well to light, and kept a cloak about its shoulders and face. Draco's fingers gripped themselves tightly around his wand, ready to take the figure down with his newly learned curse, when the figure pulled back the hood and his father's face emerged.

"Father!" he cried, joy and relief masking his fear. He lessened his grip on his wand and smiled a bit.

"Hello son. I have news to tell you." Lucius smiled a toothy grin and Draco quivered. His father never smiled, even in the pictures of his youth. This was the first time he had ever seen his father so happy and sober at the same time.

"What news brings you out?" Draco asked almost shyly. The power he usually held over his father had disappeared when he had seen the smile, which was strange to Draco. He was more powerful and deceiving than his father, and that was how he had gotten so many of the things he had today, but this… this was unexpected.

"Great news." Lucius stepped toward Draco and held out his arm, and Draco stepped forward. Snape followed suit, but Lucius turned around sharply. "You needn't follow." Snape was just about to protest, but Lucius shrugged and laughed. He actually laughed a bit. "Oh, buggar. Never mind. You might as well congratulate him when he hears." He grinned sloppily at Snape, who was unaccustomed to seeing the man before him smile.

"Hear what?" Draco asked again, the power in his voice returning as the shock of his father's facial features dimmed.

"Have you a girl?" Lucius suddenly asked out of the blue. Draco opened his mouth to argue that his father was veering off the topic, but he held his tongue. He might as well humor the man, because his father might not tell him the surprise if he talked back.

"No, not since Hogwarts. I have been wrapped up in my studies, you know that… " He was cut off by his father's dry, crackled laugh.

"Excellent! Excellent!" Lucius muttered to himself, even though both Draco and Snape heard. He cleared his throat and coughed a bit. "So… Have you thought about getting married yet?" His eyes twinkled with glee as he beheld his son's horrified expression.

"I have considered the thought maybe twice before in my life. I hadn't planned on marrying until I had a steady job, or something to take up my time." Draco stared at his father with unblinking eyes. "What are you getting at?"

"Like my father and his father and his father's father, I have upheld the great Malfoy tradition. I have betrothed you to a woman." Lucius beamed down at his son, who broke away from his glare and walked a pace away before holding out his arms defensively.

"How could you!" he almost screamed. "You know that I favor being alone. Why would you do such a thing to me?" Draco was on the verge of tears, but he didn't cry. To cry would show that he was weak, and he was not weak.

"How could I?" His father's face went from happy to angry in a second. "It is my right as a father, that is how I could. And I don't care if you favor being alone. Marry her and produce an heir, that is all that matters." His voice was fading from angry to reminiscent. "I mean, I didn't want to marry your mother, but I did. I was in love with another woman, a beautiful woman who returned my affections, but she was married off to another man, and I to another woman. Our families pulled us apart and set us on our own ways." Lucius had began walking casually, his voice very misty and far away.

"But then you came along, brave, bold, strong. It pulled your mother and I closer together, and I began to respect her for how strong she was. Then as you grew, I came to love her. And I love her very much now." He turned and faced Draco, who was still standing where he had left him. "There is nothing that you can say that will change my mind. I have already talked to her father, and made arrangements for the wedding on Saturday week. There is a ball tomorrow that will christen your marriage. You will be there and you will meet her." Lucius had snapped back to a cold and distant state. If his son wasn't going to enjoy his own wedding feast, then he would make him.

"Father, but I… "

"You will wed Saturday week!" With that Lucius stormed off. Draco was left standing in the shade of the tree, where the boggart was slowly regaining consciousness. Snape walked up to him slowly and shook his head a bit.

"I didn't know that." Snape was gazing at the dark figure that was gloomily entering the castle.

"What am I going to do? I don't want to fall in love _after_ I'm married. That takes away the sport of chase." Draco sighed and slumped against the tree. Snape approached him slowly, unsure of what to do.

"If it helps, I never married, and I regret it. I'm too old now."

"It doesn't."

"The least you can do is meet her and see if you could ever like her." Snape was growing angry at Draco, but not because Draco was rude. It was because he couldn't deal with the young man's emotions.

"I'll try, but you know as well as I: If I don't like the situation I go into, I'm not going to improve on it." Draco's gaze wandered to the fading sun in the western sky. If only he could disappear like the sun…

"Well, on your feet. There is want in your lessons. I think you can learn a new spell by the end of tonight." Snape held out his hand, and Draco grabbed it, hauling himself up with the stronger arm.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You know, you only have four more spells to learn before you can take the Auror test. I think you're ready, and I'll put in a good word for you down at the Ministry." Draco's eyes alighted in the fading light.

"You mean it?"

"Every word."

"That has made my day."

"Glad to hear it."

The two shadows could be seen walking into the castle, side by side, finally an understanding coming between the two of them. The sun finally winked behind the mountains and all was still for the night. That is, except for the boggart, which had changed into Draco's most heated desire: His father, lying bleeding on the ground, a steel knife shoved right in his heart.


	5. Quidditch

Quidditch

Hermione bundled up in her warmest sweaters and threw on a scarf before she stepped into the fireplace. Seamus was on the couch, passed out from too much wine, and Dean and Ron had already left, to reserve her a seat. She pulled out her wand and flicked the lights off, and then without missing a beat she threw her handful of green powder into the grill.

"King Stadium!" She shouted quietly. The sucking began in her feet, and moments later, she was in one of the fireplaces in the entrance to King Stadium, the temporary stadium of the Chudley Cannons. The Chudley stadium had been the recent subject of a fire, the apparent work of someone working for Malfoy. She hadn't caught the villain yet, but she knew she would, soon. It would only take so long before they struck again. Until then, the Chudley stadium was undergoing the necessary repairs. Actually, it was being rebuilt.

"Hermione!" Ron's booming voice called to her over the rumble of the stadium folk. She stood on her toes and waved, trying to signal them where she was.

"Ron! Dean! Over here!" Hermione waved at the red-head moving toward her.

"Hey poppy!" He approached her and took her in a big hug. Little did he know, he was squishing her.

"Ron!" she choked. She pushed him away and he laughed a little.

"So what has my little angel been up to, eh?" He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into his warm sweater.

"You know what I have been doing..." Hermione pulled her arm around his waist as they walked toward the stairs to the press box.

"Oh yes, work as usual. Hey Dean," Ron called. Hermione glanced over her shoulder at the man, who was waiting in line for food. "We'll be up in the booth, savvy? You just tell them Ronnie sent you up, and they'll let you pass." He smiled and squeezed his best female friend before letting her go.

"Yeah!" Dean turned back around to face the mob before him.

"So..." Ron sighed. He began the slow decent up the stairs to his job. "What has been going on?"

"Well..." Hermione opened her mouth to speak, and Ron quickly cupped his hand over her mouth.

"Spare me the details!" he shouted over her failed attempts at protest. She stopped on a landing and he grinned. "I just wanted to know how _you_ were, not work." He looked her in the eye to check that she wasn't going to talk about her job, and she began tapping her foot. "All right, all right." He let her go.

"Thank you," she huffed as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. She smiled and punched him in the sternum – hard.

"Oof!" He called as he doubled over. "You got me!" He squeaked as he fell. He laughed and in an instant was back on his feet.

"That's what you deserve. Nothing more, nothing less," she huffed playfully. She turned her nose up at him and he laughed.

"_You_ are going to make me late to work," he growled as he swooped her off her feet and began carrying her up the stairs. He made it up exactly three before he set her kicking and screaming form down.

"Down!" She squealed, though her laughter was mixed with real concern.

"All right! You win! I quit!" He huffed as he leaned against the wall, panting hard. Hermione laughed at him and began running up the stairs as fast as she could. He shook his head at her cheap move and chased her, however, she was a bit younger and a lot faster. Damn that Auror training.

"You can't catch me!" She called over her shoulder. She bolted the last few steps and landed safely in the press box, the closest thing to a royalty box at King Stadium. She sighed and hid behind the door, basic training coming back to her. He would come in, looking for her, and she would spring on him and scare him shitless. It would be hilarious.

"Hermione!" Ron burst into the room, searching for her. Hermione suppressed a giggle as the door closed a bit. He looked across the room and she tip-toed up behind him. He was still searching for him, and just as he was about to turn around, she jumped on his back with a battle cry, sending him down on his knees. "What the!" He turned around, trying to shake the form off of him, but instead he crumpled to the floor like a tin can.

"I-e-i-e-i!"

A vicious, angry hand reached around and grabbed her by the waist, squeezing a bit harder than it should have. Ron pulled Hermione off of his back like he would have any other blood-thirsty animal and threw her to the floor. This is the point where Hermione grew a large lump of fear in the knot of her stomach. If he was really angry, and he probably was, he might hurt her, as he always did when he was angry. But Harry wasn't around to pull him off or stop him.

Ron balled up his fist and Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for a real beating. (Although, as an Auror and a roommate of four other guys, she had learned that beatings and fights were normal.) Ron's grip tightened on her waist and her hands flew to her face automatically. This is the point where Ron began laughing.

"What?" Hermione pulled her arms away and opened her eyes. Ron's grip had lessened considerably on her and he was sitting back, laughing.

"I had you, admit it. Me, Ron Weasley, the pitiful fool, has you, the great and all-mighty Auror..." He was cut off, because at that point, Hermione had sat up and pounced right back on him, her game increased.

"You were saying?" she asked as she rose from the floor and dusted herself off. He lay on the ground, staring at the ceiling.

"Shit." It was all he could bring himself to say. His pride and ego were crushed, but it had never stopped him before. He rose and also dusted himself off. He might as well get to work. He smiled a bit and walked over to the announcer's section of the booth. That's right -- he had made a respectable, if not measly, living by announcing for the Chudley Cannons. And it was kind of fun. He traveled around and announced to the people back home, received lots of fan mail. Yeah, it was definitely a keeper job. He settled into his chair and checked his watch. Still five minutes to go before he would really begin.

Hermione, on the other hand, found herself a nice, comfy sofa to sit in, and once she was settled, she closed her eyes for a bit. After a few moments of peace, she had a feeling that the Weasley's were coming up the stairs; call it intuition, call it Arthur's loud grumbling. She smiled a bit, knowing full well that this was their first outing as "rich" people. Although to Hermione, they had always been the richest family she had ever known. Arthur's angry voice could be heard as clear as if he was standing in the room.

"I've told you before, Molly. I exercise plenty. With all of cases I have to run to, you'd think I'd get enough exercise. I mean, the Ministry _is_ a very big building...No! I am not going to have a heart attack. How many times have I told you...What! Oh. All right. Sorry love..." This was when the three Weasley's walked into the room and Hermione opened her eyes. Molly was wearing very thick robes, Arthur was as bundled as his wife, and Ginny was sporting a very lovely fur-lined jacket and matching scarf.

"Hello everyone!" Hermione stood and hugged the Weasley's times three, saving Ginny for last. She squeezed her friend tight, who smiled and winked knowingly. Hermione grinned back and sat down with Ginny on the wonderfully soft couch.

"So dear," Molly began from the other couch, very close to her own. "How are things with you and Harry?"

"They're just fine. We are making the final preparations for the wedding."

"That's at the beginning of September, isn't it?" Arthur asked from the other side of Molly, furthest away from Hermione.

"Yes, September first, the day Harry and I met."

"Well, that's nice." Arthur had turned and was talking to someone else. Then, he picked up a magazine and began flipping through it, not wanting to talk anymore. Molly turned to him, feeling the same, and began humming to herself, looking at her thumbs. Ginny didn't have much to say either, other than, "Yep."

Hermione couldn't bear the silence. It was too much. None of the Weasley's had really been rich before, not like they were now. They might even be considered filthy rich. She was sure that each of them felt guilty for the fortune that had been bestowed on them, even though they had no reason to be. While she thought, the silence grew.

"So!" Hermione began happily, looking over at Ginny, who was leaned back against the sofa. "What color have you decided on?"

"I haven't given it much thought."

"Well, think about it. You know, you would look smashing in a dark green. Or maybe a pale blue. Lavender works for Witches Weekly, she can hook you up with the latest hair and nail care, and she can help with your makeup and maybe even might help with a color." Hermione knew she was rambling, but at least it wasn't quiet.

"I like purple," Ginny mumbled from her coat.

"I know, but your hair is red."

"But I like purple."

"But your hair is red."

"So, what does that have to do with anything?"

"In the world of fashion, red and purple clash. Even I know that."

"So… you're suggesting that I wear something that matches what I look like?"

"Yes. It will make you look just that much more smashing, darling." Hermione beamed at the girl, who was considerably slumped in her seat.

Ginny frumped. "I hope Lavender can make tom-boy scars go away. I hope she can make my hips look thinner. And I hope to God she has fashion sense."

"Is that a mark on me?"

"Yes it is."

"I hate you."

"I know. Love you too." Ginny grinned.

Hermione smiled again, glad that she was able to get a few words out of Ginny, and was about to speak again, but Ron's rapid voice boomed over the speakers.

"Welcome ladies and gents to the match between the Chudley Cannons and Puddlemere United. On Puddlemere, playing the Beater position: Stanley Wicket, Matt Hearn, Bret Speigle, and Jordan Smith. Playing Chaser: Tim Wells, Josh Kinkly, Chris Bothwell, Chris Olin, and Andy Thornton. Playing the Keeper position is Joe Crane, and the Seeker is Justin White." The team flew out and the crowd cheered. Then, Ron began again.

"Now, for the home team, the Chudley Cannons. Playing the Beater position: Matthew Koss, Lewie Whitney, Robert Hanna, and Taylor Jones. Playing Chaser: Ned Kinder, Nathan and Ryan "Rybone" Johnson, and Jack Hughes. Playing Keeper is Kit "Skittles" Chathum, and lastly, but not leastly, your favorite Seeker, Harry Potter!" Ron paused, his mouth away from the megaphone. The crowd roared and stood as the team flew out on the field. They loved it, and he knew they loved it. And they knew he knew they loved it. And everyone knew everyone loved it.

The players whizzed in front of the press box, where one section over, the photographers were having a field day. However, the players also zoomed by the royalty box so that the richer, more eloquent folks could see them. Hermione knew that the Weasley's were richer, but not necessarily eloquent. There was an old American saying that summed it up best: You can take the girl out of the country, but you can't take the country out of the girl. And the same was true with the Weasley's. And though they were good-hearted people, they just weren't cut out for the rich life.

Now Ginny on the other hand, she was meant to be extremely wealthy. She was one to go shopping everyday and take all of her best friends with her and spend oodles of money on everyone. But she wasn't snobbish. There were lots of rich people in the world who only cared about themselves, but Ginny was a real… humanitarian, if you will.

Hermione jumped off the couch and ran to the ledge of the booth. It was beginning to be very chilly outside, and she shivered. The days were hot, but the nights were very cold. Puddlemere United flew right past her and to the cameras, but the Cannons at least slowed down.

"Mione," Someone nodded as they chugged past. She smiled and waved, waiting for her _favorite_ player to pass her. Four Beaters, four Chasers, and a Keeper later, Harry eased on by the booth. He was grinning, ear to ear, and waving like an idiot. He was about to zoom right on by Hermione, when he slowed to a hover.

"Well hello, beautiful babe," he purred as he neared closer to her. "What do you say we go back to my place after the game and… you know. Hook up?" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down and shook his shoulders in mock seduction.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at him. He was so cute in his orange and black robes. And his big, goofy grin didn't help her either. She leaned out of the booth and placed a kiss on his flushed cheek.

"If you win, we will. If you lose, we might." She smiled and pushed him away a little. His hair blew back in the wind and he gave her his patented smile. "Now get out there and win!" she shouted, and he rushed on by. She smiled as he flew to his position and relaxed on his broom. She loved him so much.

Dean opened the door silently behind everyone and slipped past them, unnoticed. He wanted so much to talk to Ginny, who was relaxing on the couch so simply that is was a sin, but he knew that Ron would be wanting his food. With a heavy, unheard sigh, he opened the door to the announcer's booth and entered as silently as if he didn't exist. Ron smiled at him and patted the chair to his left, which Dean promptly sat in. At least Ron was still his friend. And Ron would be going to the party that night, which meant that he would pick up girls. Dean smiled a little. So maybe he could get sloshed and forget all about her. That was what rum was for anyway, right?

As soon as Ron had barely taken a sip of black coffee, the game began. Ron called out what was happening out on the field as it happened, and his voice echoed through the pitch. There was so much action happening all at once, no one but Hermione noticed Harry zoom straight toward the ground. He was going so fast that he might have splattered all over the ground in a broken heap, but years and years of training were behind him and he knew when to pull up. He raced along the ground faster than her eyes could manage, and soon he was back in the air.

The other Seeker followed behind him, unsure of what Harry was getting at. The snitch couldn't have been found that quickly… then a flash of gold whizzed by the royalty box and Hermione's heart raced.

"Did you see that?" Ginny roared as she joined Hermione at the window. "It was so fast!"

"It was… " Hermione was about to finish, but Harry whizzed by and carried away her words. The other Seeker flew by right after Harry, knowing full well that the snitch was within his grasp.

"Hanna beats off the bludger and saves Rybone just in time… wait, what's this?" Ron's voice went from announcer to amazed friend in a second. "Potter and White seem to be on to something… just a minute, everybody, I think. I think Harry Potter is on the tail of the snitch!"

The crowd went crazy and began chanting "Harry" over and over again.

Hermione and Ginny clung to each other, unaware of what was going on. They were just moving so fast. How could anyone see anything? They were small, blurry shapes that were diving and throwing things, and the colors were indistinguishable. They all looked so alike.

Then suddenly, a referee stopped the game. Someone had either gotten hurt, or caught the snitch. Those two things were the only way the game would be stopped in such a short time. Ron's booming voice stopped as something happened out in the air… the referee flew over to a man cloaked in orange and black, who was slightly slumped over his broom. Hermione and Ginny squeezed each other tightly, both of them close with everyone on the team.

"I wonder what is going on… " Hermione whispered as she watched the field in horror. Everything was moving so suddenly slow out there…

Suddenly, a hand shot out from the limp form, and even the blind men could see the gold sticking out from his fingers. It flitted about wildly, trying to escape.

"The snitch is caught! The snitch is caught!" Ron shouted over and over again, his voice cracking. "Harry Potter has just set a new record for the shortest Quidditch game ever! The Chudley Cannons win! GOOOAL!" Ron's excitement could not be contained with the megaphone. It spread to everyone in the stadium, even the Puddlemere fans. People were screaming and shouting, and Hermione and Ginny were crying.

"What happened?" Arthur called from his seat. He rose and stood next to Ginny, who was wiping away her tears of joy.

"Harry just set a new record for the fastest Quidditch game ever!" Ginny enthused. She hugged her father, who didn't understand at first, but he smiled and hugged her back. Molly, who had watched the whole thing, was clutching her head and shaking it.

"That boy will kill himself one day… " she hissed to no one.

"Oh, come on Mum, be happy for him!" Ginny sprang over to her mother and hugged her tight. "He's making something of himself, and that should be enough."

"You're right," Molly sighed as she began clapping. "It is enough. But he will give me a heart attack along the way!"

No one was listening. They were all clapping and hooting and cheering, happy that the team had won yet again. Hermione hugged Ginny, and then Arthur and Molly. She was beside herself with glee. Harry deserved everything he was going to get… every last thing. She smiled wickedly to herself and laughed a bit. It would be fantastic. She was about to think more dirty thoughts, when the team flew right up to the box and landed on the pad set aside for the teams. The weary players sighed and shook themselves; some were dirty, others were filthy. But they all wore huge grins on their faces.

"Some victory, eh?" Ryan was asking his brother Nathan.

"Yeah, you could say that. I mean, I had barely begun to play when we stopped. Kind of a shame."

"I totally agree." They walked past Hermione and nodded as they made their way to the press booth for pictures. Hermione waited patiently as several more teammates walked past, but she couldn't see Harry. He seemed to have gotten lost along the way, or something. She was about to turn around and ask Ginny if she had seen Harry, when a hand came over her eyes and pressed her close.

"I'll give you three chances to guess who I am," the voice growled. "And the first three don't count."

Hermione whirled around and placed a big kiss on Harry's lips. He was laughing slightly, and it tickled her. He pulled away and sighed as he brushed a strand away from her face.

"All right, I won. Let's go home, eh?" He smiled and flinched, but rightfully so. Hermione slugged him on the shoulder and pulled his warm body into a hug.

"That was amazing, what you did out there," she breathed into his hair. "Do you still have anything left in you for… you know. Later?"

Harry laughed and picked her up from around the waist, which caught her off guard, and of course, she screamed a little. However, her scream was soon forgotten in a mix of giggles and whispers.

Ginny gazed over at her wistfully, knowing that it would be a while yet before she found herself a relationship like that. She sighed heavily and plopped down on the couch behind her. There was not much good for her anymore. She was an obsolete version, as some might say.

And that was how Ginny went home. Alone. Her parents had decided to stay and talk to Harry, but she was tired and wanted nothing more than to curl up in her warm bed and go to sleep. It would really make her day.

So a floo and a nightcap later, Ginny laid in her fluffy blankets full of thoughts. Thoughts of the events that had unfolded, thoughts of the feelings that had unfolded. And though she wanted to think about Dean and how they almost kissed, she found herself too excited about the following evening. What kind of dress was she going to wear? What color? How would she fix her hair? If it was a masked ball, would she have to take off her mask at all? Could her mask just be an eye mask? Who was going to be there?

Eventually, Ginny fell asleep; happy, numbing thoughts running in her head. The night was long, but she didn't know that. Somewhere in merry old England, a flat located at 601 West Fairview Lane was beyond sleeping. Every room in the house was occupied, but not empty, quiet, but not silent. Even the living room was occupied, where Seamus still slept off the alcohol he had drunk.

"Wake up!" Someone was shouting in her ear. Ginny groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. "Come on you, wake up! It's time to go shopping! Have you bloody forgot about tonight? Cute boys, excellent food, dancing… "

Ginny say up in a moment. She had forgotten all about it. The party tonight. The shopping. The cute boys. The shopping. The chances to meet someone new. The shopping.

Hermione smiled at her friend and pulled the blankets off. "It's nearly a quarter till eleven, you idiot. I promised Lavender we would be at the studio at noon, and we have yet to eat and go to the bank for spend-ing mon-aye." Hermione added a bit of attitude to her last words. Ginny blinked at the sun and shook her head.

"Give me five minutes," she gasped as she bolted off her bed and toward her shower. Hermione nodded and set her watch. The water ran for two minutes; the door opened and closed a minute later. Ginny strode in with nothing but a towel around her head and body, some fuzzy pink slippers, and her wand in hand. She waved her wand at the far wall and it opened. She waved it again and all of her green shirts were instantly displayed. She flicked her wrist at one and it came flying toward her. She waved her hand again and the wall changed again, this time displaying all of her blue jeans. She randomly flicked her wrist and a cute pair of flared pants came flying toward her. Ginny ran over to her dresser and grabbed some knickers from the top drawer. She darted behind her changing screen, clothes in hand, and threw off her towel and slippers. She was changed in less than a minute.

In a rush, and much to Hermione's amusement, Ginny flipped her long, wild red hair around and stuck it under a very bulbous-looking contraption. A second later, her hair was as dry as a bone. Then she darted over to a shelf, where she sprayed a huge gob of mist all over it, which sent the frizzy strands laying flat. Hermione giggled and glanced at her watch. Ginny had a minute left to finish getting ready.

Ginny tore open a can of something and sprayed her body with it. She reached over to her night stand and grabbed everything off of the top and shoved it in her pockets.

"Done!" she shouted. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"You beat your old time by 10 seconds. Good job. Now let's go eat!" She smiled and held out her arm to the flustered girl, who panted a little before taking the other girl's outstretched arms. "To shopping?"

"To shopping."

With that, the fun day began.


	6. Readiness

Readiness

Ginny slurped on a tall, frothy something while Hermione dragged her into Gringotts. She had a considerable cash deposit there, and Hermione knew it was due time to tap that deposit and spent it on something important: Ginny. Ginny just rolled her eyes at Hermione and smiled. She wasn't worth several hundred galleons of pure splurging money. Well, maybe she was just a little.

Hermione pulled the dazed and still sleepy girl to her safe, which she opened with a yawn. Hermione opened a purse and held it out for Ginny to pour the money into, which clinked at first, but after a while only the sweet sound of flowing money and lapping water could be heard. Ginny finished with what she felt was a considerable amount, but Hermione told her to throw in a few extra coins.

"We might get hungry later," she explained. Ginny just shook her head and jumped back in the boat. It was just too much of a hassle spending money that wasn't really hers. Actually, that was half the fun. She was just really tired. And hung over. That nightcap she had last night wasn't really a nightcap… It was more like half a bottle of rum. But rum was okay: It chases away all of your problems, right?

As they stepped out into the bright sunlight again, Ginny winced. She looked very green, and it wasn't her shirt, though her shirt did make her look a tad pasty. Hermione noticed Ginny's sick face and shook her head.

"You know, alcohol is a disgusting and vile drink. You shouldn't drink so much before bed." She began rummaging around in her purse, the Hangover potion had to be in there _somewhere_.

"It's not that bad when you are forgetting," Ginny moaned.

"Who are you trying to forget, yourself?" Hermione found the small vile and held it out to Ginny, who took it quickly and drank it. She instantly shook her head and blinked several times. It was really potent, that stuff.

"Not myself," Ginny wheezed, the sudden after-kick coming to her. She felt the slight fire rise in her throat and she breathed heavily. "Dean," she coughed. "What did you put in that?" she choked.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little Fire Sauce, to remind myself that I was drinking again. Or Harry. Or today, you. It really is nasty, isn't it?" She smiled devilishly and rubbed her hands together. "But. That is off our original mission. We are going to see Lavender. Right now." She took Ginny's hand and blinked, and – in literally the blink of an eye – they were standing in the main office of the Witch's Weekly.

"Hermione!" A cheery voice called. "How's my favorite Auror today?" A very pretty blonde witch walked out from a concealed wall and breezed toward the two women in the hall. "I received your letter, and I have everything ready. Where is she?" She gazed around, and finally laid eyes on the scraggly girl.

"Ginny! Oh, it's been so long I forgot how you looked. You are so pretty! Has anyone ever told you that?" Lavender took Ginny by the shoulders and began walking toward a wall with her. Hermione laughed a bit and followed suit, knowing full well that Lavender was only saying that because Ginny was loaded.

"Well, actually, no. Not many people have said anything like that to me." Ginny was blushing, and it was obvious.

"Well, I have a few things we're going to do today." Lavender surveyed Ginny. She was wearing her hair in a ponytail at the nape of her neck; she wore no makeup; her shirt was an off-green, almost the color of a football jersey; her jeans were old and faded, and fell to the floor; and lastly, but not leastly, she was wearing old, blue Converse All-Stars. Her hair was kind of straight and curly at the same time. Her smile was an off white, but that could be fixed. Lavender almost choked. She had never had a case this bad before, but she wouldn't be the make-over goddess if she couldn't fix sorry cases like Ginny's.

"What are those?" Ginny asked, pointing at a few barbaric looking tools in the hallway.

"We are going to take things as they come," Lavender sighed as she showed Ginny a very comfortable leather chair. "Firstly, I think we'll cut your hair a bit off the ends, to root some of the nastier split ends out. Then we'll really start with a nice shampoo, then a fortifying conditioner, then some hot oil. I don't think we'll mess with your color – you have the perfect blend of red and gold, that would be a shame to color. Then, I think we'll curl your hair into tight ringlets, you know, like a perm. That will be it for now." Lavender didn't really seem to be talking to Ginny, and in truth, she wasn't. There was a team of highly-trained witches and wizards right behind her. There was a flash of light, and then Ginny's world was changed for the better.

Suddenly, a bib was thrown over Ginny, and a pair of scissors went shearing through her hair. She was a tad shocked that it would all happen so fast. A few minutes later, her hair was an inch shorter and layered a bit. Since her hair was really long to begin with, the layered part of her bangs hung and hugged her face like a glove, and really flattered her eyes a great deal. Then just as suddenly as the haircut began, the shampoo began. Her head was tipped back over a very comfortable neck-sink, and her hair was washed, with magic of course, so every bit of dirt was scrubbed from her hair. Then, of course, a nice conditioner followed, which smelled of tropical melons and rain. Then her hair was drenched in something cold and greasy. Indeed, this was the self-warming hot oil that had been so celebrated by the Witches Weekly. There was another snap of light from somewhere and Ginny blinked rapidly, unsure of what was going on.

Her hair was rinsed with warm water and then towel dried. She was sat up and dusted off. Then the curling began. One spell sent dozens of fat spirals wild in her hair, twisting and twirling themselves in her hair. Just when she thought the day couldn't get any stranger, another cold liquid was squeezed on her hair. This time, it didn't get warm. It was bitterly cold.

"What is that stuff?" She asked someone randomly.

"It will help your hair curl," the person responded lightly. Ginny sighed heavily. However, the perm didn't take that long to perform. See, when you are a witch working for the hottest magazine in the wizarding world, you know that it should only take five minutes to get a perm pressed and dried. Deadlines people! Deadlines!

Soon, Ginny was whisked away to a small, quiet room. It was warm, and white. There was steam everywhere, and a very hot male attendant at the door. Lavender showed up with Hermione, who had also had her hair "cleaned" as Lavender called it. Hermione giggled when she saw Ginny, and she took her in a hug.

"Ah sweets, your hair looks so cute."

"Thanks. I don't even know what it looks like yet." Ginny squeezed Hermione a bit before letting go. Lavender walked up to each of them and waved her wand over their heads, which sent every strand of hair on their heads to the top. She placed a holding charm over the hair, which could only be lifted by her person. And the hair didn't dare fall – too much work had been put into the process of perfecting it.

"Now it's time for a skin cleansing mud bath, followed by every exfoliant, moisturizer, and purifying agent we have to throw at you." Lavender walked over to a radio and turned on some music. It was old-time trio jazz, with only a bass, piano, and percussionist. The tune was not fast, but not slow. It was relaxing. "Take off all your clothes and step into the bath. I will be back in twenty minutes, and the mud shall have done its job." She turned and left, with the hot man. Ginny fell a little.

"Well, I guess there's no time like the present," she sighed as she took off all of her clothes. Hermione followed suit. They stepped into the bath at the same time and instantly relaxed. It was heaven. Or so they thought.

It really turned into heaven when the hot attendant came back with a tray, laden with two tall, yellow drinks with umbrellas and pink straws. He set the tray down and winked a bit. "These are from Lavender," he cooed. Both Ginny and Hermione melted.

"I know I'm supposed to be engaged," she sighed to Ginny. "But he might be worth breaking my vows." She raised her eyebrows and took a drink. "Bottom's up," she said as Ginny raised the other glass. It clinked a bit, and they smiled…

Twenty minutes later, Lavender came in to check on her best friends. They were neck-deep in the brown goop, and loving every minute. She smiled and clapped her hands. They started, but they smiled a bit.

"Time for your facial!" She chirruped. They began to rise, and immediately, the mud began to disappear from around them. They sank back down as water filled the tub, washing them clean. The almost hot water cleaned all of the mud away, and relaxed the women even further. "Now get out!" Lavender called over her shoulder. Hermione and Ginny rose out of the steaming water, only to find that their clothes were gone. They found big, fluffy white towels instead, which they put on and wrapped tightly around them…

Less than a half an hour later and several pictures more, their skin and faces were scrubbed and moisturized and fussed about until each was radiant and sparkling and perfect. After the facials, Hermione and Ginny were taken to very big, very comfortable couches, where they received full blown manicures and pedicures. After more pictures, Lavender whisked them away to makeup and hair, where each would be fitted to the perfect face and hair style. Ginny's hair stylist introduced himself as Mark, and Hermione's hair stylist introduced herself as Bambi.

"Now, Ginny, with the curly hair, all I can envision is everything piled on top and tumulting down. Like this… " Mark waved his wand over her head, and her hair fixed itself. It was very pretty, with a bun-like thing at the top, and the curls falling around the back of her head very prettily. Snap! The camera flashed behind her.

"That's nice, but I want sexy," she told him. He frumped and waved his wand over her head again, and her hair fell back down again. He sat and thought for a bit.

"Ah ha! I know what would be perfect." He waved his wand over her head again, and her hair began a slow weave around the top of her head. It knotted and twisted here and there, and finally came to rest in what looked like an upside-down bird's nest on the top of her head. It was smooth and elegant, and not in the least bit cute. It was smoking. Mark leaned forward and pulled something from the table in front of her. He pushed something in random spots on the top of her hair, and stepped back. Ginny's jaw dropped.

Her hair, _her_ hair, was gorgeous. There were small flowers intertwined with the weave, and a few curly strands fell down in the back very delicately. Around her face, a single strand curled slightly. There was glitter somewhere in her hair, because it sparkled at her and winked when she moved her head about.

"You don't have to worry about your hair falling out, because I can put a holding charm on it that only you can undo." He smiled and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Wait!" Lavender called from her hover over Hermione. "I have to see… " This is when Lavender nearly gave herself asphyxiation from the gasp that ensued. "Oh my god!" she giggled hysterically. "That is gorgeous! Mark, you are a god!" She hugged him and he laughed a little.

"I wanted curls to fall down the back, to let people know that she really did have long hair, and I though the flowers were a nice touch." He smiled and he and Lavender French-kissed. (You know, the way the French kiss.)

"That is it! That is as far as you go, missy," Lavender told Ginny as she turned to Hermione. "Good, you're done too. Now, before we do your makeup, we have to get you into a dress! I have reviewed your measurements and heights and weights, which narrowed down what _type_ of dress to get you, and then I analyzed each of your skin tones." She turned to Hermione first to tell her what type of dress she would receive.

"Now, you have a natural bronze, and I thought we could really bring that out with a pink of some shade." She held out her hand and a book was handed to her. She picked up strips of fabric and held them against Hermione's skin. "Choose the color that you like best," she squealed. "It doesn't matter which one, because all of them will match you." Hermione thought a bit, then picked a smoky shade of pink. Lavender handed that fabric to what appeared to be a tailor, who disappeared.

"Now you, Ginny, have a very pale complexion. I took the liberties of choosing your dress for you, since you allowed me to choose. You will love it." She took Ginny's hand and tugged her to a black-covered mannequin. "Brace yourself," she whispered as she took a fold of the fabric in her hand. Ginny nodded and closed her eyes. The sound of fabric being taken away was heard, and then Ginny opened her eyes, and gasped again that day.

The dress was more perfect than her hair. Imagine this: A floor length ballroom dress, strapless, completely black. On the very top fabric of the dress, a silver lining could be found. From that thin silver lining, a slow waterfall trickled and tapered off into nothing at the bottom of a V-shaped corset bottom. The bottom of the dress seemed to be made of unfathomable amounts of black gauze, and it belled to a beautiful finish at the floor. The very bottom of the dress held a field of tiny silver flowers that swayed when the bottom of the dress swayed and a few silver butterflies that seemed to be living right on the dress. They would flit about of their own accord, and if you moved, they would fly about as if you scared them.

"Oh, I love it!" Ginny gushed from her chair. She made to get up, but Mark held her still. He waved his hand over her hair and muttered a holding charm, and only then did he let go of her. She rushed into Lavender's arms and hugged her tight. "Thank you," she mumbled. "Thank you so much." A flash of light snapped and Ginny pulled away. "And what the bloody hell is up with all of the cameras?" she almost roared, her temper coming into play.

"Slow down there," Lavender laughed. "I was building a scrap book for you so you could see your transformation." At this point, Ginny began to laugh softly too.

"Thanks," Ginny hugged her again.

"Uh, Gin," Hermione called from her seat as the tailor walked in with her finished dress. She too was very pretty; her hair was braided intricately on the back of her head, and it flowed to a silky mess of twisted strands littered with flowers, her skin was flawless. "We have to get going here in twenty minutes. Let's get going!" With that, the makeup artists set to work at putting each of the girl's good looks to use.

At the end of the – believe it or not – six hour day, Ginny and Hermione walked out of Witches Weekly at four p.m. with a very fabulous look. There were shoes and masks that matched the dresses, which Lavender nearly forgot, and a great scrap book of Ginny's transformation. They had also been bundled up with loads and loads of hair, face, body, and nail care products, and a great new wardrobe, not to forget their fabulous dresses for the ball. Both ladies apperated to their separate houses, planning to meet at Hermione's in one hour, ready to go. They planned on showing up at the party a little early, to see who might be there.

However, that hour would prove too long for Ginny. She was just too excited.

Draco had lain in bed for most of the day while his house scurried about in preparation for the ball and feast. He didn't want to go, and so he figured lying in bed would solve his worries.

It didn't.

Instead, he was wondering what kind of food his mother had planned, and what music his father would play, and who was coming. But he knew that it was the last party he would ever have as a free man. Saturday week was _this_ week, in less than four days, to be exact. He didn't know how, but he knew he couldn't let a marriage happen, not yet, not with someone he wasn't in love with. And he knew that he couldn't fall in love as easily as some, which is why he liked being alone. Someone would have to crave solace as much as he before he would even give her thought.

Around three-ish, Snape knocked on his door, wondering what could be keeping the boy. "Go away!" was all he could hear from the outside. He knew Draco disliked the whole idea, but Snape knew that marriage was, frankly, for his own good. Someone needed to ground him, and a wife would do just the thing.

"Draco, you need to let me in. I have your clothes for tonight."

"I don't want them."

"Plan on going naked then?"

"Yes."

"I have a nice mask for you too… no one will know it is you underneath it all." Snape paused. There was no reply. However, the door clicked open and he pushed it the rest of the way open, only to close it right behind him. "You know, I am only supposed to be your tutor, but your father can be very persuasive when he wants things done for you."

"How much did he pay you this time?" Draco sighed as he settled back under his covers.

"Quite a bit."

"I thought as much."

"Well, what do you expect?" Snape asked as he trooped around the room, hands behind him. "He's very wealthy, and he has to spend it somewhere. Why not me?"

"To him, you are a traitor. Especially when you helped bring down his precious lord… " Draco flipped on his side and stared at the closed and shaded window. Snape cringed at his words.

"Yes, well… " he coughed. Draco knew what was going on in his mind… 'The boy is right, you know he is… '

"Anyway." Draco sat up and stared at the black on the chair by the foot of his bed, his crisp word dismissing the man.

"Yes, all right then." Snape nodded and quickly left, shutting the door behind him. Draco sighed again and fell back against his pillows. He didn't want to do this! He gazed at the clothes and shuddered. Tonight was the last night of his life as he knew it.

Grudgingly, Draco rose and slipped on some clothes, but not the gala party suit his father wanted him to wear. He wore regular, comfortable clothes suitable for a day outside. With some relaxing street shoes on and a his wand shoved deep in his pocket, Draco opened the French doors leading outside and stepped on the balcony. He would just climb down and run for a while. Where, he had no idea, but he knew that all he wanted to do was get out and _run_.

A few quiet moments later, Draco was jumping off his favored gazebo, then running through the garden, then into the trees that surrounded his home. In and out and in and out of line with trees, darting branches, jumping logs, splashing through streams. Draco was running as fast and as far as he could before anyone took notice that he was gone. He felt alive as he ran, like life was coming back into him. He felt… free.

"Draco!" His name was called from the castle, which suddenly wasn't as far away as he had hoped. He ran faster and faster, knowing that if he could break the trees he would be clear of his old life forever – the marred record with the Ministry, the yearning to succeed, his father. Mostly, Draco was running away from his father. That man had tortured him in so many ways that he had lost count, like the time he invited the Parkinson family over to the Manor just after she had terminated the relationship. The bleak, dark childhood he had to endure because of that man… It was pure and total torture.

"Draco!" The voice calling him was Snape's. He pumped his legs harder, but he couldn't feel them anymore. He was numb; numb to everything. Nothing made sense anymore. He was treated like a piece of property, not a son or heir. That was all he was. A possession.

"Draco!" The voice that called to him was right in front of him. Draco rammed into something hard and fell flat on his back. His unseeing eyes wandered up the length of the figure and came to rest on Snape's face. He shook his head and tried to get up, but fell down every time he gained any kind of leverage. It was as if he was scrambling away from Snape, though he was not. He was just trying to stand. Snape reached a hand out to the boy, but Draco pushed his arm away.

"No!" he growled. "I won't be a pawn for my father!"

"You aren't a pawn, you are his son." Draco fell again and laid there, exhaustion taking him. "He loves you, even if it is deep down and buried in his heart." Snape waved his wand over Draco and the boy began levitating, and with a pull on his wand, Snape was able to raise Draco up without touching him. "And even though you may hate him, you still need to honor him as your father. Imagine what would happen if he disowned you. The shame… "

"Well, shame would be better than scorn. Then I would know how he truly felt about me." Draco was still floating.

"Don't drive your father to hate you, because he doesn't." Snape set Draco on the ground and released him from levitation. Draco shook himself off, then stared at Snape.

"How do you know this?"

"If you were my son, I would be damned proud of you."

Draco shook his head and closed his eyes. In a flash, he was back at the Manor, sitting in the gazebo. Though it wasn't anyplace special on the grounds, it was dear to him. The calm white wood and open roof made his heart mellow out when he was severely angry and knew he would harm someone if he was close enough. The roses that surrounded the whole of the outside were colorful and fragrant as only a wizarding gardener could make them. There were reds and pinks and oranges and yellows and whites of all different shades, and then there were the more vibrant hybrids. There were blues and purples and greens of varying shades, but the black rose was his favorite. The flower was a rich, deep black that told of sinister things, and the fragrance was a mix between rose and lilac, which gave off an alluring, powerful scent.

There was nothing more that he could want from life than he could find in that gazebo. Peace, solitude, love, hate, dreams. Everything was perfect in that special place of his. And it _was_ his. No one else went to the gazebo, save him, which made the serenity almost sacred.

"Draco!" Snape called from the garden. Draco shuddered and coiled up in one of the shady seats. He wouldn't go out, he wouldn't… "Draco!" Snape called again, peering into the gazebo. "There you are. Your father would just like a word."

Draco rose grudgingly and sighed heavily as he followed Snape into the castle. Seeing his father was the last thing he wanted to do. He would rather die than ever see his father again. There were lots of things he would rather do than see his father… like kiss Potter full on the mouth. And he was a Malfoy, and would never even dream of such a thing, but if it meant not seeing his father, he would do it. Snape knocked on the door to the study before Draco had realized what was going on. There was no way that he was going to go in there alive.

"Ah! Draco, my boy," Lucius called from his desk. "Do come in, won't you?" How could he be so cheery? What was so God-damned good that made him smile like that?

"Hello," Draco nodded as he walked into the cool, dark room slowly. There was nothing more that he wanted than to turn and finish his run; a new, sudden strength had come to him and he had the power of ten hundred sprinters.

"I am guessing that you want to know what your future bride is going to look like, am I right?" Draco sighed and nodded, hoping it would speed the time spent in the same room up. "All right, here you go. She has long, bright red hair, and pale, freckled skin." Sounds like a real winner. "Her eyes are a bright green, and she has so many curves she puts a circle to shame." Yep. A real winner.

"She sounds nice." Draco tried to sound happy, but he wasn't sure if he could convince his father of it.

"Yes, she is. Now, I have one small task for you to perform before you change." Great! Something that can get him away from him… "I want you to light the garden. I know we have house elves usually do it, but they are all tied up with cooking and what not, so if you would be so kind as to do that, thanks." In an instant, Lucius turned back to his work. Draco was puzzled, but he rose and nodded.

"It'll be done right away." With those few words, he left the study and walked back out into the sunlight. It was so warm and refreshing, it made everything feel so right, even though it was all wrong. In a flash, Draco had his wand out and began waving it lazily over the plants. This would have been so much better if he had been completely alone.

It would take him an hour if he worked fast, but Draco planned to be outside until someone dragged him in. And that was almost what happened. See, Draco covered every bush and shrub in the garden with a sprinkling of enchanted lights that would light up as the sunlight faded and dim and disappear as night turned to morning. He barely dusted the outskirts of the pathways and balconies, but he did cover the fountain in the center of the garden with the tiny lights. They landed in the water, on the rims, on the ground around the basin. It would really glow when night came, which happened to be not far off. As the sun began it's seemingly slow descent from the sky, Draco was just putting the finishing touches on the second to last item in the garden. He had yet to decorate the gazebo.

He sneaked around the garden, making sure that no one was around, and ran to the hollowed place. He let his wand fly, covering every rose petal and leaf in what looked like glowing dew. He traced the outside well, then gave the inside a once over. Needless to say, the gazebo looked like heaven once he was done. It glowed and shimmered slightly, and made a slight humming noise. No wait, that was the orchestra inside.

Draco shuddered again, the reminder of his cruel fate playing once again in his mind. He shook himself off and began to wander around the now-sparkling garden. The sun had turned into a red and orange hash beyond the hedge border, and all Draco could guess was that it bathed the surrounding land in fire. He sighed, wishing once again he could disappear like the sun, but he knew he couldn't.

"Draco! It's time," Snape called from the balcony that led into the ballroom. With a heavy heart, Draco entered the castle to get dressed for the last party he would attend as a free man.


	7. Waltzing

Waltzing

Ginny stared at herself in Hermione's mirror again. Her hair had stayed put since her appointment earlier that day, and for that she was glad. But her skin wasn't glowing, and her nails seemed unrefined, and her makeup didn't seem right. Her eyes peeked out from her mask, which was silky and soft against her powdered skin, but they didn't sparkle like she wanted them to.

"Are you sure I look all right?" She called to Hermione again, who was putting on a pair of earrings that Lavender had given her. She slipped the rubber stopper on and sighed as she gazed at her soft pink mask, which matched her stunning ballroom gown. Her legs seemed to be lost in folds of fluffy pink clouds, and she was caressed by the daintiest of pink rosebud-shaped petals that enveloped her upper body.

"For the last time, yes! You are beautiful, and you will knock the socks off of every guy there." Hermione sprayed a bit of perfume in the air and walked through it. "Ready?"

"No."

"Too bad," Harry called from the door. Both girls turned around to look at him. He was handsome, even to Ginny, who hadn't liked him since second year. He wore a long, high collared black jacket over a white tux shirt with a long, silken black tie. His black pants were straight and pressed, and fit snugly around his crisp black and white tap-styled shoes. His hair was combed lazily over to one side and gelled slightly, which gave him a sassy, almost jazzy look to him. The top half of his face was covered in a mask, but if you knew him well enough you would know it was he under it. He clutched a fedora in his hands, and twirled it effortlessly as if he waited for something to happen.

"Well, well, well… " Hermione purred. "Look how well the cat cleans up… very interesting indeed… " She smiled and pressed herself close to him, and he smothered her in a warm kiss.

Ginny turned away sharply. She felt as if she was a peeping tom, almost, with the way they were snogging. She coughed a little, to try and clear them up, but Hermione only giggled. She gazed around the far side of the room, desperately, trying to find something that would make them _go_ and _now,_ not _snog_ and _later_. Her eyes came to rest on the clock. It was 6:45.

"Oh my gosh!" she breathed as she turned around, scaring Hermione and Harry into breaking apart. "It's 6:45! We have to get going or we are going to be late!"

"She's right," Harry boomed. "Let's go." He took Hermione's hand, and she reached for Ginny's gloved hand. Ginny took Hermione's own gloved hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. In a flash, the three were standing outside of a beautiful castle. It was surrounded by little twinkling lights, and there were fireflies about, which made the air look like the stars had come to the party too. Ginny gazed about at a fountain almost hidden by the castle. It was alight with a bright, toasty glow of its own, and she longed to see it more, but Hermione tugged on her hand and she was taken into the castle.

"Right this way," a servant said to them as he showed them a parlor full of people. Hermione clung to Harry, who put his arm through hers, and Ginny walked along side them.

"Now, whatever you do," Hermione warned. "Don't tell anyone who you are. In fact, try not to speak to anyone without a mask on. If they have a mask on, they are young enough to date. If they don't; don't bother." She smiled and waved goodbye to Ginny as Harry drug her toward the piano. Ginny sighed as she walked toward the empty fireplace. It was so boring, and nothing had even happened yet.

A soft, melodic piano began playing. It was very mellow, and very quiet. Ginny glanced over at the elegant black piano, and saw Harry sitting at the bench. He had learned how to play from the pianist from the Twisted Sisters, and now he played whenever he could show off. Now was definitely one of those times. Ginny laughed a little and brushed the strand of hair hanging in her face away from her eyes and sighed a little. She would never meet someone like Harry.

Just at that moment, someone else walked into the room, looking very dignified in an all-black suit; from head to foot, from shirt to jacket to pants to tie, he was wearing all black. And from the looks of it, it was all very expensive and soft. Ginny's heart quickened and she smiled faintly… all of the blood was rushing from her head and she felt faint. Who was this masked stranger?

Draco gazed around the room, rather disgusted at the whole idea of him even being there, but Snape had shoved him into the room and told him to mingle, that he needed to find "Callista." The dumb red-head he was supposed to marry. Yeah right. Maybe if he talked to her, he could convince her that she was making a mistake of marrying him. There was a melodic jazz piano flowing from the room… strange, he didn't think they had hired a piano player for the foyer.

Callista, Callista, Callista… Ah! There, by the fireplace. She had red hair, at least, from behind. She turned and around, and Draco's heart fluttered. Surely, she wasn't the one. She was much to beautiful – even with a mask on – for what his father described. Her hair was curled ever so slightly, and it was pinned with flowers in the back of her head. Her skin was so radiant it glowed in the candlelight, and even sparkled when she breathed. Her dress in itself was the most amazing thing Draco had ever seen. Firstly, the entire thing was black, save the enchanted silver waterfall flowing from the top down to her waist and the flowers swayed when she walked… and what were those? Were those butterflies flying around in her skirt? They would land on a flower, only to be upset when she moved. It was ingenious.

"Dinner is served," a servant called from the door. The piano stopped and everyone began chatting.

"Did you hear?" someone said behind Ginny as she made her way with everyone else. "It is a spilt ball. You can dance and then eat, or eat and then dance. Isn't that marvelous?"

"Yes, it is," a man replied.

Ginny walked a bit slower. Dance and eat, or eat and dance? Sounded like a good plan. She might have a bite first, considering she had only had a coffee and a margarita during the day. She was very famished indeed. Ginny picked up the hem of her skirt and walked a little faster; the promise of food made her a little happier.

"Hello," a man in a mask nodded to her as she entered the ballroom. He was tall, and a little pudgy around the middle, but other than that he looked okay. She nodded back, but only to turn her head quickly at the wonderful sight before her.

Firstly, the room was enormous. Secondly, not a square centimeter went without want. There was a full orchestra, with romantic violinists and sweet cellists and a handsome harp player. There were little candles everywhere, which gave the painted ceiling and floor atmosphere. The paintings… goodness. Ginny couldn't even begin to see the grand design on the floor, but if it was anything like the ceiling – cherubs, olive leaves, clouds, lights, Merlin and King Arthur – then it must be equally grand. There was a table stretched out along the far wall, covered in all kinds of different foods and elegant, fine china; spread out along the rows of tables were house elves, wearing fine silken pillowcases with dishcloths over their arms.

"Have you ever seen anything so splendid?" Ginny breathed as she walked across the dance floor.

"No," a voice came from behind her. Ginny turned around to see who was there, but there was no one. She turned back around, captivated by all of the wonderful things before her.

"Attention! Attention!" A man wearing red robes stood and clinked a glass. The orchestra's soft sound stopped and the room fell quiet. "I'd like to be the first to welcome you to the start of a new beginning!" Several people around Ginny clapped. "And thank you, thank you all for coming. It means so much to us. But! Let me not keep you from meeting new friends! Enjoy! Eat, dance, or dance, eat. Whatever fits you best!" The man laughed heartily and sat back down. Ginny couldn't see exactly who he was, but he had dark hair and a pale face. She didn't know him.

"You there!" A woman was calling to Ginny. She whirled around, and saw Hermione and Harry holding hands. "Let's go eat! Yeah?" They all walked in a line to three chairs, which had been reserved for them. They sat very grandly and each took what they liked from the bowls and plates before them. Ginny took mostly fruit, Harry took a lot of meat, and Hermione filled her plate with an equal amount of fruit, meat, bread, and vegetables.

"So," Harry began, a mouth half filled with a roll, proving that he was still Harry even though he was dressed up. "Have you seen anyone worth dancing with?" He took a drink of whatever it was before him to clear the bread out of his throat.

"Yes, but he disappeared as soon as they called for dinner. Where he is right now… " She gazed down the table, but he wasn't there. "I don't know."

"That's all right," Hermione buzzed from the other side of Harry as she munched on a carrot. "Your Prince Charming will come. The night is young! Give it time." She smiled and winked, although Ginny didn't see it. She sighed and ate more of her fruit. So far, the evening was rather uneventful.

Draco waltzed with several of the other masked women, but his eyes kept wandering to her red hair. There she was, talking and laughing, not even knowing he existed. Not knowing this was the last night she would get to talk and laugh with other men. She would have fun, but he would be upheld, by tradition, to not. He wouldn't even meet her until she was ready. It was disgusting. But he focused back on his partner, trying to keep her out of sight. He needed to forget.

After an hour or so of off and on again eating, Harry wiped his hands on a napkin and bowed to Ginny clumsily. "May I?" he asked as he held out his hand. She giggled and took it, waving goodbye to Hermione as he tugged her out on the floor. She laughed as he twirled her about, quite unlike the other couples, who knew what they were doing. He dipped her and spun her around, and she laughed and laughed, unsure why. But he was having a good time, and the feeling was contagious. She pressed her cheek to his, and noticed a black clad figure almost storm off the dance floor to a chair. She stopped having fun for a moment and wondered who would be so angry at a place like this, but she turned back to Harry, who was smiling and about to twirl her again.

"Harry," She said after a minute or so of twirling. "If you don't stop twirling me I am going to be sick all over you, and then you'll be sorry." Harry stopped immediately.

"Sorry, dreadful sorry. Didn't, you know, mean to make you sick. Let's just dance normal, all right?" She nodded dizzily, the room still spinning a bit. He took her hand in his and wrapped his arm around her waist, as the proper gentlemen were doing. She delicately placed her hand on his shoulders and they were off at a nice waltz.

Hermione watched from a distance and smiled at her fiancée. He was just so kind and gentle, so unlike what he made himself out to be. She leaned against the back of her chair and watched the pair dance for another 30 minutes or so. Finally, when the twirling seemed like it was never going to end, she rose and softly approached them as they twirled around and around and around.

"Hello," Harry began, but he turned around and he couldn't see her so he didn't talk. "I was just… " He turned around again. "Talking about you."

"May I?" Hermione tapped the girl on the shoulder. Ginny, of course, obliged, just a tad nauseous.

"Good luck," she called over her shoulder as she made her way back to a chair. Unfortunately, the seat she had first sat in had been filled, so she wound her way down the table, looking for a place to rest. There was one chair, next to the head of the table. Ginny sat in it quickly, hoping that it didn't belong to anyone else. There was not much conversation happening… but something rather interesting was being discussed down a few chairs, with the host and a guest.

"You let anyone into your balls nowadays," a man was saying. Though Ginny couldn't see him, it was really Crabbe who spoke the words, and he was speaking to Lucius, who she also couldn't see.

"I do not," Lucius argued quietly. "If they had an invitation, they were accepted into the party, and my servants knew what invitations I sent."

"That has nothing to do with the fact that people that you despise are coming to your functions."

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you see her? The skinny girl in the gaudy black dress? You know, the red head, the pale, skinny girl." A sigh of recognition went up from the second man. "She can't be anyone other than that Weasley girl." His voice fell to a near whisper, but Ginny still heard every cruel word. "Their whole family is a lot of rubbish. You know it as well as I do; they are traitors to their own blood-kind. That kind of act is treacherous even to Muggles, and they would never dream of betraying their own kind."

By this point, Ginny had been so hurt by this unknown man's words that she was brought to tears. She stood and ran to the doors that led outside. Her makeup was running, or so she thought. She could feel it dripping, anyway, and she needed to wipe it away, which required taking off her mask. She couldn't bear to be in the same company anymore. It was hurtful.

As Ginny ran past Lucius and Crabbe, words were spoken that she was deaf to. Lucius developed a very solemn look on his face and he grumbled. "She would not have been here if she hadn't been invited. And besides, I have direct orders from Fudge not to lay a hand (or wand) on anyone from the Weasley family. You are a dolt if you do not know that."

"Yes sir, I was faulty."

"Good. It is nice to hear you know you are wrong."

However, by the time much of this was said, our dear Ginny was crying her eyes out on the balcony. It was nearly 9:15, and the stars were out. Ginny's hot, naked eyes – for she had taken off her mask – wandered to the cool night sky and she felt somewhat more at peace. Her tears had begun to ebb when a man spoke to her. Somehow, the voice was familiar, and when she turned around to see who it might be, she was shocked out of her skin.

"Do you need a tissue?" he was asking. The black-clad man was no one else but her Potions teacher and the Head of Slytherin house, Severus Snape. "Oh!" he exclaimed when he saw her better. She sniffed and wiped her tears away; her makeup was magical and wouldn't come off until she had fallen asleep.

"Professor!" Ginny exclaimed as she turned around, trying to fit her mask over her head once again. "What a surprise to find you here."

"I think it is an even greater surprise to find you here. What are you doing here, by the way?"

"Um… um, I'm just, you know, going to the ball, you know."

"No, in fact, I don't. Why don't you tell me?" Snape took a step toward the frightened girl, who still had her back toward him. However, she heard the noise and turned around quickly, sending her butterflies in all directions.

"I don't know what you're getting at," she warned. "But if you come any closer I'll… I'll scream!"

"And what then? Everyone will come out here and find out you are here, then what will you do?"

"Shit." Ginny slumped, knowing she was beaten.

"Exactly." Snape smiled at his deed well done and began to slink back inside.

"Wait!" Ginny called as she rushed toward him. He turned around, and she stopped just a few centimeters in front of him. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Snape sighed and looked into her shining green eyes. He wanted to be mean to her and tell everyone, really, he did, but gazing into her innocent emerald eyes, he couldn't do anything but agree. "I won't," he promised.

"You swear by all you hold sacred?"

"I do. Not a soul." Snape turned to leave once more, and as he stepped past the threshold, he heard a very soft "Thank you" come from her direction. He laughed a bit, but frowned as Draco pushed past him to go outside. Before Snape could even utter a word of protest, Draco said quickly;

"It's too hot in here. I'm going out."

Ginny sighed and leaned against the railing. It was too difficult to be her. There were so many things she had to do, like go to school and upkeep her social life and status. Then she went through so many different emotions in the course of one day. It was tiring. Ginny sighed again.

Her sigh was echoed, which was strange. Ginny looked up from the glittering garden and glanced around. Who else was out here? She couldn't see the person very well, but the figure was dressed in a very fancy black suit.

Fancy black suit.

That detail sparked a memory of the man from the foyer, the dark, handsome youth. She turned to face him very slowly, so that he wouldn't notice that she was trying to look at him. He was gazing off in the distance; soft, happy thoughts of solitude were running through his head.

In fact, Draco was thinking of being as far away from the girl on the balcony as possible. It was her. It was Callista. The girl whom he was to marry. The horrible girl who had caused him to storm off of the dance floor in a fit of rage. She had been acting so stupid around that other man, as if she was going to marry _him_, but no. She wasn't. And as much as Draco wanted to be nice to her, he just couldn't. She was as beautiful as a rose, but twice as dangerous to deal with. She was as graceful as a swan, but without the character. She was… oh God. She was coming his way.

"Hello," Ginny said as she curtsied low. "I don't believe we have met tonight."

"Hello," Draco nodded. "And we haven't."

"May I inquire as to why this might be so?"

"We've just missed each other, so it seems."

"Did you come alone to the party?" Ginny leaned against the rail and tilted her head to the side a little.

"I… Yes, I did."

"I came with my best friend and her boyfriend. You might have seen them; I sat with them at dinner, and I have only danced with Har… " Ginny suddenly remembered what Hermione said. "… Harold tonight, before I came out here." She smiled and averted her calm eyes from his searching ones.

It hit Draco like lightening. This wasn't Callista. She was someone else who fit the bill to the T, but she was not the girl he had thought she was. Suddenly, she was all right by him. He thought of something to prolong his time with her; she had been so nice just now, and she was so beautiful. What could he do? What could he do!

"Would you care for a dance?" He asked her quickly. Her eyes opened very wide and she smiled.

"I'd love to!" Ginny's whole mood brightened as he held out his arm. She took it gingerly, but he was strong and she could feel it. She relaxed into his grip on her hand, and she followed him back inside.

"Do you know how to do the von Liechtenstein?" Draco rushed out onto the floor as the orchestra stopped a song.

"I think so… " Ginny lied. The man she was with dashed off in the direction of the orchestra, and a moment later he was back.

"Do you remember?" He asked as the slow, sweet music from the tell-tale baroque era began. He held out his hand and bowed. Ginny glanced around at all of the other women, who curtsied. She did the same.

"I haven't done this in ages," she told her partner. "What do I do next?"

Draco took her hand in his and walked around her slowly. She stood still as his hands traced her waist and held her breath. In fact, she couldn't breathe at all. Something had to be wrong! Why couldn't she breathe?

He came back to face her and bowed slightly. She glanced around her quickly, trying to see what the women were doing. They were doing the same. Without missing a beat, Ginny took his hand and walked around him slowly, making sure she didn't fall over him as she came back.

"And now?" she whispered as she curtsied again, trying to force some air down her lungs.

"Palm to palm," Draco whispered back as he held up his right hand. His breath caught in his throat and he shivered. She pressed her right hand flat against his, and they twirled around each other, looking into the other's masked face with uncertainty. "Switch," he said after a time. Ginny dropped her arm, which was rather heavy, and lifted her left arm. They switched directions too, which threw her off a bit. He dropped his hand and she also dropped her hand. He was a fantastic dancer.

"Now what?" she asked softly as he reached out for both of her hands.

"Sashay toward me, then away," he quickly interrupted. She didn't know what a sashay was, but she figured it might be like a skip so she skipped toward him, then away. "Now let me lead," he whispered as he pulled her close to him. Ginny couldn't protest, so she pressed herself close to him and felt the heat of the dance coming off of him. Her heart was beating faster than she could comprehend and she liked it.

He was fantastic. His feet moved in a three feel, and she couldn't help but move with him. His hands curled around hers and pressed close to his chest. She gazed up into his eyes, and he stared down into hers. It was like some strange kind of magic was happening, but neither knew exactly what it was. Slowly, his feet moved slower and slower with the music, and soon he was barely swaying back and forth. He hadn't taken his eyes off of hers, and she could barely breathe. By the end of the song, no less, they were taken with each other.

The song came to an end and neither knew about it. They were lost in the other's eyes and were unaware of the world around them. On an impulse, Draco leaned in and kissed the girl who had taken his breath away.

Ginny had kissed him back, unknowingly, but yet she felt like it was her fault. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she pulled away. How could she have let herself be kissed, even if he was a complete and total stranger, who had nothing in common with her but a dance. She picked up her skirts and ran toward the open doors, knowing she could hide from him out there.

Draco was left on the dance floor dumbfounded. Something had just happened between him and that girl, whoever she was, and it was spectacular. He looked around for her, but she was gone. He rose on his toes and searched over the head of the crowd. She was heading outside. He bolted off in that direction and dodged several people along the way. He couldn't let her go, not now, not when it was his last night to be free.

He broke through the people and darted for the door. She was reclining against the balcony like an angel without wings, her back arched and her face gazing to the heavens. He began walking once he hit the thresh, as though he thought he could sneak up on her. However, Ginny was more woman than tomboy, and heard him coming. In a split second, she was off running again, holding her skirts an lifting her feet high.

Draco shook his head and sprinted after her, determined to at least learn her name. "Hey!" he called to her outline. "Please!" he begged. He darted around trees and bushes, all alight with the light he had fixed there, but none helping him in his quest. He jumped over a small stone fence and ran a little faster. The gazebo was this way… she would be in his turf, and he knew it well.

Ginny was slowed by the unseen obstacles in her path. There was a gazebo ahead, covered in roses. If she could make it there, then she could have leverage over the person following her. She ran toward the glowing light and darted up the three steps nimbly, but paused. It was beautiful in here… the roses provided a wall, there were benches, and the roof was open in the center, providing a wonderful view of… Orion. A branch snapped and Ginny looked up like a deer caught in headlights, and she searched wildly for the man. She saw him coming closer, and she turned to leave.

"Wait!" he called to her. His voice was so genuine, Ginny paused and let the fabric she was holding go. She turned to face the masker, who was just out of the range of light.

Draco stood on the brink of the light on purpose. She was there, in his gazebo, framed by the sweetest of roses and the tiniest of lights, and she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. The silver in her dress was sparkling in the faint light, and the butterflies were flying all over her dress. Her hair and skin glowed so rosily, she seemed to be the source of the light. Her face was expressionless and she was slightly breathless, but that didn't matter. Draco's heart swelled and he couldn't breathe.

He was in love.

Draco had fallen in love with this nameless beauty from who knows where. She was the begin and end, and he knew it. He knew in his heart that she was the answer to all of his problems. If there ever was, is, or ever would be an "it," she was the poster child. She was everything.

"Well?" Ginny asked the shadow.

"I… I… " Draco could find no words to speak to her. He walked forward slowly, into the hazy light, and held out his arms in an act of begging. What could he say to her to make her stay? "I wanted to know if you wanted to dance."

"A dance?" Ginny laughed a bit. "I danced with you and you kissed me, and I don't know who you are!" She turned her head away, wanting to leave, but there was a rock in her stomach and she couldn't move a muscle.

"Yes." Draco walked up the steps and put one knee to the ground. "One dance, a real dance."

"One?" Ginny asked timidly. She felt her knees shaking, and her arms were shivering. It was bitterly cold outside, even though it was the middle of July.

"Just one," Draco almost whispered as he rose to his feet slowly. He held out his hand to Ginny and she took it lightly. This wasn't happening! Why didn't she run away? How did the butterflies manage to get out of her dress and into her stomach? What was she feeling?

She didn't have much time to contemplate her emotions, because Draco pulled her close to him gently and took her in his arms. He wrapped his hands around her waist and Ginny melted inside. Whoever he was, he knew how to woo her. Her arms hugged his warm shoulders and she pressed her head to his chest. It felt so right to be in his arms like this, even if she had no idea who he was. It was only one dance, how could it be wrong?

When Ginny lifted her head from his chest, it was only for a moment. It was so cold without him… how could she have ever been so alone? Ginny slowly shuffled her feet with his, and she knew something was different about her. There was a new light buzzing inside her, something she thought she had felt what seemed like so long ago, but this was more real than that love.

Love.

Ginny's heart froze as she swayed with this perfect stranger, who had chased after her to apologize. She was in love with him, and she didn't even know his name. He was something that just fit, and it was so perfect. Ginny sighed, and leaned close to him again. If he never knew how she felt, she would always cherish this moment.

A nightingale called softly from one of the trees, and was joined by a second. The noise broke the seemingly still silence. Soon, a few crickets joined in the with the birds, and it added a string-like feel to the song. A frog croaked from the pond, and somewhere in the distance a lone wolf began to howl. Draco and Ginny danced almost motionlessly – enraptured by each other without the other knowing – to the orchestra of the night.

Then the wind began to blow a cool breeze which rustled in the roses overhead. The power of the wind wasn't strong enough to do much other than knock a few rose petals off of each rose, but a few petals off of a few hundred roses is a lot of petals. The colorful cacophony of silken petals floated all around the still pair, who had stopped dancing and didn't realize it. They just stood, staring into the other's eyes, seeing everything, saying nothing.

Without a word, they both closed the distance between the other person and kissed each other deeply and passionately. It was a fantastic kiss, to be sure; the mood and setting and timing were all perfect, and both wanted to live in that moment forever, but there was one small detail that unraveled the whole thing, and it went by the name of Snape.

"Draco! There you are!" The black clad man stepped up the stairs and smiled, but frowned when his pupil pulled away from a girl. And not any girl. Ginny Weasley.

"Oh!" Ginny cried quietly as her hand flew to her mouth. How could this have happened? How could her perfect man end up being Draco Malfoy? She felt the tears and knew they would pour hot and fast if she didn't run. She picked up her heels and darted away from the gazebo, hoping she could find Hermione and Harry and beg them to leave.

"Wait!" Draco called when he heard her footsteps fading. "I don't even know your name!" But his calls where useless. She was gone. "Why did you have to do that?" Draco almost shouted to Snape. "There was something about her that… I don't know… Why did you do that!"

Snape stared at the distraught boy and shook his head. There was so much that he didn't understand. "Your father craves a word with you."

"But I didn't even learn her name." Draco's heart fell as he thought of her sweet lips once more.

"I know her name, but I will only tell you if you come with me."

"Fine." Draco started walking with Snape toward the ballroom. He wanted to know so bad he would deal with his father.

"Her name is Ginny. You know her."

"Ginny?" Draco's heart stopped again when he heard her name. He only knew one Ginny… "Do you mean Ginny Weasley? The short, pale, scrawny kid whose brother I hate and family my father and mother hate?"

"That's the one," Snape said sarcastically as he entered the castle. He shook his head again. There was so much that Draco didn't understand.

"That is bad." Draco stopped at the threshold.

"Why is that?" Snape asked as he turned around.

"I'm in love with her, that's what."


	8. Regrets

Regrets

Ginny had come to Hermione almost in tears, and begged her to leave. Hermione only took her friend into a hug, and nodded at Harry, and then poof! Ginny, Hermione, and Harry had apperated back to their flat at once, no questions asked. Ginny regretted it at once. She hadn't even given him a chance to vouch for himself, let alone tell him who she was. It was unfair. Hermione opened her mouth to speak to Ginny, but the girl had run to the fireplace, a mission formulating in her mind.

"Ginny!" Hermione almost shouted. "What are you doing? Let's talk about it love, I'm sure we can work this out… "

"No, you can't." Ginny smiled a bit. No one could but her. "I'll see you sometime. Love!" And with that, Ginny flooed herself to her own house. There was so much that she wanted to do, but she needed to be ready in order to do it. She raced up the stairs to her room and shut the door softly. Her parents wouldn't ever guess she was gone… the house was so big even her mother became lost now and then.

"Lights, lights, lights," Ginny mumbled as she fumbled for the switch. Ah, there it was. Her dark blue room reflected the pale light dimly. Ginny hastily reached behind her and unzipped her dress. She shimmied out of it and tossed it on her bed, which was proceeded by her mask. Ginny hadn't realized how painful the dress had really been; it cut off her circulation, constricted her movement, and for God's sake, the shoes were way too high. Gunny kicked off the heels and dug her bare toes into the carpet.

Ginny opened up her closet-wall and rummaged through her new clothes. If she was going back to see him, she wanted to be comfortable. There was a very pretty green shirt, studded with what looked like emeralds, and this Ginny picked out. There were thousands of pants to choose from, but Ginny picked a pair that she had recently acquired, and had worn once or twice. They were new, but broken in, and they held an "old" feel to them. Ginny quickly changed into a new pair of knickers and put her clothes on. Her hair was still up, so she tapped her wand to her head, and her hair fell around her shoulders. Then she was comfortable.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself out loud. There had to have been something wrong with her falling for Draco, but there wasn't. She had heard so many things about him that sent her skin crawling, but when he touched her, it was so different. It felt so… so… good. She liked it. She loved it. She loved him, and she couldn't explain why. It just was.

Ginny sighed and reached for a pair of street shoes. She was going out, and she didn't care if anyone said no. She needed to talk to him, and she couldn't put it off any longer. It was now or never. With that, Ginny shoved her feet into socks and then into the shoes, and in less than a minute she had apperated to Malfoy Manor.

Draco stood by the exit as the guests left, as it was customary. His heart couldn't have been lower. He smiled and nodded as people wished him luck, but he wasn't really happy. He was miserable. She had waltzed into his life and stolen his heart, and she was a Weasley. His father's sworn enemy since the Dark Lord's defeat, and that animosity was as hot that night as it was the night it had begun. But how had he fallen in love with her? She wasn't a vile as Lucius had made the members of the family out to be; in fact, Ginny was much nicer than anyone he had ever known.

Ginny.

That name held things that his mind had only fathomed in his dreams. Her face, her body, her. She had walked right out of his slumber and into his arms. She was beautiful, intelligent, witty, charming. She was a Weasley, something his family or any of their friends would never be. It was almost as if… it was like she was meant to be there for him. Her timing was perfect; she fit.

"Draco!" Lucius' drunken call came from the silent room. "Come over here, boy."

Draco walked slowly toward his father. A bit of the old fear came creeping back into him, like his father was in one of his moods once more. It had been such a long time since… But who knew what his father was capable of when he was sloshed? "Yes?" Draco sighed slightly.

"Did you get a chance to meet your future wife?"

'Lie. Lie. Lie.' Draco told himself. Ginny. She was close enough. "Yes, I did." He lied outright to his father.

"Good." Hiccup. "Now, I want you to tell me all about her… " His father's eyes dropped and Draco stiffened. It usually proceeded violence, and Draco didn't want to fight, not right now, at least. "Her… " His father's words were heavier. "Zzz… "

"Father?" Draco asked quietly. There was no response. His father was asleep, which meant he could go to his room and finally shed his party wear. "Goodnight," he whispered as he tip-toed toward the door.

In a flash, Draco was in his room and half naked. It felt so good to finally be out of those chaffing clothes and tight shoes. Even though they looked soft, they weren't on the inside. God! It had to have been 100 wool on the inside of this thing. Draco scratched his shoulders and stomach and back and legs until all of the itching had gone. He pulled on a pair of real silk pajama pants and laid back on his sheets, the satin cooling against his bare chest. Now he was comfortable. But his mind was still very busy.

Ginny. Why had she left so soon? Did she return his feelings? What else was there? What else? Draco rose and padded over to his desk. There had to have been something that he could do to get her off of his mind. No. That would never happen, never in a million years. He pulled out his journal and quill and a bottle of ink. With these in hand, he walked outside and sat up on the ledge of the balcony. He set the journal down by his feet and set the ink bottle right above that. It was such a beautiful, clear night. The stars shone down bright and the moon filled the top part of the sky. It was breathtaking.

Ginny had hidden herself in the woods until all of the people had apperated out of the Manor. Maybe if she could sneak in… no. It was too risky. Ginny sighed and walked around the garden, which had taken on a new light. It was brighter somehow, and more cheery. She smiled. It was so beautiful.

Suddenly, a voice could be heard from above. There was someone outside, and they would see her for sure. Ginny ran and ducked under the cover of the gazebo, which was not far away. Her heart quickened with memory, but she bade it still while she listened to the voice.

"Today I met the most beautiful woman in the world. Her face I could not see, but what I saw in her heart more than made up for what I couldn't find with my eye. It is rather unfortunate that this sacred treasure belongs to a different family." The man sighed and there was a pause. "Ginny, if only you could hear me right now, I'd take you in my arms and explain everything. There is so much standing between us; it is much to difficult to say eloquently… My family hates yours, and your family hates mine."

Ginny's heart quickened and she walked to the door of the gazebo slowly. She leaned against the post and gazed through the leaves at the owner of the voice. There, above her, was Draco. He was leaning against the castle wall with his feet on the railing and dictating to a journal. He was barefoot, in black pants, no shirt. He was gorgeous. She opened her mouth to speak, but she held herself. She might learn of how he really felt about her, and then she would speak.

"If your name were anything but Weasley! A Weasley is not something tangible, like your beautiful face or your soft hair. It is only a name. What is in a name, anyhow?" Draco leaned over the side of his balcony, hungrily searching for something to illustrate his point. The sweet fragrance of flowers rose to him and he breathed deeply. "Take my roses: If they were called snarfblats, they would still be the sweetest smelling flower in the garden." Draco sighed, and Ginny felt a tear fall out of her eye. He was so romantic, even though he wasn't trying. "If your name weren't Ginny, I would still feel the same. I would still owe my heart to you – you – the goddess of perfection and love. I swear fidelity only to you, if you would have me." By this point, Draco had relieved Ginny's fear of rejection, and she was dying to talk to him.

"I will!" she shouted through the roses.

"Who's there?" Draco called to the gazebo. There was someone in there, and if they had overheard what he had said about Ginny, he was a cooked goose. "Show yourself!" he shouted.

There was a black rose right in front of Ginny, which she plucked off the stem and put it in her pocket. She hitched her sleeves and climbed the wood work of the gazebo, up, up, until she was on the roof. She reached over to the lattice and hauled herself up, until she was face to face with Draco. She took the rose out of her pocket and placed it in his hand. "Here I am."

Draco's face lit up into a huge smile and he pulled Ginny off of the lattice and onto the balcony. He ran his hands through her hair and kissed her softly without saying a word. She was caught off guard by this, but it didn't stop her from going along with it. Draco continued to walk back, until he tripped over a stone, which sent him flying to the ground. This took Ginny with him, and she landed with a thud on his soft body.

"You should pay attention to where you are going," she huffed as she lifted herself off of him.

"How can I," he began softly as she helped him up. "When I have your beautiful face distracting me?" At this, Ginny blushed.

"You're just saying that."

"Am I?" Draco took her hands in his and gazed into her eyes. He suddenly thought of how she arrived on the grounds. "Oh no," he breathed. "My father… How did you manage getting on the grounds? My father sets the security charms early… How?"

Ginny laughed a bit and brushed her pants off. She smiled and pulled her hair back with one hand. "Well, I left and came back within the span of maybe thirty minutes. People were still here when I stole into the woods and hid out till everyone left. Then… " She buzzed her lips and leaned against the wall casually as if sneaking around at midnight was nothing. "I caroused in your garden, till I heard your voice."

"So I guess you heard what I said… " Draco blushed a bit and turned his head away. "But tell me, are you lying about what you said? I know this is completely out of line, but," he broke off and gazed into her eyes again, which were merry and full of light. "Do you love me? Would you vow to be mine, forever and ever?"

It was Ginny's turn to blush. "Yes. I want nothing more than to have you hold me like you did in the gazebo for the rest of my life. I was so afraid… " Ginny broke off and her gaze fell from his.

"What?" He pressed closer to her. "What were you afraid of?" His actions were gentle, but his voice was not. His voice was cold, but not bitter.

"When I first saw you, I didn't know what to think. My heart fluttered around a bit and I couldn't help but smile, but then I didn't see you again, and when I did, you seemed angry at me… "

"But I wasn't!" Draco interrupted. "Oh, on my life I wasn't! Not you, but someone who I thought you were. See," Draco paused and looked at his naked chest. He looked back up at Ginny, who was smiling. He sighed. "I'm supposed to… I'm supposed to be getting married on Saturday."

"Saturday?" Ginny asked, her astonishment unconcealed. "Today is Wednesday! Saturday is in three days! How are you going to get married in three days? If you love me, then who? I don't understand," Ginny's voice was full of distress as she contemplated the possibilities.

"It's an arranged marriage," Draco said hurriedly. "Her father and my father sat down and decided to hook us up, like they did in the olden days of gag."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I haven't even met this girl. We were supposed to meet tonight, but I never saw her. That's why when I first saw you, I thought you were her, because you looked like what I had in mind. And I was angry, but not at you. I wanted to talk to this 'Callista' and try and coax her out of marriage, because I don't like people usually." Draco paused and took a breath, looking at the sky for encouragement. "But when you talked to me, everything was suddenly fine and, well, I liked the way you spoke to me as if I was just any man. Something about you just made me… fall in love with you." Ginny's face brightened and she smiled again. After a pause, she cleared her throat.

"I don't know what else to say," Ginny sighed. "I mean, there were some nasty times between us at Hogwarts… " Draco laughed.

"I never bothered to give you the time of day. I didn't even want to hear you say hello, let alone ask you how you were doing or what you like to do. Maybe it had something to do with your brother and Potter, but who knows."

"Yes," Ginny sighed and walked toward the railing. "I was crazy up until today. I chased after every boy there was, and there was an unexplainable force driving me from relationship to relationship. But it stopped with the dance."

"You mean," Draco walked closer to her and put his hands around her waist. "This dance?" He pulled her close to him slowly and swayed with her. She smiled and nodded, and traced a finger around his shoulder.

"This is the one," she sighed. "I just don't understand how or why. It makes my head spin when I think about it."

"So don't think about it. Just let it happen."

"I'm not sure if I can."

Draco stopped and pulled her away from him a bit. He looked her square in the eye. "You can. I know you can. If you can look at me in the eye and tell me that you take back your vow, then I know you can't. But if you can't say it, then you do love me."

Ginny looked him back in the eye and searched for the words, trying to say that she didn't love him, but nothing would come. She loved him, and it was as simple as that. "I do love you. I do." Ginny pulled him close and rested her head on his chest. "There's no rhyme or reason to it. I just do."

"And I will stake my life to say that you are the one I want to spend the rest of my days with. You are what I want, you are what I need." Draco pulled her back and kissed her softly. "I don't know what I would do without you." His pale blond hair was waving in the slight breeze and his cool grey eyes were shining.

"Draco?" A voice came from the door in his room. It was Snape's voice. He probably wanted to check in on him and see how he was doing and all that crap. Damn him.

"Shit." Draco unwrapped his arms from Ginny and gazed inside. A tall shadow lurked from the other side.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked.

"Snape."

"Oh. Him." Ginny remembered their brief contact at the party. "What's he doing here, anyway?"

"My father is paying him to teach me 'straight' magic, as it were."

"Oh. Well, go see what he wants."

Draco pulled away from Ginny, but she caught his arm and pulled him into a quick kiss. He held up a minute finger to Snape, who was still calling his name. He pulled away. "Have to… " Ginny pulled him back into a kiss. He pulled away. "See… " Ginny pulled him back into a kiss. He pulled away. "What… " Ginny pulled him back into a kiss. He pulled away, but paused. "Oh fuck him." Draco leaned into Ginny and kissed her feverishly, pressing his body against hers and running his hands through her hair. It sent shivers up her spine, and when he pulled away, she was speechless. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

With that, he walked through the doors and closed the curtains. "Just a minute," Draco called. Ginny pressed her ear close to the curtain. The sound of a door could be heard opening. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"I came to see if you were all right. You seemed rather upset today when I accidentally… "

"I know. It doesn't matter though."

"Oh really. Why not?" A pause.

"Because I'm fine with it. Now, if you'll excuse me… "

"No, I won't." A pause.

"You should. I was about to go to bed."

"How come I don't believe you?" No pause.

"Because I'm a Malfoy, and no one ever believes us."

"Good point. All right then, see you tomorrow." The sound of a door closing. Footsteps. The rustle of fabric. The touch of a warm hand over her eyes.

"Very funny," Ginny laughed as she pulled Draco's hand away.

"That was painful." Draco sighed as he leaned against the cool stones next to Ginny.

"He's like your nanny," Ginny pointed out. "A regular teacher wouldn't check in on you every five minutes."

"Well, he does. It's rather annoying. Then again, my father pays him handsomely to stand in for my father."

"Aren't you too old for a govern?"

"Yeah. My dad is really old fashioned."

"So is mine, but mine's worse. My dad is into all things Muggle. He brings home some really strange stuff."

"Mine collects large quantities of alcohol and then consumes it." Ginny laughed and then sighed sadly.

"It's funny, don't you think?" Ginny asked Draco as she leaned back into his warm, open embrace and gazed out at the stars.

"What?"

"How much our families are alike, and yet how they hate each other so much?" She turned her head to see his face, but he was behind her and gazing at the stars too.

"Yeah, I guess so. The Greater Being playing a huge practical joke on us all."

"Yes." A pause. "Say," Ginny's mind was whirling. "You have to get married… " she checked her watch. "Saturday. What are we going to do about that?"

"I don't know." Draco slumped his head against her warm shoulder and she touched his face.

"Wait!" She nearly shouted, scaring Draco off of her arm. "I know!" she added in a whisper. "If _we_ get married, tomorrow, then you don't have to worry about her! My parents still own the Burrow, we could go there and hide away we are forgotten, then we can go to Paris. What do you say?"

Draco's mind obviously hadn't even wandered into that prospect yet. It did sound very tempting. Run away… with her… it was perfect. "Yes," he muttered as he leaned in to kiss her. "It's perfect."

"Draco!" Snape was back.

"Shit." Draco broke away from Ginny and peered around the frame into his room. "I'm going to have to deal with this. Will you talk to someone about marrying us?"

Ginny turned around to face him and smiled. "Yes. What time should we meet?" She placed her lips on his chin and he wrapped his arms around her arse.

"How is nine?"

"In the morning? Are you crazy?" Ginny laughed quietly and shook her head. "Let's say eleven, all right?"

"Deal." Draco leaned down to kiss Ginny and she pressed against him. After a rather deep kiss, he said, "Wait in the Hog's Head tomorrow and I'll send Snape for your word. He's the only one with clearance in and out of the place, and I have work tomorrow."

"I'll be there." Ginny kissed Draco again.

"Draco!"

"I have to go." They kissed again, but a little longer than before. Draco pulled away and touched her hand once before he turned into his room. Ginny was on the lattice when she called out to him.

"Hey!"

"What?" His head came out of the curtain and he came toward her a little.

"I love you. Just, you know, thought you should know that."

"I do." He leaned forward and kissed her again. "I love you." He kissed her quickly before answering Snape's calls. "Yes, just a minute!"

"Farewell," Ginny called as she disappeared under the gazebo.

"Farewell, love," Draco sighed as he turned back into his room.


	9. Advice

Advice

Morning was too far away for Ginny. There were so many things she wanted to do, and so little time to do it in… but first, she needed a few good hours of sleep. She popped back home and tip-toed to her room, and before she could even think of Draco, she was dreaming of him.

The next morning, Ginny woke up at 8:30. She laid in her bed, thinking about Draco and the night that they had shared. It was almost magical. The way they had met, they way he had wooed her, the way they just sort of clicked and fit together so perfectly. Magic.

Ginny laughed quietly and rolled onto her side. Magic was running in her veins, in his, in her family's and his. She longed to be so _unmagical_ that it was almost disgusting. Ginny shook her head and sat up. It was a sunny day again, and she wanted to see only one person; the person who could help calm her anxieties about Draco.

Dumbledore.

In a flash, Ginny was up and out of the house. She wore the same thing she had last night, and all she had to do was slip on her shoes and she was gone. Her parents weren't even around to notice she was gone, and frankly, she didn't care. As long as they didn't hinder her, she was fine with it.

A soft pop was the smallest of noises in the busy streets in Hogsmead. Ginny was very small and insignificant compared to the rest of the busy city, but she knew where she was going. The gargoyle fountain, take a left. Walk for three blocks, take a right. Walk for three blocks, through the small garden, up the small steps, into the fenced area, take two lefts and a right. The door was black and unmarked, and you wouldn't have any idea of who resided within unless he had expressly told you. And Ginny knew very well who lived here.

"Come in," the merry old voice called from the inside.

"Professor!" Ginny called as she opened the door slowly.

"Ginny." Dumbledore rose to greet his young visitor. "How did you know I would be here?"

"I didn't. I just guessed."

"Well, you guessed right. I've been tending my gardens for the last few days."

"Oh, I love your gardens!" Ginny sat next to the Headmaster in an armchair.

"I do too," Dumbledore sighed as he sat down. "Now, tell me. What brings you to me so early in the morning? You obviously haven't had much sleep – you look very tired. Oh no." Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Have you been out with that Dean fellow all night? You were completely lost over him the last time you came to see me. You haven't have you?"

"No, no!" Ginny laughed as she shook her hair around her face. "I have completely forgotten about him. He is a wanker, sorry professor, but it's true, and he no longer is the apple of my eye." Ginny sighed and laid back against the chair.

"So where were you last night that kept you out so late?"

Ginny stared at the only man who had actually listened to her since her father had gotten his new job and acquired the large amount of wealth. What could she say to him that would really explain what she was going through. She smiled and rubbed her hands together, a sudden stirring sending her to think of how she could say her true heart.

" 'I have been feasting with mine enemy, where on a sudden one did wound me that's by me wounded. Both our remedies within your help and ability lies. I bear no hatred, sir, oh no, for my request likewise steadies my foe.' "

"Speak not in riddles that even I cannot understand," Dumbledore gasped once she was done with her cryptic message. "Tell me in a more simple language, what where you doing last night that kept you out so long?"

"I was falling in love, professor," Ginny said excitedly as she rose out of her chair and began pacing around the room. She twirled and faced the old man. "I was at the Malfoy ball last night, and I met the most wonderful young man… " She broke off and sat on the couch.

"Who is it?" Dumbledore's confusion had turned into amusement.

"Oh, you would never believe me, even if I told you. You would laugh."

"No I won't. Now, tell me, who is it?"

"The fair Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius, and enemy of my family."

Dumbledore shook his head slowly. This girl was still so young. She knew nothing of love. "Not but a few days ago you were in love with Dean, what happened to him? Does love really fall away as quickly as this?"

"Professor, you told me but a few days ago it was silly for me to go chasing after boys. So I didn't. In fact, I ran away from Draco, and he chased me. After that, I can't explain what happened. It was so… magical."

Dumbledore frumped his eyebrows close together and shook his head. "So you have rid yourself of all feelings of Dean then? You aren't confusing the emotions you felt toward him with Draco?"

"Heavens no!" Ginny gasped. "The only thing I can feel for that contemptible pig is loathing! Did you not hear that I was the flavor of the week?" The professor shook his head. "That is all I can feel toward him."

"So that is that then, is it?" The old man rose and walked to the bay windows that overlooked the gardens below. "Does he love you back?"

"Yes, he does. It is the strongest feeling I have ever had, and it is all I ever want to feel. In fact, that is why I came: To ask for your help."

"What do you need?" He turned to face Ginny, who was staring out the window too.

"He is to be married Saturday to a woman he has never even met. If you could marry us, today, then he would be bound to me and I to him. I want to leave with him, forever, professor!" Ginny had risen to her knees and was staring at the Headmaster's face.

"Well, I… "

"Please!" Ginny shouted as her eyes fell to the floor.

"Are you serious about Draco?"

Her gaze rose to his face and she said ominously, "I have never been anymore serious in my life."

"That is all I need to know. I will do it, this afternoon, at four. Bring him here and all will be well."

Ginny nearly fell off the couch with excitement. This was the most exciting thing that could ever happen to her, ever. "You are the best!" She jumped off the couch with excitement and hugged the creaky old body.

"Yes, yes," he choked hugged her back. "Now," he breathed once he had pushed her away. "I have some things yet to tend to. Come back tonight."

"Thank you, professor," Ginny said hastily and excitedly as she made her way to the door.

"Your welcome. Just remember," he warned. "Act wisely and slowly. Are they who stumble that run fast." But his words fell to a closed door.

"Where the bloody hell is she?" Harry asked as they walked the streets of Hogwarts slowly. He had Hermione under one arm and her shopping bag in another.

"I don't know. Did she even go home last night?" Hermione squeezed Harry tight and he gulped.

"No, not according to Arthur. He said the house alarms weren't tripped or anything, and that when he came in to check on her this morning, she wasn't home. Her bed didn't even look touched, he said." Harry sighed and strained his eyes in search of the red-headed girl. She was no where to be found.

"You work yourself too hard," Hermione purred as she steered him toward a door. "Let's get a drink and rest for a bit. We've been searching all morning." Harry sighed and nodded. A drink sounded fabulous.

The couple stepped into the cool shade of the Hog's Head and stepped into their favorite booth. It was relaxing to sit in the dark and drink the cold butterbeer that the usual waiter brought them. They stared at each other from across the table and flirted silently, but Harry was still thinking about where Ginny could be. Arthur had pressed him so to find her and bring her home, that it was all he could think about.

"You're thinking about Ginny again," Hermione teased as she watched Harry's face screw up in defense. "But that's all right, I was thinking about her too. I'm just not as obvious as you are."

"All right then," Harry huffed as he accepted his defeat. "What were you thinking about. No, I insist, you first."

"Well, I was wondering about Ginny. You know. She seemed very upset last night, and I hope she didn't do anything, you know. Stupid."

"Oh, I understand what you are talking about. She seemed to be very upset over Dean." Harry gazed at his lovely wife-to-be and sighed to himself. He was the luckiest guy in the world. Hermione only laughed at Harry.

"You think she is upset over Dean?" She laughed a little more. "She met someone at the party last night, and I think they broke her heart." She laughed again. Harry was so cute, but he didn't understand a lot of the time what was going on.

"Oh." Harry's head fell again as he was defeated… again. He decided to change the subject to one where he knew he wouldn't be defeated. "So… did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Hermione was drinking from the tall glass.

"Crabbe. He sent a nasty owl to Ginny about something concerning the party last night."

Hermione put her glass down slowly. Could he be the mystery man? No. "What was it about?"

"I think it was a challenge to duel, personally. I mean, I heard him talking to someone about her. He sounded really angry, like he could kill her right there. And I know death threats." Hermione perked at this. This was her job, making sure wizards weren't killed.

"Why would he do such a thing? She was only at a party."

"Hermione, love," Harry leaned forward and took Hermione's face in a hand. "You can't fool me. I know it was the Malfoy party. It was very obvious." Hermione fidgeted a little.

"What do you think will happen if Ginny responds to this 'threat?' "

"I don't know. Crabbe; he's a shady character."

"Oh, I know. He is a real fighter, that one. I have his record at the Ministry. It's a mile high. He has gotten in so much trouble for fighting… meaningless fights mind you. Fights about women, money, who gets the last piece of cheese… " Harry burst out laughing at this. "I'm serious. He is just stupid, is all. Very slow."

"I don't think I would get in a fight over the last piece of cheese," Harry said thoughtfully. He was still stuck on the cheese.

"Oh, shut up!" Hermione laughed and shoved his hand away. They were still giggling when the door opened and let a figure in. "Who's that?" Hermione asked as she watched the darkly-clad figure slink over toward the empty fireplace.

"I don't know," Harry admitted as he tried to catch a glimpse of the figure's face. A bunch of red hair flew out from the cloak and Harry sprang to his feet. He knew it was Ginny. "Ginny!" He shouted, and the girl whirled around.

"What?" she hissed as she rushed toward him. "Do you have to be so loud?"

"What's… " Hermione was taking in the situation. "Going on?"

"I am meeting someone here, and you are going to give me away." Ginny glanced around and drew her hood around her face as she sat down next to Hermione.

"It has to be 80 degrees outside, what are you wearing a cloak for?" Harry went to take it off of her, but she gave him a mean look. "Sorry, didn't mean it," he said quickly as he pulled his hands back. She wasn't in the mood to be played with, but he couldn't stop at that. "Where were you last night?"

"Didn't you guess? I was out." She looked around the room, but the shadows were dark and deep.

"Really." Hermione couldn't resist but pipe in. Ginny was funny when she was busy.

"Yes, now, if you'll leave me alone, I have an appointment at 11. I'd like to chat, but business is business, you know?" Her face still looked out at the other booths.

"I thought some business was business while the others were slackers?" Hermione couldn't conceal her smile. But her jests unleashed the beast in Ginny.

Without turning around, Ginny began her attack. "No!" Ginny hissed. "This is important, more important than small talk and chit chat. This will make or break the rest of my life, if you so happen to want to know."

"Oh-ho-ho!" Harry chuckled as he turned to Hermione. "She's got you there love."

"Well, I don't have a stick up my arse at least." Hermione told to the back of Ginny's head. This was when Ginny turned around with a snarl on her lips.

"Better to have it up my arse than smacked across my face."

"Oh." Now Hermione was pissed. "It may have been smacked across my face, but you own it." Harry sat back, knowing that this was going to last a while.

"How dare you!" Ginny screeched. "I just came in here for a meeting and I get attacked!" Harry laughed, but it was his third undoing. "You!" She was seething. "You were the one who put me on this war path." Harry flinched. In a very short, crisp voice, Ginny said, "I'm sorry Hermione, it was Harry here who made me mad."

"But I… " But he couldn't speak, because Ginny had a vice grip on him with her verbal attack.

"Some will fight and fly away to fight the fight another day." She had a sing-song, angry way of speaking. "Is that right? Do you even care, really?"

"I… I… " Harry was at a loss for words. He didn't understand why she was suddenly lashing out. It was like she was a wounded animal. "I do care, that's why I came looking for you."

"Sent by my father, no less?" Ginny hissed. Harry nodded. "I thought as much. He wants me to stay home so I can be the last child, but I was lost a long time ago." Ginny rose and left the table. Harry stood and followed, and Hermione shrugged and followed him. If they were going to fight, it was worth watching.

"Ginny, you have to understand, your parents love you very much."

"I'm sure they do."

"I thought you knew what love was! Aren't you affixed with Dean?"

Big mistake.

"Dean? Harry, you were the one who told me he was scum! I never loved him. Oh, don't you know anything?" She was so exasperated she was about to leave, but the door opened under her fingers. She backed away as a man entered, shrouded in black and heat. Harry and Hermione stood right behind Ginny, ready to protect their young and naive friend. Ginny was about to say something, her mouth had even formed the words, but he spoke faster than she could from his bent head.

"I seek the young and fair Ginny Weasley. Have you seen her?" The man lifted his hooded face, and all three people beheld the countenance of Severus Snape. He was about to speak, but he stopped. "Hello Potter. Granger."

"Actually," Harry butted in. "That's soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"Well, hello at any rate." He shook his cloak off and held it in his hands. "I need to speak with you, Ginny." Ginny nodded and made to go to a booth, but Harry shot out a hand and held her there.

"This is the talk of your future? What, are you going to become a neo Death Eater or something?"

"I beg your pardon," Snape said politely. "I come on behalf of someone else."

"Sure you do," Hermione said as she stepped toward him. "I know who you work for. You are to go no closer to her."

"You have no idea who he works for," Ginny said from behind Harry. "If you would let us talk, he would be gone faster than you could curse him."

"I do too know who he works for," Hermione snapped brutally. "He works for Lucius Malfoy, the only excused Death Eater in the world."

"You are just as Snivelly as you ever were," Harry spat. This was when Snape grew angry. About that same time, so did Ginny. However, Ginny was a lot faster to react on her anger. She pushed past Harry and Hermione and turned to face them, Snape behind her.

"Why does no one listen to what I say? You two will be the death of me, I swear! You insist that what my father says or what the Ministry says is the truth. Well it's not, and I know that."

There was a great, fat pause. "Maybe… maybe she's right," Hermione said quietly, shocked by Ginny's serious reaction. Whatever had happened to her during the night must have been life altering.

"Yeah. Whatever." Harry stuck his hand in his pocket and tossed a coin at the bartender. "Will you at least check in with your parents?" He stared at the vixen and hoped she would at least say something.

"Sure." She frowned and glared at Harry. "Whatever, right?"

"Yeah. Let's go," Harry said to Hermione, and without another word, they left.

"Thanks," Snape said as soon as the door closed. He walked to the darkest, quietest booth and sat down. Luckily, there was no one else there besides the bartender, and he knew not to talk about fights and what not.

"You're welcome," Ginny snapped quietly. "I'm sorry, but they just make me so angry… "

"I know. But I have word from Draco." Ginny's heart flip-flopped and she was no longer angry.

"What did he say?" she asked, suddenly misty eyed.

"He said to tell you that he has arranged a flat in Paris, and all you have to do is talk to the owner tomorrow." Snape stared at the girl and sighed. She had aged years overnight.

"That is good." Ginny sat back against the seat and relaxed, enjoying the cool shade of the dark tavern. "Tell him to meet me at the gargoyle fountain in the middle of the square this afternoon at four."

"Why is this?" Snape asked as he stretched his back.

"Because from there, we are going to get married."

Snape stopped stretching and gazed intently into Ginny's eyes. "You are both brave to defy the will of your parents."

"We are brave to love each other," she replied softly.

"Aye," Snape replied. He sat back and popped his neck.

"Will that be all?" Ginny asked as she rose from the seat.

"Yes, that is all."

"Tell Draco… " Ginny's voice fell off as it occurred to her how strange it would be to hear Snape telling Draco that she loved him. "Tell him that my love is waiting."

"Aye, I will."

And with that, Ginny left to wander the streets till four.


	10. Wedlock

Wedlock

Draco paced his room for the thousandth time that day. Snape should have been back by now. What could have happened? Did he meet some stranger out for blood? Did he lose his way? Might he have been rendered unconscious by some villain, taken for a Death Eater? What was keeping him so long? Snape had told him that he would be back in a half an hour, and that was four hours ago. Draco was unsure if he could handle anymore of the wait. If only Snape knew how much he cared for Ginny, he would have swifter feet.

There was a knock on Draco's door, and he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Who goes there?" he called to the shade.

"It's me," Snape hissed from the other side. Draco raced to the knob and turned it as quickly as he could.

"What kept you for so long? Did you walk back to the Manor? What did she say? What news, what news?" Snape shoved Draco to the bed and held his hand up.

"Give me a moment now. I have had a terrible ordeal, and I need time to recover."

"Well, you've had time, now tell me, was the news good or bad? What did she say about our wedding, what? What!" Draco had risen from the bed and was quiet close to Snape. "Tell me now, good or bad?"

"I can tell you that you don't know how to pick a woman. She wasn't frilly or nice or petite or anything of the like. No. When I came in to talk to her, she was in the middle of a brawl with Potter and Granger over you. Yes, she may be pretty, but she has the temper of a minx that will ultimately get her in trouble, and you know it. Other than that, she is a very nice girl."

"You're avoiding my question!"

"Well now, I'm not sure if I can tell you, see. You've got this awful tone in your voice that is hurting my ears so. In fact, I may need to take the rest of the day off just to heal… " Snape was messing with Draco, but the young man didn't know it.

"I'm sorry. Please, please, tell me what she said."

"Very well. Now that you have your manners in order. Did you get permission from your father to go into Hogsmead to buy supplies?"

"What? Did I… oh, yes, I did. But what did Ginny say?"

"That's good that you have permission. This afternoon, meet Ginny at the gargoyle fountain in Hogsmead. Four o'clock. I will distract your father with business in the study till the wee hours of the morning, and you and your bride can have the run of your marriage. But she best be gone by first light." Snape headed toward the door. A word from Draco stopped him.

"I will tell her. I will. Thank you." And with that, Snape left. It was two, and four o'clock was so far away.

Ginny had fallen asleep under a shady tree around noon. She awoke at two, to find herself refreshed and relaxed. There was much to be done, but she didn't worry herself. In a flash, she had apperated to her house. She needed to find a pair of shoes, good, wedding shoes, to go with the dress she had seen before she had fallen asleep. She rummaged through the closets filled with shoes and finally found them – a pair of sandals, open-toed, flat. They were plain, leather sandals that she had never really found occasion to wear. Well, now was the time.

With the shoes in hand, Ginny apperated back to Hogsmead. She didn't even think about checking in with her parents. It was out of the question. They would ask questions, and then they'd keep her there. No way.

So Ginny wandered around Hogsmead for another hour, trying to find the shop that had the dress she had seen. It had been in the smaller part of Hogsmead, one of the smaller shops. It was called something like Dill and Bomb, or something like that. Ginny looked at her watch and began running. She needed to find it, and fast, because she had to meet Draco in an hour, and then… Ginny would be married to the love of her life.

Left, right, left, left, right. Around and around and around Ginny went in search for the shop. She was close to giving up when the familiar sign swung in the small breeze. "Billy and Dom's Shop" was the name. It sounded nice. Ginny ran right through the door and didn't stop running until she had reached the register.

"I'd like that dress and that cloak," she panted as she pointed to the dress.

"May I help you?" The man asked from behind the counter. He was tall, but not very. He had dark, ruddy blond hair and a brilliant smile. His Scottish accent was unmistakable. "I'm Billy. Can I help?"

"I need that dress and that cloak," she pointed again.

"Ah, yes. The white one. I see." He waved his wand and the dress floated toward him. "I'll have Dom measure you and give you the dress in the right size."

"The cloak," Ginny sighed as she pointed.

"Ah! The cloak. Yes, very good choice." He waved his wand again, and the cloak came too. "Dom! Measurements! Now!" With the word "now," a taller man came from behind the counter. He had lighter blond hair and a very cheery smile. He was handsome on a deeper level. He didn't notice Ginny.

"Sure thing. Who is the buyer? Mrs. Wingham? Dottie? It's Dottie, isn't it? That girl spends more money in here than anywhere else, I swear… well, hello." He finally noticed Ginny, who was turning as red as her ears. He was obviously English, and a great flirt. Had the occasion been different, she would have flirted with him. But she was in a rush. And in love.

"Yes, I need those as soon as possible please." Ginny shoved her hand in her pocket and grabbed all of her coins. She tossed these to the man named Billy. "How soon can I get them?"

The men stared at the money for a moment and shook their heads. "Well," began Dom. "If you step right back here," he took the clothes in his hands and began walking toward the back. Ginny followed him and played with her hair nervously. This was going to take too long.

"All you have to do is put it on. I'll come in when you call, and I'll fit it to your size. How's that?" Dom pulled a screen back and left Ginny alone. She sighed and took off her clothes, which really didn't want to come off. She slipped the dress on, and zipped it up. It was rather large on her, and her watch made it bulge in the sleeve. She ripped the watch off and threw it on her clothes.

"Dom?" She called to the front of the store. The curtain swished open and Dom came in, wand in hand.

"You just tell me if it's too tight," he told her as he stood on a stool and hovered over her. Suddenly, the dress began shrinking at the top, and it curved over her body until it fit perfectly. "How's that?" he asked when he was through.

"Perfect," Ginny breathed. It wasn't too tight, or too loose. It was fantastic. "Can you do the same with the cloak?"

"Yeah, just put it on." Ginny threw the black cloak over her shoulders, and it slipped off. She picked it up and held it while he adjusted the neckline. She threw the hood on, and it fell over her face.

"Don't fix the hood," she whispered to him. He nodded and stepped off the stool. "Can you hand me the sandals, but package everything else?" In a flash, he handed her a package and the sandals.

"Is that everything?" He asked her as she slipped on the shoes. She glanced at the clock on the wall and almost fainted. It was 3:30.

"Something old, something new, something used, something blue," she told him, and he nodded. Ginny walked out of the room and over to their fireplace. "I'll be back in a flash," she told Billy. And she was. She flooed directly to her room and dropped the bundle, and moments later she was back at Billy and Dom's.

"Here you go," Billy said to her as he handed her an antique emerald necklace, a new pair of emerald earrings, a handkerchief, and a blue hair ribbon.

"How much are they?" she asked as she searched in vain for more money.

"You've already paid," Dom told her as he held out his hand. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"Yes, indeed," Billy added. Ginny flashed a smiled and left the building.

"Rather lovely, isn't she?" Dom asked Billy as he headed for the register to count their new fortune.

"Yes, rather sad she's getting married. She has good taste, though." Billy sighed and sat on a couch by the fireplace.

"Yes. The man she's getting married to had better hold onto her tight, or else he's going to lose her faster than you can say tig."

"Aye. Are you up for a game of cups?"

Ginny was hastily shoving the posts into her ears as she walked to the fountain. The dress swished with each step she took. The earrings were finally in, and she tossed her hair back to put on the necklace. It was a buggar, but it finally went on. The ribbon she charmed into her hair as she walked, and the handkerchief she folded and put in the pocket of the cloak. Now she was set for the wedding.

Right, left, right, left, walking, running, walking. Ginny pulled the cloak around her shoulders as the wind blew fiercely. It was a cold wind from the north, and it was very chill compared to the sun baked earth. The trickle of the fountain was not far away… she began running and didn't stop until the fountain had come into view. Draco wasn't there yet.

Ginny sighed. Good. She wanted to catch her breath and relax a bit before he came. A few steps later, Ginny found herself sitting on the edge of the fountain with her legs crossed and her hood drawn over her face. It was damn hot outside, but she was so cold it didn't make a difference. What would he say when he saw her? When would he get here? What time was it? Did Snape even deliver the message? She sighed and leaned close to the water. It reflected the calm light and the clear sky. It was refreshing and calmed her nerves. It was just what she needed.

Draco entered the courtyard with Snape at his side. He had been at the door when his father stopped him and insisted that Snape go with him. Snape had shrugged and sighed and thrown on his cloak. Then they had apperated to Hogsmead. Ever since then, they had been looking for the gargoyle fountain. They had found about six other fountains, but none of them had been a sole gargoyle. Then he saw her.

She was clad in a long, flowing, black cloak. The hood was much to big, and creased the fabric around the neck as it covered her face. It was long and touched the ground. He couldn't see her face, but he knew it was her. She was the only other person around. Ginny was there, waiting for him, like she had promised.

"Ginny," Draco called out softly. She turned, and his breath was taken away. Her face was glowing, the light shining of the pool reflecting onto her pale skin. Her lips were the color of raspberries and made her hair seem like red gold. Her eyes weren't a color, they just held a shimmering light in them. Small freckles specked her cheeks, and her face creased into a huge grin.

"My love," she breathed as she rose from the stone basin. She ran into Draco's arms and he hugged her tightly. There were no words to tell the other who they felt; they just knew.

Draco pulled Ginny back and took her hand in his. He could finally see what she was wearing, and she was beautiful. She was wearing the softest cotton the Celts had to offer, and the whitest sun bleaching could do. The dress was moderate and tasteful. It was floor length, and had a V line at the stomach. As the eye traveled upward, one could behold a plain white bodice with a V neckline was embroidered with golden Celtic knot-weave ribbon. The belled sleeves of the garment dangled flowingly from her arms, and were also lined with the gentle ribbon. An emerald necklace graced her neck, and matching earrings dangled from her pink earlobes. Her hair was simply down, and tied back with a ribbon.

"You look… " Draco couldn't find the words to speak. "You… are… amazing."

"Thank you," Ginny blushed as she turned away. Draco wasn't too bad himself – he too wore a black cloak – no hood, and simple, black pants. On his top, he sported a black turtleneck and plain black fedora. He was so handsome, just standing there, holding her hand…

Ginny reached out and touched his face softly. She paused on his cheek and trembled more than she realized. She was going to get married and move away to Paris… It was more than she ever wanted. Draco seized her speechlessness and leaned in to kiss her. She was taken aback, but she leaned into it and played with his hair.

Snape, during all of this, turned his head to the side. It was enough that they were foolish enough to get married, but this… this romance? It was nearly enough to make one sick. He checked his watch. It was 3:57, and they were supposed to be getting married in three minutes. Snape coughed.

"Um, excuse me lovebirds, but I believe you have a very important meeting in three minutes. Let's get going, shall we?" He began walking toward the alley. He though he knew where they were going, but just to be sure, he let Ginny lead. She laughed a bit and brushed past him quietly. Draco followed her, his hands at his sides, but his fingers twitched in longing to grab for her hands. Ginny made a left, ran for three blocks, made a right. She ran for three blocks, through a small garden, up small steps, into a fenced area, and took two more lefts and then a right.

"Are we there yet?" Snape huffed as he leaned against the door. He had never been here before, and he was confused as why they would be in a garden. There were lilies and roses everywhere, permeating the air with their sweet fragrance.

"Professor!" Ginny called as she opened the door. It was cooler inside, and the three people came inside quietly. Ginny searched the main room, but found no one. She continued through the house, opening doors and poking her head inside. Finally, when she was about to give up hope, she spotted a moving shadow outside.

Ginny opened the glass door and peered into the shaded yard. The grass was neat and clipped, and there was a small fountain in the middle splashing happily. Lilies surrounded the base of the fountain, raising their faces to the sun. Trees stood guard around the seemingly hollowed place, every three feet a tall ash stood proudly, baring broad, green leaves and protecting the shade-loving plants from the fierce sun. Under the trees grew a very leafy plant known as Nocturne Dormice, which was very useful in curing narcolepsy. There were other plants found only in the wizarding world, and some that were common in both the Muggle and wizarding world, such as the fountains of roses along the far stone wall. However, there was one plant that shouldn't have ever been created, but yet it was.

In the far corner of the garden, under the most shade, grew the Bells of Death. These bells were not any ordinary kind of plant, for when the nectar in the very bottom of the flower was collected, it would make anyone appear as if dead for a day. However, the person to whom the drug was administered would only fall into a very comatose sleep. Nothing could revive them, save the awakening that naturally comes with sleep. This plant was hidden from all view, and kept hidden by a tall wall of shrubbery.

At any rate, Draco and Ginny made their way through the beautiful garden to the grape arbor, where a very wise Dumbledore stood waiting. Beside him stood a minister of sorts, holding a bible. He beckoned the young couple forward, and they looked at each other. Draco reached out for Ginny's hand, and she took it, and together, they walked forward. The minister smiled and opened the bible and began right away.

"Friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate the most joyous occasion of the beginning of Draco and Ginny's new life together. If either of you have any protests against this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister paused, and was about to continue, but a woman's voice could be heard ringing through the house.

"Wait!" The door could be heard opening, and moments later, a very breathless McGonagall ran through the garden. She ran right up to Dumbledore's side and shook her head with chill. "Don't start without me! Now, you may continue."

"Do _you_ object to this marriage?" the minister asked her.

"Heavens no! I just wanted you to wait for me is all."

"Then we may begin." The minister turned to face Draco, who was still holding Ginny's hand, very frightened, although no one knew it but Ginny. "Draco Edward Malfoy, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, until death do depart you?" Draco nodded a little, but realized he had to speak.

"I do," he said quietly.

"And do you, Ginny Thea Weasley, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, until death do depart you?"

"I do." Ginny glanced over at Draco, who smiled a bit, but turned his gaze from hers to the minister. She was so beautiful, it felt sinful to look at her.

"Do you have vows prepared?" the minister asked them softly. Ginny and Draco were silent for a while, but Draco finally turned to speak.

"Ginny, oh how I wish there were words to say! For as long as I live and draw breath, I am yours forever." Someone who sounded like McGonagall let out a stifled sniffle. He fell off then, unsure still of how to express his real heart. "I love you, and that is the only reality that I know." He stopped and gazed into Ginny's eyes, those eyes… Those eyes that matched the green of the trees and light around her… those eyes that held his face and caressed every feature lovingly.

"May it be a fool that takes you away from me, for I don't know what I would do with out you." Ginny paused and felt her heart catch in her chest. He was so sweet, so kind, so gentle. What would she ever do without him? "I will love you till the day I die, and if that day should happen, I pray that you are with me."

"Amen," someone said behind her. She moved her eyes rapidly, and saw Snape dabbing _his_ eyes. She shook her head.

"Do you have tokens of your vows?" The minister asked when nothing more was said. Draco nodded, trance-like, and dug into his pocket. He came back a moment later, and held a tiny something in his hand. It wasn't until he took Ginny's hand in his and slipped the small gold ring on her finger and let her go that she realized what it was, but she didn't even think to look at it.

Instead, she smacked herself for not remembering her token to him. Just the, she remembered the ring she always wore. It had been so long since she had even thought about it… she held up her right hand and pulled the silver off. It was a plain, simple ring that she had been given a long time ago by her grandmother. Ginny took Draco's left hand and slid the ring on. It held magical properties that allowed it to stretch to the wearer's finger, and it was no problem getting it one his larger hand.

"With all the power and grace invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife." The minister gazed from one stunned face to the other. He nudged Draco a little. "That's your cue to kiss her," he whispered not-so-discreetly. Without hesitation, Draco leaned forward and kissed his new bride, joy and love overwhelming him.

There was the sound of small clapping somewhere in the garden, but Draco and Ginny were oblivious to all else. They were very much in love with each other, and the only person who wouldn't have been able to see it was a blind man. Draco picked her off her feet and twirled her around the garden happily, laughing and twirling, twirling and laughing. As he set her down, Ginny held his face and kissed him deeply.

"I love you," she whispered softly.

"I love you too," he beamed. He bit his lip slightly, but a smile broke through anyway.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," the minister coughed. The couple turned, and saw the professors standing under the arbor, each with a grin on his or her face. Ginny rushed forward and gave Dumbledore a hug, then McGonagall, and then finally, Snape, who hugged her as if she was his own child. Draco shook hands with Dumbledore, was pulled into a hug by McGonagall, and nodded at Snape. However, happiness overtook Snape and he hugged Draco briefly. Ginny giggled a bit, and gently pulled Draco away.

"What do we do now?" she asked the elders.

"You will wait," Snape began. "Until dark to come to the manor. Then, you and your husband will leave England forever, and rid yourselves of your past. You will the proceed to live long and prosper."

"Thank you," Ginny mumbled as Draco pulled her toward the house. "Thank you all. I won't ever forget you!"

Moments later, Draco had pulled Ginny into a lip lock and pressed her against a wall inside Dumbledore's house. She had entangled herself with his arms, and they giggled and kissed at alternate times. Eventually, though, the bells tolled five, and both knew they had to depart. Ginny rushed to the door quickly, knowing she would be sucked back into his charms if she didn't leave soon.

"I love you," she called as she exited the building.

"I love you," Draco said as he rushed to the door. He place a tender kiss on her lips as she left. "I'll be waiting. Tonight," he called after her. She turned around and smiled, and Draco's heart soared.


	11. Heartbreak

Heartbreak

"Harry, please, let's go home. I'm tired and hot, and I have a bad feeling."

"What kind of feeling?"

"Like someone is going to get hurt if we don't get out of the sun, now let's go… " Hermione pulled on Harry's arm, but he persisted.

"I just don't understand why she was so mad earlier."

"If I tell you why she was upset, can we go home?"

"Yes."

"All right." Hermione wiped her burning face and shook her hair to cool her back. "Ginny was only upset because she has obviously fallen in love with someone, and you treaded on her toes is all."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, dear, now let's go. I'm dreadfully hot."

"All right." Harry leaned in and kissed his fiancée.

"Hermione!" Someone called over the din of the crowd. "Hermione!" Hermione pulled away from Harry and looked up. Whoever it was sounded distressed, and she knew that voice from somewhere. "Help! Hermione!"

It was Seamus. The stupid boy had gone and done something again… If she ever caught him, she was going to wring his neck. She held onto Harry's hand and bolted toward the sound of the voice. It was indeed Seamus, but he had pinned Crabbe against the wall with a spell.

"What are you doing?" Hermione shouted. She waved her wand and in a flash, Crabbe was back on his feet.

"I thought I saw him trying to start a fire," Seamus offered, but Hermione shook her head condemningly.

"We don't know that, Seamus!" she shouted. "He could have been doing anything with his wand, for all we know!" She raced toward Seamus and took him by the collar, very strong for someone her size.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I just… "

"Sorry won't cut it! Didn't you hear what Fudge had to say? He will imprison anyone who fights!" Hermione was livid. She would have hit Seamus, but Harry rushed up and stopped her by taking her hand in his.

"Darling," Harry purred. "Let's go, all right?" Hermione went for Seamus again, and the man coward against the wall she had backed him up against.

"Seamus, keep your wits about you next time!" she called over her shoulder as Harry pulled her away.

"Hello poppet," Crabbe's shadow fell on Hermione and she glanced up. He was menacing.

"Crabbe," Hermione nodded her head and tried to step past him, but he stood in her way.

"Who's to say I didn't want to start the fire?" he asked her as she stood impatiently.

"It would require a lot more skills to burn down the whole Chudley Stadium, Crabbe, and a lot more smarts, too." She sighed and leaned against Harry, who pulled her toward him. This hurt Crabbe deep, for he _was_ the person who burnt down the stadium. In fact, Crabbe was a dangerous arsonist. He wanted nothing more than recognition for his work, and if it meant hassling someone until they caught him, that's what he would do.

"What if I were to tell you I did start the fire?"

"I wouldn't believe you. Now, if you'll let me pass," Hermione tried to push her way through, but Crabbe shoved her back. All the while, Ginny was making her way down the same street. There was a crowd of people surrounding some shouting people, and she decided she too would have a look before passing on.

"What's going on?" she asked someone by her.

"That tall brute is harassing that girl over there," the man pointed. Ginny stood on her toes and peered over the heads of the crowd. The tall brute looked awfully familiar, and the girl sounded like Hermione… oh no. It was Hermione. Ginny shoved past the people and broke through the ranks.

"Oh ho!" Crabbe shouted. "Look who's here! Now I can take care of both birds!" He lunged at Ginny, but Hermione had her wand on him in a second. He was thrown back against a wall with a puff of smoke. The crowd hissed.

"What's going on?" the confused Ginny asked the angry Hermione.

"Crabbe claims that he is the Chudley arsonist. He also wants to kill you. The first is one of my cases, the second is something I am sworn to prohibit."

"Why does he want to kill me?" Ginny was thoroughly confused now. She hadn't done anything to hurt him, nor had she said anything to mar his name. Why, there was nothing even remotely related to him through her. That is, other than Draco, but she didn't even think Draco had spoken of her. She had certainly not spoken of him, other than Dumbledore, of course.

"It's about the party, Ginny. It wasn't some random ball. It was the Malfoy party celebrating Draco's marriage." Hermione bit her lip and stared at the girl. "Crabbe was there and he must have been angry or something, because now he is out for you."

"I… I still don't understand… "

"Ginny… " Crabbe was up again, and moving toward the girls slowly. The crowd had back away, seeing the magic and people involved. The circle was wide and allowed for much movement.

"What would you like to discuss?" Ginny asked cheerfully, as if she wasn't really frightened – even though she was terrified beyond control.

"What would you like your death certificate to say?" he retorted.

"Crabbe, I don't understand what is going on," Ginny held up her empty hands and shrugged her shoulders.

"I think you know what is going on," he hissed. "I saw you at the party last night. And you can't deny that you weren't there. There is no one in this land who looks like you."

"Well, if you want to know, I was at the party. And thank you." Ginny smiled a bit and Crabbe growled.

"How did you get in?" he roared.

"For your information," Ginny began, but stopped. He was one of Draco's best friends, she had to remember that. She just couldn't go getting angry because he was angry; she had to think of how much she would hurt Draco if she said mean things. Ginny closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She cleared her head and opened her eyes again. Now she was ready to talk. "I was invited."

"What! That is a crock, and you know it as well as I." Crabbe was drawing closer, but Ginny kept her cool. Hermione and Harry marveled. Ginny was a completely different girl than the one they had met earlier in the morning. She wasn't so hostile… and she definitely wasn't so impulsive.

"I can only say good-day to you, dearest Crabbe," Ginny held out her hand, but Crabbe smacked it away. Hard. And it hurt, too. Ginny flinched and pulled her hand back slowly, the blood pumping to the bruise that was forming.

"Dearest!" Crabbe laughed evilly. "That is not the word I will choose for you. Dearest, no. Villain, yes. You are a foul creature of the night, you menial, Blood Traitor bitch!"

Ginny cringed at these words, but she only smiled and turned her head. Hermione's mouth opened in horror. Was Ginny going to allow this to happen to her, in public? The woman shook her head. It was almost too much to bear, watching Ginny take the blows like that. Hermione stepped toward her friend.

"She may be foul, but you define that word," she hissed. Crabbe laughed a little.

"What, do you want to take me too? I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to dance my tango, sweetheart." Crabbe laughed heartily.

"Tango? Sweetheart?" Hermione laughed with Crabbe. He was stupid. "I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to keep up with me," Hermione shot back.

"You would never," Crabbe seethed. "You wouldn't fight me, the arsonist, now would you?" That was the ticket that sent Hermione into battle mode.

"If you were any kind of man you would draw and duel me, here and now." Harry stared at Hermione in horror. She was actually thinking about battling this beast?

"Hermione, you don't want to fight him," Ginny said to Hermione softly. "Please, for my sake, leave him be! You don't know what will happen to me if you fight him, please!" But Ginny's words fell deaf on Hermione's ears. She was on a mission to bring Crabbe down.

Hermione walked toward Crabbe and pushed Ginny aside. Crabbe smiled deliciously and drew his wand from his cloak, and thus began the battle. They fought like true fighters; Hermione was trained in battle, Crabbe was trained on the streets.

"Harry," Ginny begged him. "Please, stop them, Hermione will get hurt if you don't stop them!" She looked at the fighters and shook her head. "Harry, why won't you stop them!" Ginny was very distressed now. Crabbe had wanted to hurt her, but now he was going to hurt Hermione instead. Harry stood, frozen like a rock, his wand raised, but his fingers doing nothing.

"I can't," he whispered. "I'll hit her… "

"You won't even try?" Ginny sighed and pulled her own wand out. If he wasn't going to stop them, she had to. "Stop!" she shouted over the blasts. They were a few feet from each other, but they seemed miles apart. Ginny stepped in between them and held out her hands. She raised her voice way up loud and shouted, "STOP!"

In an instant, everything was still. Both Crabbe and Hermione were stunned by her voice, and they had stopped fighting. Ginny panted from the effort, and her arms dropped a little. She gazed from one person to another, each face as surprised as the other's. She sighed and shook her head slowly and sadly.

"You both know what Fudge said. The people to fight will be sent to Azkaban. No matter which side you fight on or for." She looked from Crabbe to Hermione. "Now please, settle this fight some other way, I beg of you. Take it to the Ministry, if you must, but please." She looked at Hermione. "Don't risk life for a silly quarrel." She bowed her head, her piece said.

"She's right," Hermione chirruped. "I'll duel you in the gym, and you can beat the hell out of me, but not on the streets. No, not here." She smiled and put her arm around Ginny. "Thanks," she added under her breath.

"You're welcome," Ginny whispered back. "I'm sorry about this morning," she said as they walked away, Hermione's arm over Ginny and around Harry.

"That's all right," Hermione said. "I still love you." She turned to Harry. "And I love you, too." She kissed him sweetly. Moments later, a cry escaped from the lips that were pressed against Harry's.

"What!" Ginny panicked as she turned around, hoping her worst fear hadn't happen.

It had.

Crabbe stood, laughing, as Hermione fell to the ground. She was twitching violently and crying with the pain of the spasms. Crabbe flipped his wand around like a gun and shoved it into his cloak pocket as though it were a holster. Hermione gurgled and coughed.

"What? No," Harry whimpered as Hermione sank to the ground. "No, Hermione, no, no, no, you can't, you can beat this," He leaned in close to her, wrapping his arms around her, and she stopped convulsing – but blood was coming from her lips. "Someone get a healer!" he shouted to the crowd that had gathered. "Hermione," he whispered as he lifted her head into his lap. "You're going to be fine, just hold on, everything will be fine."

"You fool," Hermione laughed a bit, but she coughed. "Of course I'm fine, it's only a flesh wound." She coughed again, her lungs full of her own blood.

"Hermione," Ginny cried softly. "I didn't know… "

"No one did," Hermione laughed again. "But it was a good life." She coughed again, this time her whole body racking.

"No," Harry howled. "You'll be fine, you just wait and see." He leaned in close to her and kissed her softly. "You'll see," he whispered. Hermione smiled and touched his face faintly.

"Your kiss speeds me to heaven," she whispered. She coughed, and blood poured from her lips. Harry's tears were as obvious as the sun in the sky.

"Hermione," Harry pleaded.

"Harry," Hermione wheezed. She grabbed his hand and held it tight to her chest. "Harry, it's so dark… don't let me go, Harry!" She reached for his shirt and pulled herself close. "It hurts, Harry. Please… " She fell back a little, not wanting to let go of life. "Harry… " Her voice was fading. "I… I love you." She panted quickly, trying to hold on. "Harry," she whimpered, but then she fell limp.

Hermione was dead.

"No," Harry whispered softly. He held her limp form close. She was his life, his light, his all. She was a part of him, and he felt that part dying. He wept bitterly and rocked back and forth, lost in his grief.

"You," Ginny hissed. She was really pissed now, and she didn't care who she was married to. She didn't kill Draco's best friend because she loved Draco, but Draco's best friend had killed her best friend. That was the line, and Crabbe had crossed it. No more nice Ginny.

In a flash, Ginny had her wand to Crabbe's throat. She was right next to him, the very tip of her wand literally at his throat. He gulped and tittered. Ginny shoved the wand deeper.

"You bastard," she spat. "No one kills my best friend and walks away from it." She felt her blood coursing through her veins, and she was ready to kill him. "Draco, my sweet love," she half-whispered. "Forgive me for what I am about to do."

The last thing that ran through Crabbe's mind was 'What does she mean by calling Draco love?' And that was his exact last thought. Ginny had smeared his organs all over the walls before he could think anything else. There was smoke coming from the end of her wand, and she still held it where Crabbe's neck used to be. His guts didn't literally splatter everywhere, but he did have a nice hole in his neck. His body fell to the ground with a thump, and a moment after that, Ginny realized what she had done.

"May the gods curse me!" she ranted as she sank to her knees. "I am doomed, I feel it. I should strike myself to ease this insufferable pain." Ginny's head fell to her chest and she began weeping softly.

"Ginny," Harry croaked from behind her. Ginny turned her heavy eyes sadly and saw Harry's miserable form. He certainly looked disheveled, that being the nicest way of describing him. He was utterly miserable; his way of living was dead, his future was dead, his love, his one and only reason for existence, Hermione, was dead. Her life was taken away as swiftly as the cool breeze that hot afternoon. Life was miserable.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," she lamented. She crawled toward Harry and wrapped her arms around him. "I didn't want them to fight… they would have never understood why."

"It doesn't matter now," Harry sniffed. "All that matters now is that you get the hell out of here. If Fudge sees you here, he'll send you to Azkaban for sure." He hugged his friend tight and helped her stand. She clung onto his hand and gazed into his trembling, watery green eyes.

"Harry, where will I go? Will you come for me?" Ginny felt the tears but shoved them back.

"Go!" Harry shouted. "Don't worry about me. I'll find you. Save yourself!" He shoved Ginny through the crowd and she ran, ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

Harry sank back to Hermione's body and picked her up in his arms once more. She needed to be tended to, yes. He pulled the hair out of her eyes and kissed her cheek softly. She was so beautiful, so peaceful. Harry tried to push away his grief but it overwhelmed him and he fell prey to his tears. He could only hug her tight and cry.

However, life did continue outside of Harry's small, sad world, and soon, the Ministry was there to investigate the complaints. What they thought was a minor disturbance turned out to include two bodies and a hysterical hero. They instantly brought the leader of the whole Ministry, since the lead Auror was one of the deceased. Fudge pushed through the people, ordering them back.

"What happened here?" he roared to Harry, who was gazing at Hermione. "Oh." Fudge stopped short. In a softer, gentler voice, he said "Who killed her?" Fudge was suddenly angry. She was the best damned Auror the world had ever seen… shot down in the line of duty.

"Him," Harry pointed offhandedly. Fudge followed the direction of Harry's finger, and people moved back. Against the wall, smashed, bleeding, and undoubtedly dead, lay Crabbe.

"Crabbe?" Fudge turned back around. "I don't believe it. Why would he kill Hermione? And who killed Crabbe?"

Harry paused a bit before speaking. "He admitted to Hermione that he was the Chudley arsonist, and began a duel with her. She fought for a while, but then Ginny came in and told her to stop, so Hermione did." Harry broke off, his voice wavering. "But Crabbe didn't. As we were walking away, he… " Harry paused, trying to gain the strength to tell Fudge what he did. "He, oh, he… " Harry broke off again, tears forming and flowing.

"I understand," Fudge comforted as he laid his hand on Harry's sunken shoulder. Harry nodded and touched Hermione's face softly. "So how did Crabbe end up dying?"

Harry gasped and sniffed, wiping his face with his sleeve. "Ginny had been so calm, but she exploded. I would have stopped her, but… but, I couldn't." Harry sighed and shook his head slowly. "The next thing I knew Ginny had apperated somewhere else."

Fudge nodded vigorously. "I knew it," he hissed. "I knew she was going to end up doing something stupid."

"Oh, no, no," Harry insisted as he gazed up at the Minister. "She was the one who told Crabbe to knock it off, but he wouldn't, he wouldn't." Harry's eyes wandered from the faces in the crowd back to Hermione's.

"I see," Fudge nodded. "And I'm sure she knows what the penalty is for fighting?"

"She does, sir, that is why she ran."

Fudge sighed. "But he was the arsonist, and he did kill Hermione. That puts me in a bind." Fudge shook his head. "Well, there is only one thing I can think of that will punish her properly. She is hereby banished… from the wizarding world forever!"

"No," Harry pleaded as he rose to his feet. "Don't do _that_ to her. It will drive her mad. Do anything but take away her ability to use magic. It will surely cost the world more than a great wizard."

"I'm sorry," Fudge said as he shook his head. "But I have no choice." He turned from Harry and immediately told the Aurors standing by, "Find her, detain her wand. She is free to return to her home, but she is not allowed to come to this city or any magical place ever again!"

"What about Hogwarts?" Harry asked as he started forward.

"Out of the question!" Fudge bellowed. "She is lucky to escape this situation with her life… "


	12. Banishéd

Banishéd

"I wonder what's keeping Ginny… " Draco wondered out loud as he sat in the gazebo. "It's nearly dark out, and she promised she would come. I hope she's not afraid of me. It would be a shame, to put all those roses to waste… " Draco glanced up into his room – well lit with candles, surrounded by roses, the best and finest silk he could manage on his bed. What more could a lady ask for?

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," Draco sighed softly. He tilted his head this way and that, wanting to better see the entrance to the Manor, but he couldn't. It was blocked from view by roses. "Roses, roses, everywhere," Draco hummed softly. "In the garden, on the stair. Round and round and round we go. Where we'll stop we'll never know." He laughed a bit and jumped up. Waiting out here would bring him nothing but chill. Which might have actually been good, considering the mood he was in…

Without another moment of waste Draco climbed up the gazebo and onto his balcony. It was very handy, that gazebo… In a flash, Draco was inside his room. It was very romantic, the whole getup and everything. Of course, he wanted it to be perfect for Ginny when she came. That is, if she came. Draco lay on his bed and tried not to think of Ginny, but for every second he tried not to think about her, some arousing image of her would spring in his mind and he would think about her even more.

There was a knock at the door that served as a cold shower to Draco. He sat up quickly and glanced around. The final rays of sunlight weren't even touching the horizon yet. Draco rose and opened his door quickly, and was glad to see Snape with the package in hand.

"Excellent," Draco purred as he took the package out of Snape's hands. He tore the paper off quickly, and was proud to boast the finest bottle of champagne his house had to offer. He smiled a bit and stashed it by the bed. It was really going to surprise her. He turned to thank Snape, but stopped. The usually proud and tall man was hunched over and had a terrible, drawn expression on his face. "What… what's going on?" Draco asked uneasily. Happiness rare is often the fastest to spoil.

"I can't believe it… " Snape breathed. Draco looked at him and closed his eyebrows together.

"Believe what?" Draco laughed nervously. "What's happened?"

"She's dead! She's been killed! She's dead!" Snape sank into a chair and started weeping quietly. "Cut down in the prime of her life! She had her whole life in front of her, and now she'll never see tomorrow!"

Draco shook his head, not believing the words he was hearing. "Can the gods be that cruel?" He sank to the bed and put his head in his hands.

"Ginny can, though the gods can not. Who would have ever thought it… Ginny… " Snape broke off, tears coming again.

"Why must you torture me so!" Draco almost shouted, tears falling from his eyes faster than he could count. "Did Ginny commit suicide? Say but "aye" and that bare word will have poisoned me greater than any potion could have. If I am not I, if there be such an "aye." If she is dead, speak but "aye." If she is not, then say no. Your words will determine my weal or woe."

"I saw it happen with my own eyes," Snape began slowly, the horror coming back to him. "There was smoke, and blood everywhere. Then she was gone, like that. Her eyes faded and went so dark… "

"No," Draco whispered. He wished for his heart to break, right there, for him to be rid of her sweet face forever, but he could not. Draco began sobbing.

"But why Crabbe? Why him? He was such a good student… " Snape pressed his face in his hands and felt the tears flow.

"What is this?" Draco asked, raising his head. "Ginny is dead and so is Crabbe? My dear friend and my dearer wife?" Draco shuddered and wiped the water from his face. "How did this come about? How, speak now, please, for my life, speak and tell me how this foul day came about!" Draco stared at his teacher from the bed and saw Snape lift his head.

"Hermione has died at the hands Crabbe; Crabbe has died at the hands of Ginny, and Ginny has been banished from magic forever." Snape fell back to his tears. Draco's tears didn't stop, but they slowed to a thinking pace. Ginny wasn't dead, but Crabbe was. His last living best friend… gone forever, killed by his love, who had been banished from the only world he had ever known. How could this be happening?

"I… How?" Draco couldn't speak. It was almost too much for him to bear. "Ginny, the sweet, precious girl I am bound to, has committed the most unforgivable sin in the world? Against my best friend?" Snape nodded. Draco was outraged. "Beautiful tyrant, fiend angelical! A damned saint, an honorable villain!" Draco paused in his anger and shook his fist at the sky. "Completely opposite to what she seems! God, when did you allow such a vile spirit into such sweet flesh? Oh that deceit be bound in such a gorgeous palace!"

"Where's a good stiff drink when I need it?" Snape sniffled. "Now I know why I never married – all women are the same. Candy outsides, rotten centers. No matter which you pick, you are bound to get a lemon." Snape stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Why do you say such things?" Draco cried from his bed. Snape stared at Draco, unsure. "I was such a fool to speak… as I always am. Oh, forgive me, fair Ginny, that I ever thought wrong of you."

"Will you speak well of she who killed your best friend?"

"Will I speak ill of my wife? Crabbe would have probably killed Ginny, if she had given him the chance, and I would have hated life even more. But no, Ginny is not dead. She is banished from our world. From our realm to the foul realm of the Muggles, to God knows what." Draco sighed and threw himself against the sheets. "Yes, I am slightly sad that Crabbe is dead, I mean, he was the best friend I ever had, other than Goyle, but, Ginny is banished! That is far worse than seeing Crabbe dead a thousand million different ways. Nothing in the world, no earthly torture, no words, can sum my pain to hear of her 'banishment.' My whole family could die, I could die, and still my woe could not be measured."

Snape stared at Draco. What had happened to the eager boy he had known but two days ago? He had been so eager to live, to see the world. This Draco was worn by life and love, so grown up. What had happened?

"Where are my parents?" Draco asked solemnly, his eyes dry.

"They are at Crabbe's grave, paying respects. Would you like to join them? I could take you there… "

"No!" Draco interrupted. "More sorrow is to be spent on Ginny." He stormed to the head of the bed where he had put the champagne and pulled the bottle up. "Here, take this back. I won't be needing it, if Ginny is banished. The only way to get into this place is through magic, or a day's worth of travel. She won't come for me." Draco sighed and flopped on the silky sheets. It was over. His life, that is.

"No," Snape began slowly, an idea coming to his head. "Keep it. I am going to go find Ginny, and I have a hunch at where she is. Stay put. I'll be back before dark." With that, Snape apperated right out of Draco's room and to Hogsmead.

"Professor!" Ginny shouted as she ran to the black door. "Professor, please, please be home!" She had run everywhere, but there were people looking for her, searching for her. If she was found, she would be sent to prison for sure, and that was not a good thing. She had tried her house, no result. There, she had changed out of her dress, which she hid nicely in her huge closet, and changed into more comfortable running clothes, all the while crying her eyes out. She wore random jeans and a black tank top. Her All-Stars worked just fine for the running occasion, and her hair was down. She kept the large black cloak on, though, because it provided a better cover in the fading light.

After changing quickly, Ginny had tried Harry's house, but he wasn't home. She had tried everywhere, and finally, she found herself hid under her cloak and running the streets of Hogsmead. She didn't know she was banished from the town, but she ran anyway, her ignorance completely throwing off everyone. She had been running for nearly an hour when it struck her to go to the one place she knew she could trust: Dumbledore's.

"What, er, what?" Dumbledore called from the garden. The guests had just left but an hour ago, and she was back again?

"Oh professor!" Ginny wailed as she ran into the yard. "I didn't mean to do it, honest, but I did, and now… "

"Slow down!" Dumbledore whispered as he came close to her. "Tell me what happened, again, and slowly."

"Oh, professor!" Ginny said yet again. Tears fell from her eyes and it was hard to understand what she next spoke. "Hermione and Crabbe were in an awful fight, and I came in and begged Hermione to leave, so she did, but then Crabbe killed her, and I was so angry I killed him, but it was an accident. I only wanted to stun him, really… " Ginny sank to the ground and pulled her arms over her eyes. "What am I going to do?" she wailed. "How will Draco ever love me now that I have killed his best friend?"

Dumbledore sat back and thought about this. Hermione and Crabbe were dead. Not a very good sign. He sighed. "Ginny, I don't know what you are going to do. I can try everything in my power to protect you, but until then, I'm not sure."

There was a pop from the front of the house, and moments later, Snape walked into the garden. "Albus," he was saying, "I need to talk to you about… " His voice trailed off as he beheld the subject of his inquiry. "Ginny," he finished lamely.

"Yes, I know all about it," Dumbledore said to Snape as he put his hand on the top of Ginny's head and stepped over her slumped form. Her head was bent, her hands were open, and her eyes poured tears all over them, trying to wash the blood away that wasn't there.

"That's not all," Snape said, not even trying to keep his voice low. "I just heard out on the street, Ginny has been banished from the magical world forever."

"No!" Ginny cried as she threw her hands against the grass.

"They want your wand," Snape spoke directly to Ginny. "They are willing to let you live with your parents, but you can't practice magic any longer."

"NO!" Ginny cried again.

"And you're… " Snape coughed slightly. "Expelled from Hogwarts."

"No… " Ginny cried again, softer this time. "Why? Why did I have to be born? Why can't these troubles be someone else's? How is it that the happiest day of my life is also the saddest?"

"But at least you weren't sentenced to Azkaban, like anyone else would have been," Snape pointed out, stepping closer to Ginny.

"Death is more inviting that banishment… " That phrase brought a thought to Ginny's mind. She reached for the spade Dumbledore had been using and touched it with her wand. In a second, it was turned into a blade, and she smiled a little. She hid it in the pocket of her cloak. It might come in handy… later. But it might also be painful. She didn't want that.

"It is unfair," she spoke quietly. "That you may see him any time you please, but now I am doomed to forever look on the outside and gaze inward. The stars will see him, the roses will see him, his walls will see him, but I will not." A tear fell from Ginny's eye.

"Ginny," Snape began softly.

"It isn't fair!" Ginny shouted. "How am I supposed to live like this? I am married to Draco, I love him, and now, because of my name and that stupid party, I will never see him again! How could you even try to comfort me? You couldn't even begin to understand what it is I am going through. Maybe if you were in my shoes, yes, but never! You aren't even married!" Ginny broke away from them, wanting to cry, but nothing but anger would come.

"That's not what I meant," Snape tried again, but it sent Ginny into another fit.

"You don't know what you meant. There is no reason to it, I am simply 'banished.' There was no logic to it, I couldn't have gone to trial or had witnesses, I was simply kicked out of the only world I have ever known. I'm not even Muggle! How will I survive out there? Is there no form of swift death that can be brought down on my head that will take away the pain brought by being banished?" Ginny turned to Dumbledore, and put on her best puppy eyes.

"Professor, I know you have poisons of all sorts. Just let me have one taste, I swear, it will be over so quickly. No one will have to know it was you… " Dumbledore's face was as hard as a rock. She turned to Snape. "You? You're the potions teacher, surely you have something." She stared at him, long and hard, but he too had an iron will against her face. "Fine," she huffed, turning away. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the knife slowly. "I didn't want to do this, but I guess I must if I must… " She lifted the dagger high and poised it over her breast. All she had to do was pull down hard, and then it would all be over…

Her hand dropped, but the knife never came through her heart. It was gone. Ginny turned around, the animal coming out in her. They had taken it away… how could they? She searched her pockets for something that would cause her death, but she found nothing.

"Stop, you silly girl!" Snape shouted, flinging a stun spell at her. Ginny froze and fell to the ground, shaking slightly. "Now listen to me. I came to get you on Draco's behalf. He has gone nearly crazy over you. There is a hole in the carpet from where he has paced back and forth. Now, I came to get you, because I can get you onto the grounds." Ginny looked up, her face red with tears.

"He doesn't loathe me for killing Crabbe?"

"Nay, he rather thanks you. See, Crabbe was not the brightest fellow, and Draco considered him a thorn in the side, even though Crabbe was his best friend." Snape paused, and looked at Ginny. Her face hadn't improved much. "And you aren't in prison, which is the best thing that can happen to you."

"Must you speak of my banishment again?"

"Ginny, let me speak a piece," Dumbledore tried. "He's right, you know. A great philosophy to comfort you, even though you are banished."

"Again!" Ginny shouted. "Hang up your philosophy, professor! Unless your philosophy can make a Draco, displant a town, and reverse the Minister's doom, then your philosophy means nothing to me."

"Fine," Dumbledore huffed. "Take her where ever you must, but get her out of my sight before I lose my temper." Snape nodded and touched Ginny's shoulder, and in a minute, they were at the Malfoy Manor.

"Oh, how my heart lightens to see these grounds," Ginny sighed as Snape urged her along into the house. He took her hand and ran her up the stairs and down a long hallway. There was a large door, and this Snape knocked on. Ginny turned to ask him why, but he was gone. She sighed and faced the door again, knowing he had turned her into Draco's father for sure. She pulled the hood over her face as she heard the person come toward the door.

"Yes?" The man asked, looking around. Ginny didn't dare look up. "What do you want?" he gruffed. Ginny looked up to tell Lucius, but instead, she beheld Draco's face. Without a word, she rushed into his arms and held him tight. He held her back, happy beyond words. She was alive, she was here, in his arms. He pulled her back, and kissed her deeply and passionately, like he was never going to kiss her again.

"Draco," she cried, pulling him away. "I'm a monster, don't do this." She pulled out of his arms and ran to the open balcony, where the cool night air had just began to blow.

"You aren't a monster," he purred, coming from behind her and wrapping his arms around her. "You are not a monster. You're my wife. And I love you." He turned her around slowly and gazed into her green eyes. He wiped the tears from her face with one of his hands and she leaned into his touch.

"I love you so much," she cried as she pressed herself to him in a hug. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Draco pulled her back and smiled. He didn't say anything, he just leaned in and kissed her softly. At the same time, his hands wandered over her shoulders and her cloak slipped to the floor. He pulled on her, and she followed him. There was nothing she could do but follow, because she was absolutely lost in his eyes. He too was captivated by her, but he was also motivated. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly as they stumbled toward the forgotten bed.


	13. Affirmation

Affirmation

"Why is the wedding on Saturday, anyway?" Lucius asked as he sipped his aqua vitae.

"For urgent, unexplainable reasons," David replied, swirling his brandy neatly.

"And what reasons would those be?" Lucius asked from his chair by the bay window.

"Um, you know, the urgent, unexplainable ones."

"Oh. All right."

"So… " David began slowly. "It's a tragedy that Crabbe passed away so gruesomely, don't you think?"

"Indeed," Lucius brooded as he finished the rum he held. "Draco loved his friend very much, and he has locked himself up in his room because of his sorrow."

"Yes, it must be very tragic for him indeed."

"So it would seem." Lucius rose, and so did David. The conversation was growing rather uncomfortable over the death of one of the friends of the family. David cleared his throat.

"Send Draco my condolences on the death of his friend."

"I shall." Lucius was cold and distant, both on purpose and accidentally. He wanted to have a meaningful conversation with David, but he was too broken up over Crabbe's death to feel anything. Now Crabbe, there was a boy who would have made a good Death Eater. He would have been perfect; he would have followed orders without question, his loyalty would have been pure. It was a shame really.

Now, Draco on the other hand, he was different. He had goals and ambitions, and a mind. Not really Death Eater material. The biggest flaw in Draco was that he felt emotions. Sure, he never showed his emotions to anyone, but still. The emotions were there, and they would get him into trouble one day. Or worse, dead.

"I'll be seeing you then… "

"Ah!" It was Snape. "Lucius, I was just hoping we might have a word, but seeing how you are busy and what not… "

"Oh no," Lucius smiled slightly. "David here was just leaving. Do come in, won't you?"

"Yes, thank you," Snape nodded at David as the man walked by. There was an unsure, tense moment before the two separated paths, like neither knew what the other would do once they couldn't see each other. But the moment passed and Snape sat across from Lucius as the door clicked shut.

"So," Lucius purred as he poured himself another glass. "What brings you to my study at so late an hour?"

"I wanted to discuss Draco's progress as a student."

"Oh." Lucius sank into his chair. "Drink?" Snape eyed the yellow tonic and nodded. "It's over there," Lucius pointed with a shaking finger. "Help yourself."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now. The boy. Speak."

"Ah, yes," Snape eyed the ceiling before pouring himself a drink. The boy would be right in the middle of… shit. His glass was too full. Oh well. He'd sip it longer. "Draco is a fine student… "

"Must you leave so soon?" Draco was hugging Ginny close under the newly used sheets. She was gazing out the balcony, her heart beating wildly for thousands of reasons. Draco, Harry, Hermione, Crabbe. Her… _gulp_… banishment. The sun was about to rise, even though there was no sign of it.

"Yes," Ginny sighed as she rolled over to face her husband.

"But think of all the fantastic things I could do, like I did," he persisted. Ginny laughed a little and took his face in her hands.

"What you did last night is illegal in most countries."

"I know. But I'm Draco Malfoy. And you're Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Therefore, we could do that anywhere your little heart wants to."

"I'm tired. Isn't four times in one night enough for you?"

"I don't know… I mean, with you here like you are, and me here like I am, I could go for it again."

"I can't believe you."

"Neither can I."

Ginny laughed and pushed him away. "I love you, even though you're a fool."

"And I love you, even though you're the most beautiful woman on the planet."

"Oh, shut up. I'm not going to let you do it again."

"Why not? I thought you liked it!" Draco lifted himself up and hovered over her. He wore a huge smile, and Ginny shook her head.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just that I did it four times last night. And I am tired. Get it? I would love to do it again, hell, I wish I could do it all the time, but I am exhausted. Tired. You know, mortals feel that way sometimes." Ginny pulled Draco closer to her slowly, not a trace of a smile on her face.

"Well, young and tender mortal, I love what I see, I love what I feel. And as your God, I command you to do it again."

"No."

"Will you say no to your God?"

"No, I will say 'no' to my husband. Now, if you please, I need to get going."

Draco leaned close to Ginny and kissed her slowly. His eyes didn't close, and he kept them on hers. "Please," he begged. He kissed her neck. "Please," he asked sweetly. Ginny shook her head. He kissed her chest. "Please," he whimpered. Ginny shook her head. Draco kissed her stomach. "Please, " he whispered. Ginny knew she was going to let him, but she still resisted for fun. His head was lost and Ginny gasped.

"Okay!" She nearly shouted as she sat upright. Draco came back up, a bit red in the face, but smiling nonetheless. He gently shoved her down and kissed her sweetly.

"I knew you'd see things my way."

"If you hadn't cheated… "

"Love, there are no rules in the game of love."

"Well then," Ginny bit her lip playfully. "I win!" She pushed Draco back and straddled him.

Lucius was asleep. He was actually snoring very loudly. Snape sat, wide eyed, staring into space. He hoped Draco had fulfilled his share of want for the next few years, because there was no way that he was willing to do that again. Actually talking to Malfoy? Yuck! Now Snape understood why Draco hated his father so much. The man was so full of himself! All he talked about in his drunken stupor was himself and how Crabbe was the better son.

Son? Crabbe wasn't even remotely related to the family. At least, that's what Snape thought. But then again, it was one of those crazy, mixed-up Pureblood things. Who knows what went on in the heads of those people.

Snape sighed and peeled himself from the chair he was sitting in. It was hard to stand, and his legs were wobbly. It would be a mighty feat if he could make it to his bed and not collapse. With a tad bit of trouble, Snape staggered into the guest quarters and passed out on his bed. It was two in the morning, and the day had not yet shaken it ugly head.

Now, Draco was a cruel and vicious man – ask anyone who went to Hogwarts. He had always been that way. Life had made it so he couldn't really be like other people, in fact, his whole life, he had been told by his father that he was better than other people, and that he shouldn't act like them. His father was an alcoholic and like some alcoholics in their drunken rages, had beaten his son. The beatings had toughened Draco growing up, to the point where he lost his childhood hopes and dreams and the charm and joy that is common with most children. And in his new strength against his father, Draco learned to take advantage of his father's disposition.

Eventually, Lucius lost the battle with his son. The beatings had become more and more frequent when the boy was home, and finally Lucius broke Draco's arm. The 13 year old had been defending himself against his father's harsh blows a few days after school had been released. It had to do something with Potter – as it always did. (It was no wonder that Draco hated Harry so much after a time, considering he was beaten incessantly because of the other boy's actions.) Draco backed away, as he always did, and his father lunged after him with his fists and the Stick and broke his arm and shattered his collar bone. Those are the kinds of things a person doesn't forget, even after the person has apologized and bought things for silence.

So it was. Draco never let himself come near to his father again. And he began to hate him, loath him, scorn him. There was a deep and utter hate for his whole family, and that was when he wanted to be loved and normal. It was bad enough that he had to hate people to defend himself, but it was another thing for that hate to build up a false image and betray the people around him to be nice to him because he would kill them if they weren't nice. Sure, Draco was as mean as hell, and he stole and lied and didn't feel bad for it. But he was missing love from his diet of life, and it cut him deep. He wanted love more than anything…

Draco caressed Ginny's hair as she slept beside him. She loved him. There she was, peacefully murmuring in her sleep, clinging to his body, and she loved him. She knew his inadequacies and she still loved him. She was fully aware of the monster that covered up the man, and yet she still loved him. But why? It is the age-old question of lovers – why.

Ginny raised her head and caught his troubled eyes with hers. She smiled and touched his face with a warm hand, and he leaned into it.

"Good morning, angel," he purred to her as he sat up on his arm.

"Good morning," she murmured. She closed her eyes and yawned, pushing the sleep past her. It was morning. Shoot! It was morning! Ginny sat up quickly. She glanced around her and shook her head quickly. The sun was already up, and she was still here.

"What?" Draco asked as she rolled out of the bed.

"Morning," she gushed as she searched for her clothes. Draco looked out the window and shook his head vigorously.

"Damn!" he sighed as he slammed his fist on the bed. "Love, stay. I'll keep you here and you can wait for me to get things settled around here… "

"No," Ginny sighed as she pulled on her knickers. "I'm afraid I can't." Ginny shoved her legs in her pants and pulled them up.

"Why?" he whined. Ginny tugged her shirt over her head and climbed on the bed with Draco. She straddled him and touched his face. He smiled and leaned close to her, kissing her and rubbing her back. She pulled back and moved some hair out of his face.

"Because I have to go. If you don't remember," she paused and sighed. "I'm banished. Technically, this place counts as the wizarding world." Ginny rolled off of Draco and sat on the edge of the bed. She pulled on her shoes and leaned forward. Draco leaned close to her and hugged her from behind. "I'm sorry," she sighed as she turned around. She kissed him and touched his naked chest softly.

"Oh, yeah," he laughed. "I'll get dressed too." He bounded out of the bed and threw on some clothes. In a flash, he was at her side.

"You're a fool," she laughed as she tried pushing him away. Draco shook his head and caught her hands on his. His eyes settled on hers and he raised her hands to his lips and kissed her hands softly.

"I'm your husband," he replied as he let her hands fall. "And I can't stand seeing my wife driven away because she was protecting herself."

"But I wasn't," Ginny cried as she turned away suddenly. "That's why I'm being banished. He killed her, Draco. We were walking away, peacefully, and he killed her out of spite." Ginny sat on the bed and stared down at her hands. "I loved her, Draco. She was my best friend in the whole world. She was going to get married, she was in love too. How would you feel if I died?" She broke off, her emotions almost undoing her nerves. A tear fell from her eye and she shook her head. "I can't stay. I can't imagine how you feel. He was your best friend. Oh, I'm so sorry… " She laid her head down on the pillow and cried softly.

"Don't think that way," Draco purred as he moved close to her and stroked her hair. "I love you much more than I even liked him. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'd probably be better off," Ginny sniffed as she stood away from him.

"No, no, no." Draco rose and took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. "I wouldn't live without you."

"Neither would I," Ginny whispered as she squeezed Draco.

"Draco," Snape's voice called from the door. Draco lifted Ginny's chin and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear as he pulled away from her to open the door.

"Ah, there you are. Your father is up, and I'm sure he will be in here to discuss your wedding… if you know what I mean." Draco shuddered.

"Yes," he nodded. "I understand." He turned back around to Ginny, who had moved to the balcony. "Ginny, wait up," he jogged toward her and closed the doors behind them once he was outside.

"It's a beautiful day," Ginny sighed as she turned back to face him.

"It is, isn't it?"

"Yes." Ginny sighed and shook her head. "I'm afraid this is where I part you, my love. I'm bad at long good-byes." Draco nodded at her and kissed her passionately. He ran his fingers through her hair once more and felt her under him once more, and then in a second, she had pushed him away.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you." She smiled a bit before she vanished in a loud pop. Draco sighed and stared into the rising sun.

"Draco!" Snape hissed from inside. Draco pulled the doors open and stepped inside. Draco nodded at the man and stepped out of his room and glided down the stairs. He would be very cheery to his father, even though he didn't want to be.

"Draco!" Lucius was sober again. He was waiting in the foyer, sitting at the piano and pushing a few random keys. The irony of that unused piano was that Narcissa had insisted that Draco take lessons to improve his reflexes. After six years of the best tutors, Draco had walked away a very good pianist who knew more about music and composition than he did about reflexes. He still could play Mozart and Pachabel and Brahms and Bach, the well known Muggles composers, and he could also play the more intricate Williams and Roquemore. That style of piano involved enchanting the piano and what not, and it was complicated.

"Yes father?" Draco's attention snapped back to the present.

"Play me something."

"But father, it's been so long." Such a liar. Draco smiled a bit.

"Oh, nonsense. Play. Anything."

"Yes father." Draco walked over to the piano and his father left the seat. In a heart beat, Draco had sat down and rested his fingers over a dominant 7th C chord. Draco smiled a bit. His father didn't have the slightest on what a dominant 7th C chord was. In another instant, Draco considered songs. The only thing that could come to his mind was Brahms' Waltz, Op. 39. Draco pressed the first notes and stopped.

"What?" Lucius was leaning over the black polished wood, his head supported by his hands. "Why did you stop?"

"What do you want of me, father?" Draco looked up at the man who had sired him. He wasn't really a father. He had been there, but he was more Death Eater than father. He was involved in his own purpose, and could care less how his child turned out.

"I want you to play. Whatever that was, it was nice. Play. Go on, I know you can. Play something."

"Yes, sir." Draco sighed slightly and pressed the first notes again. After the first chords, he couldn't stop his hands, and they played out the melody that was so close to his heart. His hands moved expertly around the keyboard, and played just the perfect thing in time. It was beautiful and moving to watch his hands, how they caressed the keys so gently and yet made such a powerful sound come forth. Suddenly the piece moved, and Draco's body moved with it, an unknown passion for the craft creeping out of him and flowing through every pore. As all true musicians know music, when it moves you, you move with it. To resist would be fatal. And so it was with Draco. His love for Ginny took shape in the melody and the harmony and he played as though he never would play again.

The song was over before anyone in the room wanted it to be. Snape stood at the door, listening silently with awe. Lucius gazed at his son with amazement, and from beyond the door, Narcissa stood and smiled at her son. Draco sat and stared at the keys, shocked at himself. He had released the music inside of his soul, and he wanted it back. Music was precious to him, and he wanted it back, bottled up inside of him where no one could hear it. It was the only feeling he allowed himself to have as a child, and to share it was almost like crying. It was forbidden.

"That was… superb." Lucius stood up straight. Draco sighed and closed the piano. He wanted to get this day over with so he could leave to Paris.

"Thank you. Now, can we talk?"

"What? Oh, sure." Lucius' shoulders slumped and he walked over to one of the chairs. "Have a seat." Without hesitation, Draco sat down. "So… " Lucius sighed as he eyed the rum on the far wall.

"The wedding," Draco reminded.

"Oh yes. That. All right. But first, I want to discuss that performance. It was so… sad. So tragic. Why?"

"I am sad, father."

"It's because of Crabbe, isn't it? I know, I'm very torn up about it." Draco stared at his father. He shook his head a little. There are times that you speak your mind and when you play along. Now is a time to play along, he decided.

"Yes. He was my best friend, you know."

"More like a cousin, I should think." This sent Lucius into a fit. His face turned red and he shook his fist a little. "Damn that girl. If ever I should see her, I swear on my life I will kill her, with my bear hands if I have to." This shocked Draco, but he let no sign of it show.

"Yes. If you found some kind of poison that would work slowly on her, I would find the means to administer it to her and kill her slowly and painfully for what she did to my dear friend." Draco shivered inside of his world. He loved her more than he loved himself, and he could never harm a hair on her head, even if she asked him to.

"Yes, but you could never go into the Muggle world. At any rate, the wedding. It is tomorrow, if you don't remember."

"How could I forget?" Draco sighed to himself.

"What?" Lucius asked from his chair.

"Oh, I said 'How wonderful.'" Draco smiled falsely.

"Yes. Now, I have planned for you to meet Callista again, today in Hogsmead. She is looking forward to seeing you."

"Oh joy," Draco moaned softly. He slid down in his chair a fraction of a centimeter and his father noticed.

"What is this? I thought you liked her! Tell me why you suddenly hate her, tell me!" Lucius rose from his chair and moved over to Draco, and raised a fist. Draco jumped out his chair instinctively and moved toward a weapon of some kind, but he didn't find one.

"I never said that. All I did was slouch."

"Which means you hate her!"

"No!" Draco was shouting now too. "I never said anything. I just don't want to be married right now, okay? I'm not ready for that kind of a thing now. I'm so close to getting a job at the Ministry, and… " He was cut off by his father's shouting.

"THE MINISTRY!" His father was livid. "I can't believe you! I was 19 and had no job of any kind when I was married. I wanted a job, yes, but I knew my role in my family! Draco," his father's voice grew softer. "You must uphold your family before you think about work."

"Father… "

"Let me finish!" Lucius snapped. "You have really no part in this house other than continuing the Pureblood line. That is your job for the next few years. Produce an heir, that is all I want before I die. The Malfoy's must have an heir, son… "

Draco fumed silently behind his cool eyes. It was one of the things he had inherited from his father: the calm, cool outside and boiling inside. He had maybe already produced an heir for all he knew, and it would be Pureblood. Good, pure blood. A child of love.

A child.

Draco's eyes misted over as his father continued to yell at him about how important family was. There was some stints at him, but it was all lost at his ears. What would the child look like? Would it have red hair, or blond? Cool, grey Malfoy eyes, or fiery, green Weasley eyes? Pale skin or ruddy? Tall and lean or tall and stocky? What kind of care was required for a child? What languages would be taught? Music, or no?

Suddenly, the heavy responsibility fell over Draco and he felt himself sinking beneath its weight. A child was so much more than he wanted right now. He wanted to be in love, and young, not tired and a father. But he imagined the joy that might accompany such news. He had to be positive. Draco sighed slightly and focused his eyes again. His father was still talking about family and the importance of an heir, as if he had not heard it a million times already. Draco shook his head and smiled to himself. He knew his father would not let him out of the wedding alive until he finally agreed to do it. An idea struck Draco.

Draco's big intake of breath surprised Lucius. He stopped his lecture and stared at his son for a second. Before he could speak again, Draco's voice filled the room. "I will gladly meet with Callista today. And I will marry her tomorrow."

Lucius was taken aback. This was a great change. He had hated only minutes earlier. What would bring about the sudden change, other than his fantastic speech? He smiled at his son. "I knew you would see things my way." But wait, that wasn't right. Draco would never change his mind so quickly. This made Lucius angry. "I want you to go to her," he hissed, anger creeping into his voice. "I know you are lying. I don't want to see you until you have grown up!"

"Fine." Draco hissed back. "If you'll excuse me," Draco didn't finish what he was thinking, which was, 'So I can go die quietly in my room.'


	14. Contrivance

Contrivance

Draco was desperate. He would have done just about anything to get out of marrying that Callista, even if it meant suicide. He was willing to push it that far. He made it to his room in record time, and after that he shut the door quickly. He didn't want anyone interfering with his thoughts. He needed to think, damn it!

"Draco." It was Snape.

"What do you want? I'm trying to think."

"I know. But I have a feeling you are going to hurt yourself."

"You're probably right."

"Then let me in. I can't let you do that."

There was a silence, and then the door clicked open. Snape pushed it open a little more and entered. The room was dark, and the roses were drooping. An empty champagne bottle lie near the bed, and some clothes were strewn about. He closed his eyes quickly, trying not to imagine what pleasures occurred the night before. It didn't work.

"There is no way I can get out of marrying her, is there?" Snape was pulled back to reality and looked at the man before him. In the course of two days, Draco had gone from a boy to a man. It was amazing. His mind thought of the question and found an answer.

"Yes, there is a way. But I'm not sure if it can be done safely. You might be better off just marrying her and doing what your father asks of you." Snape cringed at his words. It was the easiest way out, and he knew how Draco would respond before the rage exploded from his lips.

"You are mad! You know that I am… " Draco lowered his voice to an intense whisper. "Already married. It would be adultery, and that is one of the biggest sins I have come to learn of. I love Ginny, and I wouldn't do that to her." Draco stopped in his rage and stared at Snape. "There's no way that you know of?" Snape sighed.

"Yes, there's one, but you need to go see Dumbledore about it, because I can't give it to you. Only he has the power to give it to anyone, and even then it isn't in his jurisdiction to give."

"Tell me what it is."

"Go to him and find out for yourself." Snape glared at Draco for a minute before moving to the door. "Just ask him about the bells." With those last words, he slipped out of the room.

Draco was left standing in his room with a blank expression on his face. There was nothing that he could do other than find his cloak and leave at once for Dumbledore's house in Hogsmead.

It was well into the afternoon, and the heat of the day was at its hottest.

Callista moved about Hogsmead with distaste. She had never liked England. It was either too hot or too cold. Or it was too dry or too wet. Not anything like Greece. Now there was a country. It was always nice and warm, and the weather was always agreeable. Sometimes, during the summer, she might even travel to Egypt and visit the family down there.

"Beep!" a little boy shouted as he raced passed her. She flung her hands in the air as she pressed herself toward the wall. They were so rude here, too. Ugh. Disgusting pigs they were.

Callista flung her blonde hair over her shoulder. She had ditched that ugly red hair and had changed it to a more suitable color, something that better fit who she thought she was. Her eyes were different colors too, they had been changed to a blue by the best cosmetic wizards France had to offer. Her skin was still pale, and she still had a few freckles, but other than that, no one who hadn't seen her in a while would believe that it was still Callista. She turned up her dainty, pointed mouth and smiled. Her sharp teeth showed from under the pink flesh and she turned her head to look down the street.

There was a cloaked figure coming her way. She might have a bit of fun with this person. She smiled and stepped back into the road. "You there," she called. The figure looked up, and Callista beheld a very attractive man.

"Who, me?" The man pulled back his hood and let the air cool off his head.

"Yes, you." Callista eyed the red head before her. He was tall, and very strong looking. His eyes were… green, and he had countless freckles on his face. His smile was very nice, though, and his voice was pure and good.

"What can I help you with?" Ron stared at the foreigner and laughed to himself. She was beautiful, but she held a Death Eater aura to her. She was definitely evil.

"I'm lost," she whined softly. "Where would I find the Leaky Cauldron?"

Ron sighed and rolled his eyes in the back of his head. Yep. This person had never really been to Hogsmead before. "All right. You see that sign? Yes, that one. Take a left when you get to that sign, and then walk all the way down that street. If you see a fountain, you are going in the right direction. Then, you should just look at all of the signs until you see the one with "The Leaky Cauldron" written on it."

"Thanks," Callista said breathlessly as she turned in his direction. Now he, he was a man she wouldn't mind marrying. But no, she was going to marry Draco. According to her sources, he was a vicious, vile man who would do whatever it took to get his way. Sounded like her kind of a guy. Plus, he was blond, and he had silver-grey eyes. Handsome, too. He was the perfect man. Callista sighed.

"Good morning." A man in a shop nodded at her as she passed. She nodded back. She sighed and let her footsteps fall as they would in the direction given to her. Suddenly, there were pounding steps behind her, and she turned around to see who it was. The man in the shop shouted, "Draco, slow down, you're going to kill someone if you run that fast."

Draco?

Strange, it seemed as if there was only one of that name in the world. Callista needed to talk to him, to meet him, to behold what she was going to marry. Draco was rich, very rich, and she wanted to know if he was as handsome as he was in her mind. "You!" she shouted to the darting figure. It stopped and turned around slowly.

"What do you want?" the man growled.

"I want to see your face." Callista's voice held an air of authority, but the man didn't heed her. "Take off you hood!" she demanded.

"Why should I?" Draco hissed.

"Because I am Callista Zoë Paris, and I am going to marry you. I'd like to see your face before then."

Draco's mind reeled. He felt like he needed to vomit. This day was not going so well. He looked up at the girl through his hood, and he was shocked. She didn't have red hair, she didn't have green eyes. She wasn't shapely. In fact, this girl had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was as straight as a board. He stood up straight an pulled the fabric off of his head.

"I am Draco," he sighed. He was defeated for the time being. But he was in a rush, and he would leave before she could speak much.

"Oh my," Callista sighed. He was better than her vision. He was perfect. The perfect specimen.

"Yes, well, now that you have seen me, I have to get going. I am on business… "

"Oh, don't go!" Callista rushed forward and took his hands. "No, please don't go. I want to know so much!" She fell on her knees and gazed up at her future husband. He was so beautiful. She would endure this nasty England for him, if he wanted. "I know you love me… I see it in your eyes. You love me, don't you?"

"Sure, okay." Draco was fed up with this girl.

"Draco, I know you love me. I hear it in your voice." Callista hugged Draco's legs and wouldn't let go.

"Actually… " Draco needed an excuse to get away. "I'm very sad right now. See, my friend died, and I am still broken up about it. If you'll excuse me, I need to go."

"Oh, yes, I see it. You do look sad, come to think of it. Forgive me. I'll see you tomorrow, at the wedding." Callista let go and stood up.

"Yes." Draco smiled sarcastically and nodded.

"Right. See you later." Callista turned and began her way to the Leaky Cauldron again. Draco watched her leave, and then in a second, he turned back on his course to Dumbledore's. He ran right, left, right, searching for the house and the garden and the man. After 10 minutes of exhaustive running, Draco finally came on the small house, mostly by chance. Without knocking, he ran inside and out the back door.

"Dumbledore!" he called to the silent shrubs. He bent double and breathed quickly, trying to gain his breath back.

"Yes?" The old man was sitting in a chair around the corner. He stared at the troubled man before him and sipped his lemonade.

"I want to ask you about the bells." Draco looked up at Dumbledore, and watched the man's smiling face turn to one filled with horror.

"Who told you that?" Dumbledore set his drink down and stood.

"Snape. I am in real trouble, Professor. There is no way that I can get out of getting married see, and if I don't do something, I am going to commit adultery, which is a big sin, and I don't want to do that to Ginny, who is banished and doesn't know anything, other than the fact that I am going to come and get her."

"Stop!" Dumbledore cried. His head was spinning. "Okay! Sit down. Let me think."

"If you don't do anything, then I am going to take the only other way that I can think of out, and that is… " Draco gulped and pulled out a dagger. "Death."

"No." Dumbledore spoke quietly and gazed at the plants. "No, I can't let you do that to Ginny. You say you don't want to hurt her, well, your death would hurt her even worse. I don't understand why the youth of today wants to solve everything with death. Death is not always the answer."

"So will you help me?" Draco sat forward in the chair and stared at Dumbledore's back.

"Yes. But this is the ironic thing; I am going to help you by killing you."

"What!" Draco stood suddenly and rushed over to Dumbledore. "What do you mean? You just said death won't solve a thing!"

"Would you relax? You worry more than I ever did in all my life. Shish."

"So what do you mean?" Draco's eyes were intense and staring, and they peered at the old man, trying to pry the answer from his soul.

"The bells. You asked me about the bells. Well, this is what they are. The Bells of Death. They simulate death. I collect the nectar from the bottom of the flowers, and when administered to a body, they make your pulse almost nothing, you stop breathing deeply, your skin becomes pale and cold, the light goes from your eyes, and while you look dead and respond like a dead person, you are in fact alive and asleep."

Draco stared at the professor. On an impulse, Draco reached out and hugged Dumbledore. This caught the other man by surprise, and after a few seconds, the joyful Draco let go. "You are a true friend," Draco sighed as he walked toward the trees.

"Well, I just want you to be gone and leave me alone. Once you and Ginny are in Paris, I'll never have to hear from you again."

"But you will. You'll come down to visit, won't you?" Draco turned back around and saw Dumbledore smiling. "Oh, I see."

"I'll owl Ginny and tell her what we are planning, so she's not confused." Dumbledore moved inside and went into a room. Draco followed him inside, but stayed in the living room. "I want you to go home and help your family get ready for the wedding. Act like you are going to enjoy getting married. Then… " Dumbledore appeared in the living room with a small vile. "Tonight, when you go to bed, drink this. It is a drop of the nectar and water to take away the bite. It will keep you dead for a day. Tomorrow night, I will send Ginny to your family's burial ground to help you, and then you and she can go away forever."

"Oh… thank you… " Draco accepted the vile and was silent. There was not much to be left out. Everything would be taken care of… it was foolproof. He walked out of the house in a second he was back at his own room. He put the vile under his pillow and took off his cloak. He would do what Dumbledore said, and wouldn't worry about anything. Draco sat on his bed for nearly an hour, thinking of Ginny and the love he had for her.

Downstairs, Lucius, Narcissa, and Snape were giving orders to house elves for the wedding. Draco came walking down the stairs, a huge grin on his face. Lucius stopped in mid sentence and stared up at his son. "Have you decided to grow up?"

"Yes, father. I met Callista. She's a very lovely girl. I can't wait until tomorrow." Draco smiled a little less and hoped his charade wouldn't be seen through. It wasn't. Snape's eyes told what he was thinking – he knew. But Lucius and Narcissa were oblivious to the lie they he forced their son to live. They were very happy for him.

"I'm glad that girl talked some sense into you. See," Lucius turned to Narcissa. "He needs a girl to keep him level headed."

"Yes, I guess he does."

"Father, if you don't mind, I'm going to go get ready and pick out some clothing and what not for tomorrow."

"All right." Lucius nodded. "Snape, go with him. You have good taste."

"Sir, I… " Snape tried to say something, but he caught the look in Draco's eyes and nodded. "I just need to get something to drink first. Draco, please come with an old man and wait while he wets his whistle."

"All right. Sure." Draco smiled at his parents and followed the black clad man into the kitchen.

"He's something else, isn't he?" Lucius asked his wife as he watched Draco disappear around the corner.

"Yes, he is."

"You haven't said much today. What's on your mind?" Lucius set down his papers and approached his wife slowly. He took her in his arms and gazed into her cold eyes.

"I'm just thinking about when we were married. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget?"

"I just was remembering what if felt like – the fear, the nerves."

"Yes." Lucius' face came close to hers and he breathed her smell deeply. "I still love you, you know."

"I know." Narcissa sighed and leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. This was the closest she had been to him in nearly ten years. He was always so involved with the Dark Lord and everything, well, there hadn't been much time for her.

"Come here," Lucius purred as he lifted her face. He kissed her softly, and she smiled to herself. Maybe he did still love her after all.

Draco sighed as he cast his glance around the room. He had picked out something to wear. Great. He had stalled and avoided the questions Snape asked. He had waited until it was night before he would answer any of Snape's questions.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Snape sat in the chair, facing Draco.

"Because it's not quite night yet."

"Sure it is. It's dark outside."

"All right. Fine. Ask away."

Snape leaned forward and asked in a whisper, as though someone were going to come in and reveal them, "Did Dumbledore give you the potion?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to take it?"

"Not with you in the room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Snape had waited hours to hear that response, and he was satisfied. He would leave Draco to do whatever he wanted, and decided that he would be surprised in the morning. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Or will you?" Draco smiled at his joke. He knew that Snape was worried, but it didn't faze him. He had a goal in mind, and he would see it through. Snape laughed nervously and left the room quickly. As soon as the door shut, Draco reached back and pulled out the tiny vile. He sat in the middle of his bed, gazing at the milky white contents. He shook it. It wasn't much. How could something so small make such a big difference? He shook his head. It didn't matter, as long as it worked.

"I'm not afraid," he told himself, even though he was. "I mean, I trust the professor that it will work. He wouldn't purposely poison me, would he? He _has_ been out to get my family for a while. No! That is absurd. He wouldn't do anything to hurt Ginny, and I am a part of her now. What if it wears off before he can come and get me? Then I'll be stuck in that awful tomb with the dead air and all my dead relatives… ugh. I'll surely suffocate before he comes." Draco shivered and stared at the vile. "The ghosts of my ancestors are said to haunt that tomb… their cries can be heard on clear nights, like mandrakes freshly pulled, they say. My forefathers, rest their souls, were smart enough to build that circle of stones around the entrance to confuse others of the were-a-bouts of the tomb." Draco paused and closed his eyes.

Ginny, I drink to you, he thought. With her face in his mind, Draco pulled the stopper out of the vile and poured the potion into his guts. He felt the burning liquid enter his stomach and he doubled over. Draco felt a sweet stab of pain, and suddenly his world began to swirl. His head weighed a million pounds, and he fell on his back, his head on his pillow. Draco's breathing staggered and became short and raspy. The world tipped from side to side and his eyes lazed from side to side. The ceiling moved in a circle, and the last thing Draco saw was Ginny's sweet, smiling face.


	15. Repercussions

Repercussions

"Snape, would you be a darling and give this to the cooks?" Narcissa handed a package to Snape and he started in the direction of the kitchen.

"Is this… " He leaned in and sniffed the package. "Is this quince?"

"Aye, it is."

"I haven't had quince in ages… it is so rare. How did you manage to come about it?"

"I am Lucius Malfoy," Lucius boomed from behind. "I can get anything in the world."

"Ah, yes. I knew that." Snape smiled peevishly and stepped back to give the package to the cooks. He stopped and stared at Lucius. "Have you been up all night? You look like you have, my goodness."

"Yes, I was up all night, ordering others to get things ready. It's what, eight? Nine? I have never felt better." Lucius' eyes were blood shot, and there were heavy bags under his eyes. His smile was weak, and he looked like he had been drinking again.

"Well, as long as you feel all right." Snape nodded and left the room.

"Master, what do want us to do with these?" A few house elves entered carrying armfuls of packages.

"Ah, yes, I want those on the table in the foyer. Go, on, be gone with you." Lucius smiled at the fading house elves voices. "Where is David? He said he would be here with the music… " A faint tinkle of women's laughter could be heard from the fireplace. "That must be him now. Snape!" he hollered in the direction of the kitchen. Snape appeared a moment later, a bit of chocolate on the edge of his mouth.

"Yes?" He wiped his mouth with his fingers and smiled.

"Go wake up Draco. Get him ready and keep him busy. I am going to go talk to David, and I am going to direct the musicians where to set up. I think Callista might be here. Well, what are you waiting for? Go!"

With that, Snape headed up toward Draco's room. He knew that the boy had probably taken the potion as soon as he was out of the room, and he would be dead to the world. He sighed and knocked on the door anyway. "Draco? Are you up?" He knocked on the door some more. What if Draco hadn't taken it, and had run away? What then? Snape shook the fear away and knocked louder. Still no answer. He shrugged and stood back from the door.

Moments later, a blast could be heard from down below. Snape entered the smoldering remains of the door way and walked over to Draco's bed. The boy was laying flat, his face as pale as chalk, not a breath stirring his chest. He appeared dead. "Draco," Snape shook his feet, and when the boy didn't move, Snape knew that he had taken the potion.

"Snape… " It was Narcissa. "What is all the noise for?"

"Draco won't wake up, he's… he's… " He wasn't a very good actor, but he tried. His voice caught in his throat, and he touched Draco's cold face. Narcissa pushed past Snape and touched her cold son.

"No, no!" she cried. "He's my only son, the only son I'll ever have. He can't be dead, or else I will be dead along with him!"

"What the hell is going on?" Lucius roared as he stopped in the doorway.

"It's, it's Draco," Snape managed. "He's dead! Dead, you hear me? He's dead! Gone! Dead!"

"My poor child is dead!" Narcissa wailed. "He's dead!"

"Ha! Let me see him. He's probably just sleeping very heavily… " Lucius walked over to Draco and studied him for a second. "Alas! He is dead… he's cold, his blood has settled, and his joints are stiff. Life had these lips have long been separated. Death lies on him like an untimely frost on the sweetest of roses."

"Why?" Narcissa wailed. She began to cry horribly and wrung her hands tightly.

"Death, that has taken him hence to make me scream, has tied up my tongue and won't let me speak." Lucius stared at Draco's cold form and shook his head angrily.

"Is the groom ready to go?" Callista stuck her head in the door and stared at the group gathered in the room.

"Ready to go and never return," Lucius cried. "The sweet breath of Death has married him before you could, I'm afraid. My heir is Death, all of my possessions are now entitled to her. Life, living, is all Death's."

"I hate my life!" Narcissa cried from Lucius' shoulder. "Why couldn't I have been to one to go? I was ready so long ago. Draco had his whole life in front of him. And now what?"

"A father is not supposed to bury his son," Lucius cried. He finally broke down and allowed his tears in. "I was so cruel to him… what I would give to bring him back!" This brought on tears from everyone, and soon the whole room was wailing.

"ENOUGH!" someone shouted from the door. Everyone stopped in mid-sniffle and turned to the commanding voice. There stood Dumbledore, his hand on the frame and his face flush. "Enough, I say! Nothing anyone will say can bring him back. It is enough that you all loved him. But he is gone, and none of your tears will solve anything." He moved into the room and stood by the head of the bed. He looked at Draco and knew in an instant that he had taken the potion.

"What are you doing here?" Narcissa mumbled.

"Draco invited me, as an old professor."

"But I never saw your name on the list… " Lucius wiped the last tear from his face. Once again, he was rock hard and strong. He acted as if he wasn't really broken on the inside.

"Man, save your breath. I know you are hurting. Let it out. It's won't help you to keep it bottled inside. Now, I want you to put him in his best clothing and apperate him to your tombs. Send all of the guests away. There will be no wedding today, or ever."

"His marriage was the cause of my joy, now all of my effort will be used on my sorrow."

"Just go," Dumbledore said to the parents. Lucius let the tears begin again and he walked away with Narcissa under his arms. "Callista, you had better go too. Change the color of your gown to black. Don't expect a wedding for a while." Callista nodded sadly and exited the room also. The only people left were Snape and Dumbledore.

"He did it," Snape said triumphantly.

"He certainly did," Dumbledore agreed.

Ginny was having a bad week. Well, it was one of those strange weeks. It was the best week of her life and the worst week of her life. That was why it was a bad week. It was too perfect. She was married to the love of her life, and her best friend was dead to prove it. And even though her life was so horrible, Ginny sat in the Burrow with a happy heart.

She had dreamt the sweetest dream – that she had been dead, but Draco had come and breathed life into her, and when she awoke, she was a queen. She had laid in bed all that morning, wondering what Draco was doing at that moment. In fact, she didn't care. He would come for her, he promised he would. Then they would be off to Paris, where they would live forever in peace.

"Ginny!" Harry stared out of the fireplace. "Are you awake yet? I have breakfast!" He stepped into the old, cold house and searched around for his friend.

"I'm in here," Ginny called. She was sitting at the table in the kitchen. The house was still in perfect working order, only it was cold and she couldn't figure out how to start a fire without magic. Harry shook his head when he saw her.

"You look terrible," he said as he sat down.

"Yeah, you would too if you were in a house completely dependent on magic and you couldn't use any." Ginny laughed and took some food. She bit into it ravenously and swallowed it almost whole. "What is this?" she asked with her mouth full.

"It's some of your mum's eggs on toast. She said she didn't care where you were, as long as you were eating well. She said she loves you and misses you. She wishes you would go home."

"You know I can't."

"Yeah. That's what I told her, but she laughed. She said it sounded exactly like you." Harry bit into his food and stared at Ginny. "I'm sorry I didn't come and see you yesterday. The Ministry was bothering me about her… "

"I know."

"So." Harry sighed and opened the container of juice. "What has happened since then?" Ginny smiled and drank some juice.

"Well, I wasn't going to tell anyone, but I got married." Ginny watched Harry's eyes light up.

"Really? To who?"

"You promise you won't be angry?"

"I promise. I'm totally drained, anyway."

Ginny sighed and looked at Harry. "Draco and I fell in love at the party. He was why I wanted to leave, and why I went back. Then we talked, and he told me he was going to get married. So in order to save our love, we got married first." Ginny's eyes had wandered to the window, and she flicked them back to Harry's face. He wasn't angry, like she thought he would be.

"Draco, huh?" He shook his head and shivered. "Did you… you know."

"Yeah." Ginny nodded and caught Harry's smile. "Oh, shut up. You can't tell me that you never… "

"No, I would be a liar then. I did." Harry became thoughtful. "In fact, it was quite often." He smiled and sighed. It was an awkward subject.

"So… " Ginny sighed. She was about to say something else, but the squawk of an owl stopped her. "Funny… " she said out loud.

"I wonder who it's from," Harry said as he opened the window. The owl flew in and dropped a letter on the table. It waited while Ginny dug a treat out of a container, and then flew away. Ginny stared at the letter before tearing it open.

"Oh my God." Ginny simply stared at the words on the page.

"What?" Harry took the letter from her weak hand and read it. "How could that happen?" he asked no one. "How could Draco die? He was so young… Oh God, I'm sorry Ginny… " Harry took the trembling girl in his arms and held her tight.

"Why? I was just with him yesterday. He was so powerful, nothing seemed wrong..." Ginny felt the tears and let them fall.

"Ginny, shh." Harry sat down and pulled her with him. She sat in his lap and cried and cried and cried, until she felt that she was going to die too.

"Harry, I told him I would die without him, and I feel that I am going to." She brushed away the sick tears and stared into his face. He smiled weakly and brushed her hair back.

"Ginny, you aren't going to die. I didn't."

"But we had so little time… " This brought Ginny to tears again. Harry stroked her hair and hugged her tight.

"I know what you are going through," he purred. "I did too. I felt like I was shriveling up inside, and my whole world was crashing down on me." He shook his head to chase away the pain.

"But… but… " She sniffed and looked into his eyes. "I loved him, Harry. I loved him more than I loved my own life. And I gave that life to him. If he is dead then I am too." She stood and wiped her face.

"Ginny, don't be irrational. Give it some time, and you'll think better."

Ginny turned around and stared at Harry. "Harry, I don't want to think straight. Look, I want you to go find me some paper and a pen. I want to write some letters." Ginny turned away and sat down again. Harry shook his head. Only one person could talk sense in that girl.

Ron was sitting on the couch, staring at the blank TV screen, wondering if he should turn it on or not. He was reaching for the remote when a pop nearly scared him out of his skin.

"Ron, come quick, it's Ginny." Harry's distressed voice was all that Ron needed. He stood quickly and went to the fireplace where his friend was waiting. Harry flooed to the Burrow, and was followed by Ron.

A moment later, the two men were standing in his old house. Ginny wasn't in the kitchen anymore. Ron pointed to the kitchen and then at Harry, and then he pointed to the stairs. Harry nodded and went toward the kitchen, while Ron darted silently up the old stairs. In a silent few minutes, Ron had searched every room, and had finally come upon Ginny. She was digging through the old potion books, opening each one and tossing it aside.

"What are you doing?" he asked casually. Ginny whirled around.

"Ron, you can't stop me. I have to do this."

"Do what? I don't understand."

"I can't live if he isn't alive, you have to understand me." Ginny went back to her work opening the books and tossing them aside.

"What are you talking about?" Ron was almost shouting. He grabbed her hands and forced her up. "Who? What is going on?"

"I'm married!" Ginny shouted at her brother. "You remember him well, Draco. Yes, you know him. I fell in love with him and we got married. Well, he's dead, and I might as well be dead too!" Ginny twisted in his grip and tried beating him with her fists. "I loved him!" She shouted. "I loved him more than I did anyone else! I can't do this anymore!" She sank toward the floor, consumed by tears. Ron was shocked. So this was what was going on.

"Ron!" Harry shouted as he came in the room. "Oh." Ron was still holding onto Ginny's wrists. She was crying, her head touched the floor.

"You failed to tell me all the details," Ron said sarcastically as he let go of his only sister.

"Oh, yes. Those. I figured I'd tell you once we got here… " Harry became sheepish and smirked.

"Yes, but you failed to do so." Ron shook his head. "Gin, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Ginny nodded and sniffed.

"No one does."

"I do," Harry grumbled from the door.

"I just want to see him," she said weakly as she lifted her head.

"Well, I'm sure that can be arranged," Ron said as he lifted her again, softly this time.

"Yes," Harry added as he unfolded his arms and come into the room. "In fact, I'll take you there tonight, but not before then. Ron and I are going to keep a tight eye on you, so that you don't try anything… dangerous." Ginny nodded and closed her hand. In it was the vile she had searched for…

Ginny had been 15. She had entered the forbidden section of the library and had stolen a book – any book. She was trying to prove herself to Harry and Ron that she still had it in her to steal. Of course, she had kept the book. In fact, she had used it. Deep inside its contents, she had found a formula for a potion that would bring a slow, sweet death to the drinker. She had made it, in case she needed it, and had placed it in the back of an old book, which she had placed in her old room.

The vile she clutched in her hand was the same vile she had made seemingly so long ago. She slipped it into her pocket and smiled to herself. She would use it, once she could lie with Draco.


	16. Cessation

Cessation

Dumbledore sat silently at his house, trying to pass time the only way he knew how; patiently. He stared at the wall, and nodded his head every now and then. He was about ready to go to sleep, when he heard the cry of his owl.

"Back so soon, are you?" he called to his spotted friend. The owl landed on the couch and dropped a letter in his lap. "What's this?" he asked. He opened the letter, and read it quickly.

It was the letter he had sent Ginny the day before.

"What happened?" he roared. He glared at the owl, but saw the cause of the delay. There was a band around the leg of the owl. It was a tracking device. Some stupid Muggle had captured and clipped his bird. So what if Carmen was a Snowy Spotted Owl? It was his and his alone, and no Muggle had the right to mess with that. He waved his wand at his bird and the tag fell off. He shook his head.

"Ginny won't know what has happened. She'll be dangerous without information." With that, Dumbledore began packing for waking his patient up.

Harry and Ron had been true to their word. At dusk, they were walking with Ginny across the moors to the Malfoy tombs, better known as Stone Hedge. Before they had left, Ginny had put her wand in her cloak pocket, and a kitchen knife, in case the poison didn't work. She smiled secretly to herself. She would live with him forever.

At the same time, Harry and Ron were worried about her. She was unusually quiet, and she smiled a lot. Harry just shook his head, but Ron had a feeling that she was up to more than what she said. He watched her extra closely, and made sure she didn't hurt herself. He loved her most of his siblings, and he couldn't bear to see her in the kind of pain she was in, even though she was in love with his worst enemy, he would respect that.

"Ron… " Ginny sounded very far away when she spoke.

"I'm here."

"I love you."

"I know you do." He leaned over and hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back. She was going to miss him. After a few more minutes of silence, they reached the entrance to the tomb. It was open already.

"You guys stay here. Let me go in by myself to say good-bye to him alone. I'm a big girl, I can do it." She hugged Harry quickly, and then she hugged Ron. She let go, turned away, and practically ran into the tomb.

Callista had gone into the tomb to pay her respects to her dead would-be husband. In her hand, she clutched a bouquet of flowers. He had been such a beautiful creature. It was a shame that he was gone like that. She held her wand in front of her as a torch and saw the pale, shiny walls before her. She sighed. It was a high-vaulted, clean place, but it was so expansive. The Malfoy family had been going for so long… and now it would never continue. She sighed and widened her steps. There was something crawling on the ground, and it made her uneasy.

Ginny crept along the walls silently. It was enough that she was still using magic, but it was another thing that she was creeping in a grave to see her love. It was sad to her, really. She had never figured it would be like this, but then again, what was she going to do? The halls were big and expansive, and echoed at every slight sound. There was someone else in the tomb, she knew that. She could hear them breathing.

Callista arrived in the main chamber and saw at once Draco's body, lain out across the briar. He was dressed in a fine black suit, and his hands were crossed against his chest. His lips were pale and cold, and his eyes were closed. Callista stepped toward him and laid the flowers by his side. There were already so many other flowers in and around his grave, it seemed a little pointless to her to be putting even more flowers there, but it was the only thing she could do. The candles that surrounded the chamber cast a friendly glow in the room.

There was a noise in the far of the room, and she turned. Ginny crouched low, hidden by shadows. Her breath was shallow so that it would make little noise, but she felt as if she was still breathing too much.

"Who's there?" Callista called to the shadows. Ginny decided she would give up the chase. She was going to die anyway.

"Here I am," she said quietly, but her voice carried to the mouth of the tomb as the whisper of a butterfly.

"You, you are the girl who killed Crabbe, aren't you? It's you're fault Draco is dead. He died of a broken heart on the day of our wedding." Callista was angry and her voice was loud, but she didn't notice. Ginny shook her head and laughed silently at the girl.

"You are stupid," Ginny said softly.

"What?" Callista was very angry now. "I should kill you now, for what you did to Draco."

"Really? Maybe I should do the same to you." Ginny raised her head slowly and glared at the girl. "See, I was already married to him. I wouldn't have done anything to hurt him on purpose."

"What?" This shocked Callista. How could he have been married already? It didn't make any sense.

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me. I don't want your pretty head getting hurt." Ginny stepped forward, but Callista stayed in place.

"I still think you are a villain."

"You asked this upon yourself," Ginny sighed as she pulled out her wand. In a flash, a bolt of lightening had shot out from the tip of her wand and into Callista's chest. The girl looked at the spot, stunned.

"You… you killed me," she sputtered.

"I told you I would," Ginny laughed a bit, but she didn't care anymore. There was too much pain in her heart to care. She sighed and pushed the dying girl out of the way. Blood began to pour from her wound, and the blood traveled up the corridor, toward the entrance.

"My love," Ginny sighed as she sat on the briar next to Draco. She touched his face, which had taken on warmth. His cheeks were pink, and his breathing was not so shallow. "You seem to my delirious eyes almost alive." Ginny sighed and took out the small vile. The fluid was green in color, and it was heavy in her hand. She shook it a bit. "No, I am not ready for you yet," she sighed. She laughed and put it away. She leaned close to Draco and touched his face. Air escaped his lips, and that startled Ginny. She sat back and stared at him.

"You know, it almost sounded like you were trying to say my name, but I must be crazy." She shook her head and laughed a little. "I just want to sit here by your side, my love. I just want to stay here with you forever."

Dumbledore raced to the burial ground. He had never been in such a hurry in his life. Ginny was unpredictable when she was angry, and now would definitely count as a time to be angry. He approached the entrance to the tomb, and he saw two shadows disappear in the dark.

"Who's there?" he called to the forms.

"It's me," said one.

"And me," said another. Two men stepped forward. It was Harry and Ron.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We're waiting for Ginny," Ron replied as he gazed down the tunnel.

"What!" Dumbledore started down the tunnel.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Harry held out his hand and caught the professor. "What's going on?"

"Ginny is going to kill herself needlessly," Dumbledore said as he pulled out of Harry's grasp.

"Wait, what?" Ron called after the man. He shook his head and took after the professor. Harry made to go inside, but he stayed out to watch for people.

Ginny hugged Draco. He felt as though he was breathing, but she knew her mind was playing tricks on her. She lifted her head and looked at his eyelids.

"I loved how your eyes… How they sparkled and shined when you looked at me. I'm sorry it all has to end this way." Ginny touched his face once more and leaned in close to him. She kissed him softly, and was surprised at how warm he was to her touch. Draco's eyes fluttered at the touch. She felt tears running down her cheeks for the first time. Drops fell on his face, and each drop made his face twitch. It occurred to her that she hadn't stopped crying that whole day – she had just been so numb. She pulled the bottle back out of its resting place and uncorked it. The fluid was thick and smelled sweet. She shivered and swirled the contents.

"I love you," she sighed as she lifted the bottle to her lips. She opened her mouth and let the cool liquid pour down her throat. She knew it would be faster than she wanted, but she knew it would be painless and swift.

Draco's eyes opened and he stared for a moment. It felt as though he had been asleep for a very long time, and he stretched a little. He looked around, and saw Ginny sitting by him. He rejoiced. It was just like Dumbledore had said. He sat up a little.

"Ginny!" He stared at the vile in her loose hand. Her eyes were shining, and she only stared at him with disbelieving eyes. He watched her fall, and he took her in his arms quickly. "What… what's going on?"

"Draco, you're alive," she choked. She felt the sweat start and knew she was too late. "I… You were dead, so I… " Her mouth began sweating and she couldn't speak.

"No," he cried. "We're going to go away and live in Paris. We're going to have children and live to be a hundred and one." He knelt and held her. She was burning up. "I love you. You can't do this… " He felt the tears streaming down his face.

"I… I… " Ginny was choking on the sweat. Her forehead was wet, her body shook. She was so hot inside. Her mouth was full of the sweetest flavor… The world was growing dark, and all she could see was Draco's face. He was crying. She reached up with a heavy hand and touched his face. Her eyes were unseeing.

"Why?" he cried as he hugged her close.

Suddenly, Ginny could feel strength. She opened her mouth and poured forth words to the blackness that sounded like Draco. Her hand touched him, but she couldn't feel him. "I… I love you… " she gagged. Her hand fell to his collar and she clutched it. "I can't see," she cried to the darkness. "I can't see you!" Her tears poured from her glossy eyes and she rolled on her side. Draco lifted her toward him and hugged her close.

"No, not now. You'll be okay," he whispered to her. She moved her head a little, trying to find him. Her hands slapped around.

"I can't feel you, Draco!" she cried. She remembered his face, his love, and her heart swelled. "Forgive me," she whispered as she felt the strength leaving her.

"I love you," he managed as he watched her dying. "I forgive you."

"I… I… " Ginny made gurgling noises as she slowly drowned. "I… " Her fingers twitched. "Love… " Her glazed eyes lost the light. Draco stared at her and felt his heart shattering. She was dead. Ginny was dead. She was gone.

"No," he whimpered softly as he hugged her close. He didn't believe it, how could he? It was a dream, a nightmare. She was waiting for him when he woke up… Draco looked at her and knew it was no dream. He leaned in and kissed her slowly. It was more than he could bear. It would drive him insane.

"What is going on?" Dumbledore shouted as he raced into the room. He stopped and stared in horror. Callista was dead, Ginny was dead. This was awful. He turned around and pulled Ron with him.

"What's going on!" Ron shouted. He wanted to know what had happened to his sister.

"Not now!" Dumbledore shouted back as he pulled Ron away from what he knew he didn't want to see. Ron shook his head and apperated to the Ministry. Someone official was going to investigate this.

Draco stared after them and shook his head. He wouldn't live for them. He only lived for her, and now that she was dead, he simply wouldn't live anymore either. He kissed her lips, hoping some poison would still be there for him.

"What is this?" he whispered as he touched her face. "You didn't leave any for me, how rude." He shook his head and wiped away some of the tears from her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He touched her waist and felt for her wand, and instead found a knife. He gingerly unfolded her robes and pulled it out. It was a regular, sharp kitchen knife. It would work for its purpose today. He stared at it and it glinted in the candle light.

"Which way?" Someone shouted at the chamber door.

"This way," Ron shouted. Draco heard the steps and knew he had little time.

"Oh happy dagger, this is your sheath; there rust and let me die." Draco looked to the heavens and thrust the knife into his heart. In a painless second he dropped beside Ginny, his blood pouring all over the fresh flowers.

"What is this!" Seamus shouted as he stepped into the chamber. "There is the blood of the Paris girl, and there is her body." He walked farther in the room. Ron and Harry followed behind him. He was the only official they knew of that would come on such short notice. "Oh my God," he breathed. Seamus stopped and stared at the briar in the middle of the room.

"Draco has been dead a whole day, and yet there he lays, with fresh blood pouring out of him. And there, beside him, is Ginny. Harry, Ron, go and raise everyone. The Malfoys, the Weasleys, the Minister, everyone. Send in Dumbledore. I know he's out there somewhere." Seamus shook his head and stared at the dead people.

"I'm here," Dumbledore called from the head of the chamber.

"Stay." It was all Seamus could manage.

"What is going on?" Fudge was there. He had brought several others with him. "It's late, and I was about to head to bed. What is going on?" Just then, the Malfoys entered the chamber with Snape following close behind. He said nothing, for his eyes saw what his mind least wanted.

"What in the hell is going on? One of our servants came in and cried that Draco was dead, that I should come and see him at once. What is the cause of this? He is already dead!" Lucius was fuming.

"Haven't we had enough pain for one night?" Narcissa shuddered. She stopped when her eyes grazed Callista's dead form.

"What is going on!" Fudge shouted.

Seamus spoke quietly. "Well, there is the Paris girl, and she's dead. There is Ginny, dead. There is Draco, said to have been dead, but lying warm and freshly killed. What say you to that?"

"Find the people who would know the most about these murders," Fudge began calmly.

"There is Dumbledore, and here is Harry," Seamus pointed.

"No!" Lucius roared. "Look, Narcissa, see how our son bleeds."

"What is going on!" Arthur shouted as he entered the chamber. "I thought I was done with you, Lucius!" Ron entered the room and stood beside Harry. He didn't want to be there. His baby sister, one of his closest friends, was dead. He wasn't sure about his nerves. Harry was shaken, but he had retreated inside his shell. Both couldn't speak.

"Arthur, please. Something more pressing calls your attention. Look yonder." Fudge pointed to the briar.

"What, no, not Ginny," Arthur shook his head. "What a manner is this? To beat even your father to the grave!"

"Hold your tongue for now, you old fool, until we can settle this for sure. Bring the people who are most suspected in these murders."

"I will come forward," Dumbledore said quietly. "I had the greatest and least greatest part in this."

"Explain yourself," Fudge prompted.

"I'll be brief. You see, Ginny and Draco were married, mostly on my part. The day they were married was the same day Hermione and Crabbe were killed. This sent Ginny into banishment, and that was why Draco was sad. To get rid of his pain, you sought to have him married as fast as possible to Callista. This was when Draco came to me and begged me to help him, or else he would have killed himself right there at my house. So, I gave him a sleeping potion and told him to take it at home."

"Then I wrote a letter to Ginny, trying to tell her of what was going on, because on Draco's awakening they were to flee to France. However, the letter never made it to her, and so she came here. From there I can only assume that she killed Callista, and then killed herself. I came in a short while later, to stop such an action, but I was too late. I pulled Ron out of the room so he would be spared, and in that moment, Draco killed himself. Snape knew about the marriage, but not the drugs, and so I take full responsibility of these deaths."

"That is all right, Albus," Fudge said kindly. "It is not your fault that they are dead. You only aided in it, but were really not a part of it. Tell me, who else was here?"

"I was," Harry said as he stepped forward. "There was a letter delivered today, unsigned, and it told of Draco's death. It sent Ginny wild, and I fetched Ron, because he is the only person I know who can calm her down. From there, she seemed fine. I did find a letter that she tucked in my jacket. It said that she was going to slay herself to be with her love forever… " Harry's eyes grew misty and he turned away. He threw the letter at Fudge and the man caught it. He read it quickly.

"It is true. Now, where are they? Malfoy, Weasley, show yourselves!" The families stepped forward. "I hope you are all proud of yourselves. You have lost your children because of your stupid hatred. What was it even good for? Do you even remember why you were fighting?" Both shook their heads guiltily. "I thought so. I have lost the best Auror, and that was because I turned my back on this problem. We have all paid the price for our stupidity." Fudge was about to say more, but no words would come to him.

"Arthur," Lucius choked. "I am sorry for hating you. It was stupid of me. Forgive me, for my son's sake. It is all I can give you."

"But I will do more. I will raise Draco's statue, and make it so that he lives on forever in the wizarding world."

"And together shall Draco and Ginny lay forever. Such poor sacrifices of our enmity!" Arthur rushed forward and clasped the old man in a hug.

Fudge turned around and talked to his assistants. "Come, there is still much to be discussed. Some will be pardoned, and others punished." He turned around and saw the two families hugging and grieving together. "Never was there a sadder story," he said sadly. Seamus nodded and turned his back also. Harry and Ron went forward and joined in the grieving, for it was terribly sad to them. At that moment, everyone swore never to fight again.

The blue light surrounded Ginny and she felt so warm and glorious. She could feel again, and she could see again. There were so many people around her, it was outrageous. No one was old, no one was young. Everyone was perfect. She glanced around. There was Hermione, talking to Merlin; there was Crabbe, laughing with Goyle. Her heart fell. She was dead, and she would be alone forever.

She sighed and set her steps toward Hermione, when a warm hand fell over her eyes and stopped her. Her mind raced at who it could be, and before she could think anything else, a warm mouth placed itself over hers. She pulled away and pushed the hand away, and smiled.

"I knew it was you," she laughed. She hugged him tight and ran her fingers through his hair. "Together, forever," she laughed.

"I love you," Draco sighed as he pulled her close to him.

"I love you."

la fin


End file.
